Star Wars The Goddess And The Children Of The Force
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Seven years have passed since Elsa sacrificed herself to save the galaxy, now reborn as a goddess, with the first empire finally defeated she married her fiancee Anakin Skywalker, now they rule the galaxy as equals, however will that all change with the sudden appearance of the mysterious force sensitive children?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Hello there, this is the second part of my first story: Star Wars the Ice Queen Awakens, if you have not read it, do read before reading this one as to not get confused, but for those who read the first story, this one will be much more exciting and interesting._**

 _ **Star wars the last Jedi was fantastic, but not to worry after watching all the star wars episodes and even playing a particular star wars game, I have something special for this new story, what is it? You will wait and see, so stay tuned for more to come as we entered in a galaxy far far away." :)**_

 **Chapter 1 Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa**

Elsa stood on top of the balcony of her palace, overseeing her people it was now seven long years after the defeat of the first empire, the war had cost her life, now reborn as the Goddess of Light and Winter herself, she did her best to control her powers in every way she could, lifting her right hand opening her palm, seeing a small shard of ice and light materialised before her eyes, the shard now glittered with light. Concentrating her power, she focused as the shard was now burning with light but it didn't melt.

"Ice and light together makes a great pairing, I wonder what more can be accomplished with my newfound powers, maybe I might even make a thousand snowman with light swords, or make another palace made of light and ice." She smiled.

She spotted a child who dropped her ice cream accidentally, "Let's fix that." chocolate emerged in the form of a snow, she waved it to the ice cream cone, the child turned back, her eyes wide in amazement.

"How did that happened?" She wondered, as her parents turned to see the chocolate had magically appeared. Elsa closed her eyes, telepathically speaking to her.

"Look up." She turned to see Elsa smiling while waving at her, she waved back, her parents too followed suit in no time.

"Thank you so much, Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa! You are the best!" She smiled, while her parents bowed their heads in respect.

Elsa's hearts begin to leap with joy, seeing the parents of the child buying gifts for her, made her wonder if she could even have a child, "It must have been such a joy having a child, when would my time come?" Turning her attention to a couple wearing standard cortosis armor, she recognised them as Force Lords, the product of many years of hard work, the hybrid between sith and Jedi, the best of both worlds, ultimately the perfect balance between light and dark, they were superior to any former Jedi and sith in every way.

"Years it took me to train them, the Jedi are no more, my Force Lords have succeeded what both Jedi and sith tried to obtain over the milliena, the perfect balance of two sides, yet now there is only the force, behold my Force Lords after so many years have accomplished what was once called impossible."

"Dear, your lightsaber is damaged beyond repair, we must get it fixed." said the young force knight.

"I don't have enough credits to buy a new one, the hilt with the components inside is far too expansive for me to afford. We need to find another way."

"I am broked too, we can't to go a fight like this, you need a new lightsaber asap, or we might-" Elsa sensing their thoughts of anxiety and worry, disappeared from the balcony appearing between them.

They turned their heads to see the goddess herself and main founder of the order, bowing and kneeling before her, "Your Majesty… how can we be of service."

"Rise my knights!" said Elsa darting her head towards the lightsaber, "You seem to be having a malfunction in one of the components." they turned to see each other in shock.

"We do, our ships was destroyed by pirates and one of them shot my girlfriend's lightsaber, she rushed and I had to save her before she could get herself killed."

"If you had covered me, we would still had our X-Wings in one piece, but now we have no ships and my lightsaber took a shot for you, the least you can do is thank me, instead you are blaming me, well excuse me, next time I will let them shoot you out of the sky."

"You rushed in, when I told you not too, what did you do.. that's right, you wanted to be a heroine, looked at where that got us, idiot!" he yelled.

That ticked her off, "I will remind you that I am more proficient in the force than the lightsaber, say another word and I will force push you so hard that you will be in outer space in less than a minute, you blockhead!"

"Yeah, I will like to see you try it when you have no arms to use the force idiot!" Elsa seeing a fight was about to break out intervene.

"STOP THIS, BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" Elsa commanded, her eyes burning white like the sun, glaring at both at them in the eyes, they both tremble in fear, bowing their heads low. Elsa sensed this was creating too much attention, teleported them to her balcony she started.

"Both of you are supposed to be role models for those people you promised to protect and serve, but all I see is two teenagers fighting a small issue."

"Your Majesty~" Elsa abruptly cut them off.

"Your Empress speaks, do not interrupt, you both ought to be models of leadership, the galaxy looks up to you and to me guidance, imagine they seeing you like this, they would think I have done a poor job at teaching you." Elsa thought of how to deal with them, perhaps a lesson was the right way to go.

"Your lightsaber is fixed, and you will have new ships, but the older model of X wing, till you two learn the meaning of responsibility, since you two are broke, I will spare you enough credits to get you through the month till they pay your full salary."

"Captain!" The huge glass doors opened inwards, the captain step in, wearing black mark four armor, he was armored from head to toe, carrying a lightsaber and wearing a red cape that touched the ice floor. He bowed his knee before the goddess.

"See that they get their two X wings, and make sure they don't argue on their way out. That will be all." She commanded, darting her head to face the two force knights.

"You two need to work on your relationship, make that your goal… dismissed." She turned to face the sky. They both walked out of her sight accompanied by the captain, the doors closed behind themselves on their own. She took a deep breathe as the light dissipated from her eyes, retuning them to normal.

Seven years ago, due to the sun going supernova, and the moon ceased to exist, the continents begin to shift out of control, as continents begin to drift apart, Elsa personally used the full might of her powers to keep hold them together and shield them from the sun's radiation and from the falling rocks from the moon, deciding it was for the best interest of the planet, she combined all the continents into one supercontinent. Although it came with a cost, Elsa remembered blood coming out of her nose, nearly collapsing to the floor.

"Now would be a good time, to go and look up the Pangea Supercontinent in Google images."

With the entire solar system wiped out, she combined the force with her powers teleported the whole planet into the core system of the galaxy, she personally recreated the moon setting it to orbit around the earth. However this took a big toil on her body, for days she laid asleep for hours.

Once that was done, she modernised the whole world with the technology of the first empire, it didn't take long for the world to adapt to the new technology, sickness and diseases were wiped out within a year, coins and notes were disposed in favor of credits, industry changed overnight as all corporations adopted a new method of transportation, military and weapons.

The police force was now effectively replaced by clones, however still under the supervision of human authorities, the armies of world readily disband half of their military seeing no further use of such a large army, the remainder decided either to join the Eternal Republic as ambassadors or senators, restored under Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa, or serve in the grand army of the republic.

Governments were allowed under the Elsaian Government, consisting of Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa, the now Grand Queen Anna, Grand Emperor Anakin, and High King Hans, together they reign over all the governments, ensuring no more wars, pandemics and crime would ever rule the world again.

Elsa used her vast amounts of wealth to set up financial aid across the world, raising the low and middle income families, now world economy was booming, no president, prime minister ever did in history, within a year the poor people of the world had effectively become rich, hunger and poverty completely eradicated.

Anna stood in front of the two armored royal guards, seeing her they immediately went on their knees, Anna smiled while signalling them to rise, "Is Elsa in there?" looking towards at the two rectangular shape snowflake doors, they responded, "Yes she is in there, your highness." knocking on the door three times, as it opened all by itself.

Anna walked in eagerly having finished fighting off more insurgents, all she wanted to do was to see Elsa, the guards stole a glance at her armor which was made of beskar, mandalorian iron that protected her from most blaster fire and lightsaber strikes, the best armor that was only available to the now High Queen Anna and Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa themselves.

"Anna!" Turning around to see her sister, "Elsa, you looked different, the small crystal on your forehead, those icicle earrings and you hair too.. and a ice crown too."

Before she could say another word, Elsa suddenly hugged her, Anna had been gone for over a month, fighting the insurgency routing out any resistance specially those who side with the former first empire.

"I missed you too Elsa." hugging her sister back for a few seconds before parting from the hug.

"Thank you Anna, these are just cosmetics, they are not permanent, I am attending a crowing ceremony for the new graduating force lords, they will become monarchs like us ruling planets alongside its inhabitants to ensure peace, freedom and security if the sith should ever returned."

"Thats awesome, how many this year?" asked Anna.

"Ten this year, they are the exception among the other lords." replied Elsa.

"That's even lesser than last year, we had at least a hundred.. this is a downer."

"Indeed, but right now we need more generals and fleet admirals for both the army and navy, for exploration of wild space there is much we still need to know about this galaxy, ever since the sun exploded."

"I remember that day too, our solar system is gone, but on the bright side, earth is in the centre of the core system of the galaxy, just look at hammerhead corvettes!" seeing five convettes in triangular shape formation.

Due to the recent advances in ship building, the hammerheads were reinstated as the official support convettes, only the best was selected to command these armored, but lethal warships, known for ramming they had prove their worth during the battle of Dantooine, when a captain ram his hammerhead straight into the command deck of a star destroyer. Thanks to his bravery and courage, Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa personally awarded him as the first fleet admiral, along with the white star for bravery and courage.

"Elsa, we have yet to discussed my new role of High Queen, what are my duties?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, about that.." Elsa clapped her hands together, as the planets began to formed, followed by names of the various planets, finally the galactic trade routes. Anna surveyed the blue hologramic map, like a young child ready to receive her birthday gift. Elsa sensed her excitement, she couldn't felt any happier for her sister, all the years of hard work training her personally had come to this, she was for the first time in forever reign in earnest, Elsa smiled ready to see how this will turn out, with her finger highlighted the entire outer rim, as the blue hologramic map of the outer rim turned yellow.

"See the entire outer rim? You are to reign and rule over them, as well as the various force kings and queens over there, they are to submit weekly reports on the progress of their culture, military and economy to you, your job is see they do what I assigned to do, you will have the full might, power and authority of my kindgom at your beck and call like me."

"And the ever growing letters, proposals and paper work too." She laughed.

"That too without a doubt!" they both laughed.

"Elsa, I almost forgot, here is a gift for you." handing it over to her sister, Elsa slowly unwrapped the gift, slowly taking off the ribbon with the wrapper too, revealing a small box of chocolates. Immediately she used the force she removed the cover, taking a bit it tasted really good.

"Anna, this chocolate is delicious.. where did you get this?"

"That's a secret I am keeping to myself, if you want to know, you will have to search the whole world and this galaxy." Anna smirked.

"Its not beneath me Anna, you will be surprised how much power I have now compared to the last time I was just a snowqueen, how do you think I rule the galaxy so effectively, my workload has increased thrice, but this time it never bothered me anyway."

"Ha! You probably take days if not a week to find where I bought this chocolates."

"Haha, it would take a shorter amount of time then you think, finding out the information I want requires so little effort, it naturally comes to me.. eventually, speaking of that, you will reign the outer rims and its governments here in my throneroom, alongside with me."

"Best news of the day, I won't have to miss my bed!" almost wanting to laugh.

"You would make a great queen Anna, I have to go, the ceremony is going to start soon, see you for dinner and say hi to king Hans for me." said Elsa.

"Sure thing Elsa!" hugging her sister while slowly parting from the hug, Elsa saw her sister slowly raised her hands, in a cascading flash of light disappeared into the evening sky.

"Still have an hour to go, maybe I will take a short nap before heading there." said Elsa lying down, pulling the curtains to block off the rays of the sun, pulling away the red blanket, falling into a deep sleep.

Below her palace, three individuals scale up towards the pinnacle, halfway there they wondered what was up there, they heard of a artifact of extremely great value, due to the lack of oxygen they wore special equipment, keeping themselves abundantly supplied with oxygen.

"The Empress holds a artifact worth a billion credits, we must get our hands on it, then we can say goodbye to living in the sewers, I have not bathed on weeks.."

"These ice is sturdy and slippery, if we missed one step, we might~" said Elsye trying to maintain her focus, with each step it was getting harder to climb and their vision was getting lower. They were nearly seventy thousand feet in the air, even with the special equipment they used, it was getting harder to concentrate and the higher they climb, the colder it got.

"We need to get that artifact, father promised us we can come home if we get this artifact, I already can feel it now, a new set of clothes and a room for all of us."

"Elsye you are immune to the cold, I need to get up there, steal the artifact and sneak back down silently, we must not get caught."

They were already below the balcony, Elyse pulled herself up, setting foot on the balcony first, "Whoa...whooaaaaaaa!" She almost slipped, regaining her balance she directly made her way towards Elsa's room, pulling back the curtains, taking a look across the room, seeing a protrait of the queen's parents.

"So this is her, she is much younger than I thought." pointing to Anna. Turning her gaze down to opening the drawers one by one, all she found was clothing. Walking to the drawers across Elsa's bed, she opened the first drawer, finding the golden lightsaber, this was the item they were looking for. She held it in her small hands, wanting to activated it, but resisted the temptation.

"Yes! Now I won't have to live in those horrid sewers any longer, time to go.." Elsa shifted from the left to the right side of her bed, "Ten Insurgent republic battleships~ no more, no less.." She mumbled to herself.

"Is that-" climbing up the queen size bed, "blond hair, fair skin and your face.. are you?" Elyse raised her hand to touched her face, feeling the warmth of her face, "I must know if this is real." placing her lips towards Elsa's ear and whispered.

"Elsa?" The goddess's eyes flew wide opened, her attention now fully focused on the intruder, her hands were now ablaze with burning light, ready to fend any attack, Elsye caught off guard, fell back holding her right hand to shield herself, Elsa was about to react when she upon a closer look she found, it was just a frightened eight years old child trying desperately to get away from her.

"Child." She asked gently, "Who are you?" taking a deep breath, after taking a closer look, examining her braid, her pale face and her blond hair, she concluded it was her, only much younger. "Could it be? How is this even possible?" She thought out loud.

"Promised you won't hurt me…" Losing her balance, Elsa reacted quickly using the force prevented her fall, she hovered towards the goddesss, they were now face to face, "I won't hurt you, relax I just want to know your name." said Elsa with a gentle smile. Elsye felt much comfort in her words, deciding it was safe she begin to speak.

"My name is Elyse… father send me here to~" She suddenly felt a void within her, as her force powers now suddenly cut off, her father now left her, "He is gone... he left me…I..am...alone…" Elsa wanted to know more of her father, but put it on hold, the child was now crying a river.

Elsa reacted by putting her arms behind her back, while giving her a shoulder to cry on, "Are you… going to… throw me in the….. sewers?" barely able to control herself, her tears now dropped like rain to the white floor.

"No my dear, I am not… from now on, you will be staying with me." sensing more people nearly, she withdrew the curtains, to find two more eight years old, one was a boy, the other a girl, looking at her. Immediately she recognised they like Elyse were abandoned too.

"Could you... take us in… please.." they went on their knees, Elsa filled with compassion bend down to face them, "Don't be afraid, from now on you will be my children." at that point Elsye spoked.

"Goddess Elsa?" She looked at the queen's face, "Elsa would do nicely, would you like something my dear?" asked Elsa.

"Is it okay that I call you… Mummy?" Elsa's smiled vanished, two tears came streaming down her eyes, she had not expected this, Elsa remembered her childhood years locked up in her room, now seeing this children, abandoned and without hope of any survival in the outside world, she will not leave them to rot in the sewers.

"Yes my dear, from now on you will be my daughter, and your two friends as well, what are their names?"

"My name is Luke."

"And my name is Rey."

"From now on, you will be called Luke and Rey Skywalker, You are now part of my family, come we must get your bare essentials sorted out." They followed Elsa, unaware of what their new mother would be, nevertheless they had no choice, but with glitter of hope in their eyes, they believed she would treat them much better than their father did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Children of the Force**

Goddess Elsa spend hours trying on various clothes on them, after buying all the bare essentials needed for them, giving them each a separate room and each giving them a special teddy bear personally made by her, they decided to call it a day, walking straight into her private study, within the room was a huge rectangular black conference table, with five chairs on each side, along with chairs on top and the bottom, a hologramic device stood in the centre of the table, waving her hand, she withdrew the curtains.

Elsa carried Elsye with her right shoulder, she was asleep after hours of walking around, trying on so many clothes and shoes, Elsa tried to gently put her down on the chair, but she cling on to her shoulder like a koala, "Don't bother trying to do that, she is stuck to you." giggled Rey, watching Elsa struggled to put her down, but kept failing the more she kept trying.

"Is she always like that?" asked Elsa, straightening out her blond hair.

"Always, many times I wake to find her sleeping on my stomach, and she drools very often."

"And?"

"She is a very heavy sleeper, she could sleep an entire day or two, both me and Luke tried waking her up once, she slept until midnight, the only thing that can wake her up is~"

"A good night's sleep." said Elsa, using her left hand to prevent her from falling, Elyse slept like a baby resting her head on Elsa's bare left shoulder, the queen felt her shoulder freezing up, almost forgetting Elsye still had ice powers like she did, however hers was much stronger. Elsa gazed at her seeing that black hair band, reminded her of those years wasted in her room locked away from Anna, for the safety of everyone around her, she willingly accepted without a single complain.

"My daughter, you won't be locked up like I was, you will see the world through my eyes, together I will help you master your power of ice and snow, I will show you how to use this powers."

"Mummy!" She smiled, rubbing her head against her bare shoulder.

"Why are we here? It's getting late, and I am tired." Asked Luke eagerly.

"You will see, they should be coming in.. right about now.." they turned to see two blinding white light, seeing they take the form of a human, their faces begin to formed, with their full body armor and in their hands held a lightsaber, Anna and Anakin appeared right before them.

"Hey Elsa! The meeting went well, everyone gladly accepted me as their queen and we threw a party to celebrate the occasion.. we even.." sensing the two children nearby, she turned her head to see both Luke and Rey.

"Who are these children Elsa?" pulling her red cape aside, standing down to look at Rey, sensing her confidence, she reached out her hand.

"My name is High Queen Anna, it's so nice to meet you, what's your name?" smiling excitedly. Rey took a step closer and shook her hand firmly, seeing her golden armor with a sun like crest in the middle of the breastplate, Rey wondered if she could wear that kind of armor, along with the crimson red cape.

"My name is Rey.. your lightsaber is crimson red and gold, why is that?"

"Let me show you." taking out her lightsaber, she ignited it as the superheated gold plasma roared to life, Rey's eyes dazzled in wonder, wanting to touch the superheated blade, Anna sensed it, "Don't touch the blade, you will burn your hand, hold it like this," and moved her tiny hands downwards to holding the hilt of the blade.

"There you go Rey, hold it gently~" Rey carried away from the excitement, lost her balance while holding on the blade, slicing the black conference chair in half. Anakin seeing what happened dash to help her up.

"Are you alright?" slowly helping her to her feet, Rey looked into his eyes directly, there was something about him, something whom reminded her of the father she lost, Anakin looked at her, waving her hand across her face but she didn't flinch. "Rey, Rey? Are you there?" Anna tried using the force, however all she saw was the sewers and all the months she spend scavenging for food and water, the vision now shifted to Anakin, probing deeper she understood who he was to her.

"Daddy!" Rey now took one step to closer, raising her hands wide signalling for him to carry her, Anakin stunned for a moment carried her, rising her to his nose, Rey now placed her fingers on his cheeks, seeing the fondness in her eyes, he used the force to find out about her. To his great surprise, she had the same genes as him, the same blood he had flow through her veins too.

"Congratulations Anakin, you are now a father, but we still need to know where they come.." said Anna. Anakin didn't say a word, contemplating the concept of fatherhood, how was he going to do this, the only experience he had was with Ahsoka, but this was different, this is a father and child relationship unlike the master and student relationship with Ahsoka.

"Elsa, what are we going to do with them?"

"We will take care of them, and Luke has been staring at you for quite some time." Anna turned to see Luke holding her lightsaber, pressing the button to deactivate it, holding it in his hand, examining it he held it firmly in his hand, wanting to keep him for himself.

"Can I keep this?" looking at Anna."When you are older like me, I will show you how to use it." said Anna reaching out her hand to take it from him, but he held tightly refusing to part from it.

"But.. I know how to use it.." his finger almost at tip of the button, "Luke, please give aunt Anna her lightsaber now." demanded Elsa, Luke turned to see Elsa who gave him a firm look, but stubbornly refuse to give it back instead he chose another alternative. Without warning he ran out the conference room through the hallway.

"Both of you stay here, I am going to fetch my son." said Elsa still holding on to Elyse, now at the entrance of the conference room, used her powers to locate when he had gone, pinpointing his location she started walking to his last known location. Anakin placed his hand on her bare shoulder stopping her.

"Elsa darling, he just wants to prove himself, he is just a child.. he needs time to grow up, I am sure you understand this better than any of us." Elsa took his hand from her shoulder.

"Anakin, whether he is a force sensitive or not, he is now our son and like it or not, he is now our responsibility, the fact he can even wield a lightsaber should tell you he is capable of so much more, there is hidden pool of force potential I sense in him, greater than Rey, if we don't train him, someone else will."

"Darling, what if he doesn't want this power?"

"He will need to accept it, he may not understand it now, but like you say he will in the future, and it starts here and now, I need to find him before he causes more harm to himself." said Elsa standing on the circular platform ascending upwards.

Passing through the nineth floor, she finally reached the top floor of her private observatory, taking a deep breathe she hoped he had done anything irrational, the elevator's doors split wide opened, seeing her son had now activated the lightsaber, mesmerised by the superheated gold color, waving it destroying her ice sculptures she had taken days to make.

"Luke, give me the lightsaber or I will take it from you.." walking closer towards him, Luke defiantly pointed the lightsaber to her face, but Elsa stood firm maintaining her eyes on him.

"I just want this lightsaber, why can't you just give it to me?" shouted Luke, Elsa now stood face to face with him, "Stay back…stay back.. I dont want to hurt you.." She sensed his emotions like a cornered child, proceeded to convince him to surrender the lightsaber before he caused further harm to himself.

"Son, listen to me, you will have your own lightsaber in time, but you are still too young to hold a dangerous weapon, I will show you how but this is not the way, look around you, how many of my ice sculptures have you destroyed to prove yourself?" Luke gazed his eyes to both left and right, nearly all the ice sculptures were either ruined or some completely destroyed.

"I just..wanted.. to prove myself to..you.." his hands begin to shake loosening the grip on the lightsaber, it dropped to the ground with a loud thud, the lightsaber instantly deactivated, Elsa bend down to pick it up.

"Your aunt's lightsaber, a very powerful weapon, if you had held on to it any longer, you would been a slave to its will, the crystal emits wrath and fury only she can control, the weapon of a judicator."

"That could explain why I had a hard time letting it go… I am sorry for destroying your ice sculptures.. I only wanted to prove myself to you mummy." Turning away from her gaze, looking towards the wall.

"You already have proven yourself today, don't worry about my ice sculptures, I have been meaning to replace them anyway, Luke, there is no need to earn my love, because I Love You!" Luke for a moment stood there motionless, then he slowly walked towards her, placing his hand on her cheeks, feeling the radiance of her love coursing through him, this was the first time he felt her love, as wave after wave washed over him.

"Ugh, mummy... where are we? I am hungry." said Elsye waking up rubbing her eyes to see Luke, then turning to look around her to see glass windows all around her, turning her gaze upwards she found there was no rooftop, instead she saw the starry night sky, Elsye stared into the moonlight for a long time she had been in the sewers, seeing only the dirty stained walls along with the stench of garbage and waste, not once setting foot outside for the fear of being caught.

"Mummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy, the moon is so…so…so beautiful.." Elsa turning her head upwards to see the moonlight, remembering the same feeling she had when she was her age, she would frequently wake up in the middle of the night to just see the moonlight, it gave her a sense of peace, serenity and comfort no one to disturb her being locked up in her room, it felt invigorating to feel it once again.

"Indeed it is my dear, would you like to touch it?" Elsye turned to look at her, "How mummy?" Elsa smiled tenderly, taking Elyse's right hand towards the moon, "Like this my dear, let me show you." taking her right hand, Elsye begin to feel the radiance of the moon in her palms. "I feel it mummy, I feel…the moon!" Elsa had an idea.

"Close your eyes, and put your hands together dear." She did it immediately, Elsa placed her right on top of Elyse's palms, slowly white particles begin to appear in the middle of her palms, Luke started to notice it too, he watched to see what would happen, slowly a white ball begin to formed, light begin to glow from within the ball itself, the process was now completed.

"Open your eyes dear." Elsye opened her eyes, she didn't believe her eyes, grabbing the ball she felt the warmth, unable to take her eyes off it for a moment, she held it like a precious treasure.

"This my dear is your miniature moon, it will be a light when all other lights go out, it's all yours." Elyse hugged her, "Thank you so much mummy, you are the best!" to top that up, Elsye kissed her right cheek. Elsa savored the moment, for so long being a queen she forgot what it was like being loved in returned. She believed this was the will of the force, now on the platform, they now reached the first floor.

"That was amazing mummy, do you think you can~" Elsa turned to see him, giving him a small smile, "You will have to do it yourself dear, just like everybody else, even I had to do it myself, the force will guide you."

"Alright, do I get a room mummy?" asked Luke, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"You will get your own room, I will assign a personal butler to see to your personal needs, however do know he is accountable to me, and don't try to mind trick him, if you do I will know, come I will show you to your room, it's getting late." said Elsa, walking through the hallway, Luke eyes opened wide, he never had seen a palace or even stepped foot into one before. The wall were made white with golden pillars on both sides of each door, the ceiling was decorated gold laced silver with chandeliers brightening the hallways, he looked down to see the red crimson carpet.

"Anakin Darling, Anna, meet me at Luke's room, we need to arrange the new rooms for Rey and Elsye." She mentally told them, they finally reached in front of a well designed room designed for dignitaries. Elsa pulled down the handle, pulling it inwards, the lights turned on by itself, brightening the entire room, both Luke and Elsye eyes flew wide opened.

"Wooooooowwwww! I want this room!" they both said together, before Elsa could react, they both dash into the room, taking their shoes off and started jumping on the bed, up and down they bounced, Elsa watched them for a minute, unable to keep her eyes on them.

"Alright you two, quit jumping on the bed, this isn't a trampoline.." trying to catch them both, but each time she tried, she missed them instead falling on the bed.

"But mummy, this is fun.. again.. again! Look mummy, I am a angel.." Elsa had another idea, smirking to herself she turned to those her son and daughter.

"Would you two like to fly like a angel?" asked Elsa, rubbing her hands together, "YES!" they replied instantly, in midair she used her hands with the power of the force, freeze them in midair, "Stretch your hands wide my dear." they did it, before they knew it they were flying around the room, Elsye and Luke maneuver effortless, now light as a feather they flew, Elsa smiled seeing them flying all around the room in circles. Steadily going faster and faster.

"This is amazing! Faster mummy… faster…weeeeeeeeeeeeee, I am flying! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Elsye felt her body somersault upside down for two seconds, seeing the room upside down, made her even more excited, "Again!" She shouted.

"Here it comes!" Elsa turned her right hand upside down, Elsye now looked the king size bed which was now upside down, starting to feel a dizzy before returning to her normal position, "Go faster mummy.. this is fun!" they now started feeling tired, exactly as Elsa wanted.

"You two are going to see the stars tonight." said Elsa opening a small portal, both Elsye and Luke soared upwards, with Elsa behind them, they now dived downwards passing through the white clouds, going through the mountains as the wind blew through their faces, like a blaster bolt, they soared upwards passed earth's atmosphere, fixing their eyes on the stars.

Both Elsye and Luke saw the stars for the first time, "they are… beautiful.." their eyes gently closed, with the power of the force, she slowly pull them back into her arms, descending back down into the atmosphere, teleporting into the bedroom. Elsa kissed her son on his forehead, before placing his head on the pillow while tucking him lovingly into bed.

"Sleep well my son, tomorrow we begin an exciting new adventure." meeting up with her husband and Anna with Rey outside. "Is he.." asked Rey curiously.

"Yes dear, he is sound asleep, your room is right behind me, while Elyse's is to end of this hallway." placing her hand on Rey's shoulder, she lead her to room, the door opened, Rey walked in surprised with her new room, it had a queen size bed, with a fireplace opposite of the bed, was a wardrobe, a square mirror, two small table lamps on each side of the bed, it even included a bronze curtain covering the window, along with the white laced gold wall, with a big chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

"Whoa! This is awesome..I…I… thank you, mother." She stood there speechless, climbed onto the bed, touching the white laced covering and the pillow, to her surprise it was very soft and comfortable. "Allow me." touching her clothes, white particles begin appearing changing Rey's clothes into a plain white gown.

"Its beautiful…" said Rey touching the fabric, it was so smooth, she tucked herself in, turning to see her mother smiling at her, "Mother… may I have this room?" Elsa giggled, she had planned to give her this room already.

"Off course you may, it's all yours, I am assigning a female servant to attend to your needs, I will see you in the morning dear, if you need me… just call my name, I will be there for you." Elsa's response amazed her, for so long she had to do everything on her own, but here it was different, however she still felt she could still remain semi independent, such luxury she felt would not last forever.

"Goodnight Mother, see you in the morning." closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Anakin walked right beside Elsa, "She is strong with the force, somehow she still feels the need to be independent." opening his eyes.

"A good trait rarely found in children these days, it could useful in the long run, come let's get Elsye to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." closing the door, deciding to call it a night, just as her husband slept, Elsa discreetly made her way towards Elyse's room at the end of the hallway, watching her sleep peacefully, seeing the large triangular window beside the bed, she remembered this was the same room when Anna asked her if she wanted to build a snowman.

"Let's see if this still works." pressing her hand against the wall, the white snowflake glittered, the wall split opened revealing a small square room, skulls of every species of the galaxy lied on top of the shelves, with books at the bottom of it, and other ancient books that were sealed tight. in the middle of it stood a pulpit with a red leathered book, the book emitted a crimson glow just as Elsa was getting closer, opening the book browsing through the pages until she finally found the page she was looking for, "Ancient sith legends.. fascinating… did these creatures actually exist or are they fabricated… the galaxy is not ready for…them…"

In the shadows of a world unknown, Lies a hidden darkness, Creatures the galaxy long ago feared,  
In time they will rise,  
Drowning the galaxy in blood and eternal darkness,  
On that day the galaxy will once again know fear,  
For their hunger will be insatiable.

Noticing one of the skulls glowing, she unleashed a radiant beam at it, effectively destroying it, the skulls shattered with the pieces falling to the floor. "Where is it…" flipping through the pages, she found nothing only the shape of the creatures, "It can't be.."

Goddess Elsa slammed the book shut, surveying her surroundings, her heart beating rapidly she struggled to maintain control, her hands shivering in fear, could the prophecy be true, "Elsye!" She rushed out of the room, the wall begin to reformed itself to its original position sealing the hidden room shut, Elsa saw her sleeping, not wanting to her alone, she gently tuck herself in with her, putting her right shoulder over her. "I will not let anything happen to you." taking a deep deep breath, before finally succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: "For those of you who have not read my first story: Star Wars Ice Queen Awakens, I suggest you go and read it because this is part two of the story. For those of who have been have finished reading my first story this is the second part of the story.**

 **This story I guarantee you will be much better than the first, after watching the last Jedi, I do have new ideas for this story, what are they? Stay tuned for more, in the meantime enjoy the second part of this story. Also do a leave a review as it helps me write faster, thank you! :)**

 **Chapter 3 The Princess of Winter**

Elsye opened her eyes as the rays of sunlight shone on her eyes, seeing the sunlight for the first time she begin to touch it feeling its radiance for the first time, it felt smooth and warm, she tried sitting up only to find herself restrained by a pair of hands holding her stomach. She turned to see Elsa was right beside her sleeping soundly, surprised she shifted towards her, Elsye noticed her skin was starting to become radiant, feeling her hands around her stomach starting to tightened.

"Mummy.. mummy.." She whispered in her ear.

Elsa eyes slowly opening to see Elsye in front of her, "Good morning dear, did you sleep well last night?"

"It was the best night's sleep ever, what are we doing today mummy?" She looked at the Empress excitedly.

"Today my dear, we begin your training.. but first we need to arrange your royal coronation as princess of Arendelle." said Elsa straightening out her messing hair.

"My what? What is a…coronation?" asked Elyse, her smile disappeared.

"You will see dear, I will show you the steps, it's very easy once you know the steps by heart, it will be over before you know it. After your coronation is where the real training begins, I will show you the ropes, more importantly how to behave and act like a princess yourself." said Elsa sitting up straight.

"What training mummy… what am I supposed to… do~" stuttering in her words.

"Your training in the force and the lightsaber, you must learn how to defend yourself because I may not always be here for you.. mummy still needs to run the kingdom and all the governments in this galaxy.." said Elsa straightening her braid.

"So I will get my own lightsaber?" asked Elyse, her eyes filled with unimaginable joy nearly caught Elsa off guard. Elsa smiled.

"Not yet dear, but you will get a shoto, it's a lightsaber but much shorter." Elsye begin to frown.

"No fair.. you, daddy and aunt have your lightsabers… I want one too…" Before Elsa could say a word, she saw the cupboard hovering in the air, this time it was her, she sensed it was coming from Elsye, her force power was manifesting itself within her, this was great news.

"Elyse, focus your power, I want you to use the force to lift all the objects in this room, the wardrobe, mirror and even this bed we are on right now." Elsye did it immediately raising her hands wide, every object in the room was lifted into the air, all she needed to do was lift up the bed.

"Mummy… the… bed…is..too..too…heavy… I can't…" Elsa noticed she was breathing heavily, sweat was already coming down her forehead.

"Keep trying dear, focus!"

"Its…too heavy…I cannot…it's... impossible~" Elsa saw she was gasping for breath, but she pressed Elsye on.

"Elyse, size and weight does not matter, the force is with you, use its power.. stop thinking about how heavy it is.. now lift up this bed!" Elsye struggled while focusing all her willpower and the force within her, lifting up the bed in the air.

"You did it! Now bring it down, focus dear." slowly she brought all the furniture down, feeling exhausted, she felt her strength leaving her, Elsa immediately intervene placing her radiant hand on Elyse's forehead, her strength renewed she brought the bed down to the floor.

"You have done well my dear, after breakfast I will treat you to something special, you might like yourself, come let's get going I sensed breakfast is nearly ready, after that we will go out for a little stroll, I have a few things to show you."

"What about Luke and Rey, would they become a princess too?"

"Their coronation will take longer, I have a plan for them, but you.. I have something special in mind, you may not understand now.. but later you will soon, when that day comes, you would have made me very proud."

Elsye's smile reappeared, however it was a nervous smile, one hand she wanted to please her, on the other she was uncertained how she was going to do it. "Mummy, I don't know… this seems so so.. overwhelming to me…" her words drifted.

Elsa begin to realised this may take longer then she anticipated, more time and effort would be needed to spend time with Elyse, than Luke or Rey, she considered delegating both of them to Anna and Anakin, deciding it was a wise decision, this will be something she can do, this was in her capabilities, she may not had the best childhood when she was Elsye's age, however she can give Elsye what she didn't have, a better childhood and the best childhood she could ever have, beyond her wildest imagination, with that set in mind she turned back to Elsye.

"You don't have to worry about anything Elsye, from now on you will be under my wing, I will be the best mother more than you could ever imagine, come let's get going.. the others are waiting." walking through the hallway, Elsye begin to admire the protraits of the late kings and queens of various eras, "Why are they wearing wigs mummy?" Elsa chuckled, "Well dear, let's just say fashion at that time was over exaggerated." a slight smile formed on her daughter's face, while they made their way down the hallway.

"Good Morning Elsa." said Anna and Anakin together, followed by, "Good Morning Mother!" said Luke and Leia. In front of them, sat a long white sheet, Elsa watched them butlers and other servants serve different kinds of food, as they were being put on the table. From hash browns, to pancakes, sausages, eggs and loaves of bread, Luke sat beside Anakin, while Rey at Anna's side, Elsa took her seat at the head of the table, with Anakin to her right, Elyse to her left.

Elyse gazed at the food on her silver plate, it was plateful of sausages, bread, beans and eggs, she wondered if she could finished all of this, eagerly she begin to use her hands to pick the sausage, her mouth starting to drool in hunger, only to see a hand over hers, she looked to see her mother shaking her head, "That's not how it's done dear, here let me show you." Elsa rosed from her seat, taking her daughter hands with hers.

"First we pick up the fork and knife, then we place the fork on the sausage, finally we use the knife to slowly cut it." Elsa demonstrate this in front of her, with everyone watching her. Elyse watched her carefully seeing how it was done.

"Now you try dear." Elsye nervously took the utensils, placing the fork on the sausage, her left hand holding the knife begin to shake uncontrollably, turning to Elsa for comfort, she gaved her a encouraging smile, blinking she felt a discharge of her power, realising she had froze the knife, she struggled to maintain control while slicing the sausage. By now she had accidentally frozen the entire sausage.

Anna was now behind her, placing her finger on the sausage she thaw it, seeing a small ember emerged from her finger, she remembered the bounty hunters who almost incinerated her if Luke and Rey had not intervene to save her from them, "Fire! Stay…away… from me….stay away…." just as a short blast of ice emerged from her palm, nearly hitting Luke's face. Luke narrowly dodged it.

"Elsye, please calm down, you are going to get us both killed." yelled Luke, that made it worse, Elsye panicked losing all control of her powers just as ice begin to appear from the white ceiling, she ran to the entrance wanting to run far away as possible, but her feet was stucked to the ground, like gravity itself was holding her down.

"Elsye… Elsye… I need to you relax… take a deep breathe and let it go.."

"I can't, you have to let me go.."

"Where can you go.. outside this palace, you won't survive for even three days.. I can help you, but you have to let me in.."

"I don't… I can't... control it.. please mummy… please.. I dont want to hurt you…" Elsa now felt the temperature of the room dropping, snow had already begin to fall, knowing this from experience, she knew something worse was coming.

"You won't hurt me, take my hand Elsye, we can work this out together.." the snow started to dropped even more, a snowstorm was now imminent, Elsye was taking too long to respond, even though she was immune to the cold, the snow was obscuring her view making it hard for her to keep Elsye from running.

"Mother, do something make it stop!" said Luke now clinging on tightly to Anna, her fire keeping him warm, while Anakin and Rey used the force to prevent them from freezing to death.

"I can't stop it.." cried Elsye, "Mother!" Elsa turned to see Rey's fingers slowing turning to solid ice, the situation was now dire, leaving her with no other option, "Mummy loves you!" She thought out loud to herself.

"Mummy… help me… I can't stop… I can't stop this…" said Elsye, turning to see Elsa, her eyes now glowing like the sun, feeling her radiance, feeling her fear fading like a unknown power that was chasing it away, she begin to feel peace in her heart as fear steadily departed from her.

"Elsye my dear, take a deep breath." said Elsa, placing her now glowing fingers on her daughter's cheeks, Elsye breathe feeling better every passing second, "Very good, now my dear, dissipate this snowstorm."

Elsye stretched out her hands, taking full control of the snow, gathering them into one big snowflake, putting her hands together, stretched it wide, everyone saw as the snowflake disappeared into small particles of snow, Elsa placed her hand on Elyse's shoulder, "I am proud of you dear, you did well." said Elsa.

"I think you should just wear gloves for your own~" Luke stuttered at the sight of the Empress angry glare at him.

"Luke. That's enough out of you.. I think we need to have a father to son quality time together alone.." yelled Anakin, while Luke remained silent before speaking again.

"Her powers needs to be contained or she might hurt someone... the gloves will help.." this time Elsa intervened.

"Luke, that's not the way, concealment will not work with her just as it didn't work with me, we need to help her control her powers, not hide them from the galaxy.."

"But we nearly freezed to death~" Anakin grabbed his hand promoting him to stop talking.

"Darling, I think it's time I had some quality time with our son." moving his eyes towards the hallway, Elsa nodded.

"See you later for dinner Darling, and show our son some discipline, he needs that at this moment." they both left the dinning room, Elsa seeing her husband's black laced gold robe, leaving them alone, "Anna, what are you teaching Rey today?"

"Oh, the interior of the palace, later I will show her the interstellar map of the galaxy and some of our finest fleets! It's going to be fun." said Anna excitedly.

"An excellent idea Anna, be back here at seven thirty sharp, Elsye would be having her coronation tonight, you don't want to be outside when the delegates arrived." said Elsa enthusiastically.

"You can count me being there Elsa! See you tonight, bye!" taking Rey's hand, running out into the brightly lit hallway.

Elsa took Elsye to a very special room, making their way through the corridors, seeing every noble, politicians, ambassadors, lords and dignitaries, of different races and species all mingling on the state of the galaxy, all very well dressed, Elsye saw some of them were mandorians, gungans, mon calamaris, neimoidians and so much more, walking pass them were two pretorian guards, bowing their heads seeing their queen passed by them, they wore crimson armor while holding in their hands saberstaffs, she also saw droids coloured in black with their small rectangular eyes looking at the golden floor, which she had never seen before, the black paint on its chassis made it look menacing to any would be intruders.

"What are those droids mummy? They look..intimidating.." Elsa spoked, "Activate!" The black droid came alive, with red glowing eyes, scanning the environment for any threat then turning to see both the queen and her daughter, "Greetings, I am X seventy-one, I am a guardian and protector of this particular corridor, this is one of the most important sectors of the palace where many important senators, politicians, dignitaries and other important nobles gather for the upcoming meeting with the Empress." said X seventy one, holding his heavy blaster ready to eliminate any threat, Elsye noticed there were so many more, down the hallway at every corner.

"Mummy, why are there so many of them, they are everywhere." said Elsye counting them one by one, "A good queen does not find war, but must always be ready for it, when the time calls for it, I must always be ready for it, our kingdom is vast and we must never take security for granted."

"These droids, what is their number?" asked Elyse curiously.

"They are the latest series of the hunter killer droids, seventy seven, they are my eyes and ears when I am not around the palace, they tell me everything that goes on, specially what the nobles, senators and dignitaries say behind my back, on my command, they either arrest or shoot them on sight if they are attempting to assassinate any important person, they also serve as my bodyguards when there is a need to, so far they do a wonderful job at guarding the palace, come let's proceed, there is something I like to show you dear.. HK seventy-eight, return to your post!" The Empress commanded. It returned to the it's original position seemingly shutting down.

"They are.. quite scary mummy.."

"For my enemies, these droids will be the last thing they will see before they leave this galaxy, and if they survive, they would have second thoughts of trying to assassinate me or anyone close to me, even bounty hunters would think thrice before coming here."

They came at last to a long grand golden staircase, Elsye started to notice a slight change in her mother's crystalline blue dress, feeling the same radiance she felt back at the dinning room, but this time it was different, it was even more powerful than in the dining room. "Come my dear, see the crown jewel of the galaxy, open your eyes and be amazed!" Elsye saw her mother's eyes had now change from black to luminous gold light like the sun itself was in her eyes, but she sensed the goddess's glory had dwarfed even the sun, her blue crystalline dress now glowed so radiantly it filled the entire throneroom while making their way up, even her sleeves changed from grey to pure gold, she also noticed her skin originally fair was now radiant with glittering white light emitting from her body.

Elsye saw there was nobody but themselves, taking this opportunity she saw golden ice pillars above the throneroom, under Elsa's throne.

"Mummy, your tiara.. its so beautiful!" said Elsye, seeing for herself a golden crystal appeared on her long platinum blond hair, they came at last to the top, seeing a enormous circular snowflake platform, they walked towards the centre, with every step Elsa took, the snowflake begin glowing brighter, Elsye now felt the full power of her mother's glorious radiance, wave after wave of peace, serenity and love washed over her, she didn't resist it but basked in it's warm loving embrace. She saw the throne itself. It was made of pure white crystals, while a golden cushion laid there waiting to be sat on, Elsa stopped her eyes now focused on her daughter. Elsye now awestruck, didn't notice the Empress staring at her, Elsa sensed her thoughts knowing what's on her mind spoked.

"Take your place at my side, my daughter." that caught her attention, feeling the platform shake, seeing a small crystals forming from Elsa's hand, watching the crystals taking shape, until finally a throne was formed within seconds. "Mummy.. this is amazing.. so amazing!" She now had her very own throne, wasting no time she sat on it, the crystals glowed, however what she wasn't aware was her eyes was now glowing bright white.

"When the times comes, you will reign alongside with me.. the galaxy will bow their knee to you acknowledging their allegiance to us alone, one day you will claim your inheritance from me, for now bask in my glory as the events unfold before your eyes, you my child are my pride and joy Elyse." said Elsa taking her seat.

Queen Anna and Rey now at the top of the sky tower, saw ten republic resurgence battlecrusiers above the atmosphere, for Anna there was no need for any equipment for her powers enable her to breathe even in space, she placed her hand on Rey giving her the ability to breath in space, stepping towards the semi circular platform gazing into the black starry sky, Rey looked to see a massive ring around the planet.

"What's that? It's huge!" Anna turned to see what she was pointing at, "That my dear is earth's shipyard, I personally recommended we build our own shipyard to reduce the dependency on the Kuat shipyards, due to the time they take to reach the other planets, in case of a war we can deploy our fleets to any war zone within minutes not hours. Our shipyards are as good as the Kuat shipyards themselves."

"How many fleets do we have?" asked Rey curiously.

"Seventy five fleets, each fleet has a thousand resurgence battlecrusiers, with more fleets on the way, my sister uses a few of them for exploratory purposes, this galaxy is vast so far we have found many new planets with exceptional amounts of lifeforms." replied Anna.

Rey watched as the resurgence and a few hammerheads support ships begin powering up their engines, moving from the docks seeing them jumped into hyperspace, she dreamed one day she will be able to command a ship of her own, even possibly a fleet of this powerful vessels, suddenly she saw hundreds of resurgence battlecrusiers jumping out of hyperspace, too numerous to count these were painted white with crimson red tile in the middle of each ship, they surrounded and covered nearly the whole planet like a protective shell, Rey wondered what could this meant, were they under attack or something, "What kind of ships are these?"

"They are my sister's personal fleet, the pinnacle of the resurgence class battlecrusiers, their presence here only means one thing.. its time we head to throneroom.. the coronation of your sister is about to begin, let's get you some royal clothing, you are going to look like a princess just like her.." said Anna, teleporting them both to get ready for the upcoming ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "Hey guys! This is the chapter I enjoyed writting, you will have to read it to know why this is also one of important chapters too, you are going to like the next one if you enjoy this one, oh spoiler alert, there is a plot twist in this chapter, stay tuned for more!**

 **The more interesting parts are about to begin, enjoy reading this chapter, I am very sure you would come back and keep reading for a long time. ;)**

 **Chapter 4 The Grand Coronation**

Somewhere within the unknown regions of wild space, king Hans continues his persuit of the remnants of the first empire, seeing they had no where to go close in on their position, his fleet of a thousand resurgence battlecrusiers vastly outmatched their inferior fleet of fifty star destroyers and fifty super star destroyers. Some of the imperials seeing they had no place to go, turned to face their pursuers knowing full end this will spell the end for them.

"Sir, they are turning to engage us, what are your orders?" asked the captain, watching to see half of the imperial fleet turning around to engage them.

"If they want to fight us so badly, then let's give it to them, all ships fire at will, BLOW THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" he commanded, splitting half of his fleet to engage the super star destroyers while the half engage the star destroyers.

"Sir, they deployed their TIE fighters, what should we do?"

"Deploy the X-Wings and Y-Wings, let's finished the job captain, this will be the last day of the first empire, today we will wipe them clean off the face of this universe for good!"

"Very good sir, what about the other fleeing imperials, they seem to jumping into hyperspace to an unknown planet.."

"We will know soon enough captain, if they think they can run from us, they will find that they are very sadly mistaken~" suddenly the whole ship began to shake, nearly losing his balance he noticed a super star destroyer was opening fire on his ship.

"All guns, divert all fire to that super star destroyer, bring those shields down!" both ships were now beside each other, exchanging heavy turbolaser fire at each other, that was exactly what he planned.

"Our shields are taking a beating, we must retreat~"

"No! We need to keep them distracted, their shields will be down within thirty seconds, command the other ships to focus fire on that ship.. we must bring the shields down.." yelled Hans, blood was sliding down his left side of head, keeping his gaze on the super star destroyer and waited.

"Your highness, their shields are down!"

"Great timing, order the Y-Wings to destroy that ship, finish it off captain." as the turbolasers of his ship turned taking direct aim at the command bridge, Hans took one last look at the super star destroyer predicting it's fate, "FIRE!" all the turbolasers fired all at once, the massive barrage of green bolts of death completely annihilated the command bridge, fires soon begin to spread throughout the superstructure of the fallen super star destroyer, it didn't take long for both the X-Wings, Y-Wings and the battlecrusiers to critically damaged the ship and soon exploded, leaving behind debris of the once mighty vessel.

"Sir.. they are full retreat we can persue..no..wait.. five eclipse class dreadnoughts are turning around and.. preparing to fire on our position.. we must order the~"

"Stand your ground captain! Order all ships to engage those star dreadnoughts, we have to bring it down.. or we will lose this battle.. order two hundred ships each to one of those dreadnoughts, and get all our X-Wings and Y-Wings in the air now!" he commanded.

Hovering above the nearest dreadnought, he ordered all turbolasers to open fire on their immense shields, attempting to distract them buying them enough time for the other resurgence battlecrusiers to join in the fight, seeing he was the nearest threat, the dreadnaught diverted half its heavy turbolasers to engage his ship, while preparing it's super laser to obliterate his ship.

"Divert all power to the turbolasers, we must crack those shields if we are to live another day, now or never.. we must succeed!"

"Sir! Our shields are down! I highly recommend we deploy the new starfighters… they will turn the tide of this battle quickly..." Before the captain could finished a stray red blaster bolt hit the window, both Hans and the captain fell to the floor. Hans quickly got up, seeing his eyeballs not moving indicating he was dead.

"You heard him! Get those FT-SIX PIKES in the air, and get them to engage those dreadnoughts now!" he commanded, the ship was now taking damage, hull breach was becoming a possibility with every passing minute, however the worse was yet to come. Fire soon started spreading throughout his ship, as the alarm sounded, half the decks were already on fire. The turbulence rocked the ship with every turbolaser starting to breach the ship's hull.

"Put those fires out, we must keep the ship afloat, hang on men!"

The FT-SIX Pikes were the newest addition alongside the venerable X-Wings and Y-Wings, capable of a bigger bombing payload fully tested and ready for action. They took off from the hangar of every resurgence battlecrusiers, engaging the dreadnoughts. Within thirty minutes the shields were finally down.

"Their shields are down! Concentrate all fire on the their main bridge, destroy them!" with the combined fire coming from the battlecrusiers, X-Wings, Y-Wings and FT-SIX Pikes, all of the five eclipse dreadnoughts were soundly defeated, seeing them blow up in a massive fiery explosion. They achieved victory but not without a cost, losing three hundred of their battlecrusiers along with the countless starfighters, veteran pilots, well trained crew and some of the veteran battle hardened captains that fought in the war against the first empire. Little did they know this was all a distraction for the remanent of the empire to get away from them.

"Sir, They have taken the bait, we are clear for hyperspace jump, on your command." said the imperial captain.

"Good! Set a course for this coordinates, they will never be able to track us there." said grand admiral Octavian Grant, taking a step closer seeing the stars close in as they with the remanent of the imperial jumped into hyperspace.

Hans seeing the last imperial ship jumped into hyperspace pondered if he should persue them further, seeing his fleet was badly damaged, he decided to take his fleet back to earth for immediate repairs and replenish his lost ships and crew, "Set a course for home, we will hunt them down again soon." said Hans turning heading his personal quarters, "Captain Caldrus, take charge here till we reach earth." commanded Hans making his way to elevator. Back within the palace itself, Luke was about to discover his stance with his father.

"Father, Elsye lacks control of her powers, and if she is not careful… she could cause more harm than..good to others.. we need to~" Anakin cut him off~

"You should hear yourself talk son.. you sound like a control freak, and this is not the way to go.. here is what I want you to do when you see Elsye again, you will apologise to her."

"I.. but it's not my fault.. she lost control of her powers.."

"She is learning to control her powers, what you said at the dining room son was downright mean.. you Will apologise to her."

"But…I.. she.."

"You will apologise to her! Is that Clear?!" shouted Anakin crossing his arms, his eyes glare at him, Luke saw the small embers in his eyes, they were getting stronger with each passing second.

"Well? Are you going to apologise? Or would you like me to punish you? Trust me son, you won't like it.. not one bit of it!" Luke felt the ground slowly started to tremble, seeing he had no choice, he made his decision.

"I will apologise to Elsye, I admit father.. I was wrong, I am..sorry.." Anakin didn't say a word, instead he stoop down, the fire in his eyes was gone yet he was not done yet, unlike Elsa who would show compassion, he had a better idea in mind, at last he spoked.

"Come with me, I need to show you something.." he didn't wait for Luke to take his hand, he took the young boy's hand firmly, leading him through the corridors of the golden hallways, they came at last facing a bronze square wooden door, using the force the door opened by itself, pressing the handle downwards they entered into the room.

Luke saw the walls of the room was decorated in silver, to the left was a king size bed with red pillows and a gold laced blanket, below him was a white fur carpet, all around he saw protraits of fine art and of lords and dukes, on top of the ceiling was a huge chandelier which automatically shine by itself, to the left he saw a square shaped mirror and beside it was a brown wardrobe, including a tall four-legged black study table with two chairs in front of it.

"This room my son can be yours, if you give me your word that you would stop being mean and rude to your sister.."

"But what if I don't.." said Luke boldly.

"Remember son this is a palace with hundreds of rooms, they don't call it the sky palace for nothing, how do you think we manage all the nobles, dignitaries, ambassadors and diplomats? Don't be naive to think I will hesitate for a moment to lock you in this room for the whole day.. don't even think of trying to escape, if you do believe me I will know, before you even step foot outside this room, I will be outside waiting for you.." said Anakin firmly.

"Do know I could have given you the storeroom as your room, so be grateful and I don't want to see or hear from your sister, that you are being rude to her again.. because if I do, you will cleaning this room from bottom to top for a week, do you understand?" Luke took a step back, his father's discipline was swift and harsh, now he knew the difference between both his parents.

"Yes…"

"Yes who?"

"Yes Father!" he replied courageously, Anakin looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Luke remember this, treat people the same way you would like them to treat you, that's the golden rule you must learn, now get yourself ready, it's time for your sister's coronation, again be on your best behaviour."

"So.. do I get this room?" he asked.

"Only if you promised to be your best behaviour." replied Anakin.

"I will do my best father.." Anakin didn't reply him, but opened the wardrobe, taking out a white shirt, pants, black belt and black shoes. Luke touched them feeling the material, it was thick and made out of the finest material.

Within a few seconds Luke was ready, he looked in the mirror seeing how splendid he looked, Anakin however was skeptical, it was too plain, an idea strucked his mind. Snapping his fingers, five small golden buttons appeared on his white shirt along with two golden espulets on both his shoulders, white snowflake gloves coverd his hands, to top it off, a collar with a long white cape with a large snowflake of the Elsaian Republic at the back.

"You looked like a prince son! Come along, we are going to be late, and your mother doesn't like it when we are late.." said Anakin, taking his hand, they slowly disappeared while teleporting to the throneroom.

Both Elsa and Elyse were now ready, hours before the arrival of both Anna with Rey and Anakin with Luke, she redesigned the throneroom, Elsa closed her eyes, the ground begin to shake as huge golden crystals emerged from beneath of the throneroom, covering the entire circular throneroom, behind her throne a small white circular platform formed nested on the crystals, followed by two more on the left and the right, a few inches away from each other, finally to the far left and far right two more circular platforms formed. Standing up to face the platform behind her, she waved her right hand across the room, starting from the middle golden platform, a small golden staircase formed connecting it to the platform, the same with the other four platforms.

Finally using the force she lifted her crystal throne, placing it in the middle of the mid platform, she created all four thrones placing them in the middle of each of the platforms, finally she placed Elsye's crystal throne in the middle of the massive circular snowflake platform, along with one white throne for Rey on the right and for Luke on the left. To top if off, she raised golden statutes of Anakin, Hans and for Anna, behind their thrones.

" **Mummy.. its so so.. beautiful!** " said Elsye taking a seat on her new white crystal throne, surveying her surroundings, feeling on top of the world. Elsa sensing the time had almost come for the coronation to begin, walked in front of her.

" _My dear it's nearly time for your coronation to begin, here is what I want you to do, the announcer will make a short statement by addressing me, your father, your aunt and someone who is your uncle, Luke and Rey will sit beside you, when I call you, step forward and knee before me."_

" **Okaayyyy mummy, I want to show you something..** " said Elyse, waving her hands, as a small shape of snow, appeared and another, along with snowball legs, slowly forming into a snowman, with three stone buttons on upper and lower chest, with two sticks for his hands and three twigs as hair on top of his head, including a buck tooth.

" **Look mummy, a snowman!** " The words barely left her mouth, as the snowman came to live, seeing them both, he kindly introduce himself first to Elsye.

"Hi, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsye responded with a hug, **"I love you Olaf!"** now the snowman turned to Elsa, with the same introduction but Elsa's joyful expression soon turned to shock and sorrow, she stood there frozen her eyes set on the snowman who had been corrupted by the dark side, turned into a monstrosity known as marshmallow and attacked her mercilessly, she sensed her daughter staring at her wondering what was going through her mind.

Elsa shifted her gaze at her, then turned back to look at Olaf, his wide smile and his outstretched hand, full of joy and excitement, it was that simple shake the snow snowman's hand and let her keep this new companion, maybe he would be different, what harm could he pose to her and Elsye, certainly it was a easy choice, with that in mind she stood down with her right hand outstretched to his.

Elsye watched them in excitement, seeing Olaf and her mummy shake hands for the first time, their hands met establishing physical contact, Olaf started, "Hi, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs, do.. you know how to hug?"

Olaf waited for Elsa to open her mouth, studying her crytic behaviour, Elsa's mouth finally opened, with a few words she responded the same words when she last saw him years ago.

" _Goodbye… Olaf…_ " Elsye's eyes widen with shock, just as white flames engulfed the snowman, within a few seconds he melt into a puddle of liquid, along with his stone buttons.

" **Olaf… Noooooo**!" She cried looking down at the puddle of liquid with teary eyes, **"Why mummy… why? HE WAS MY FRIEND!"** She yelled unable to contained her anger any longer.

" **He was mine too… but he turned on me… he turned to the dark side of the Force.. tried to execute me…** " with pain in her heart, Elsa raised and lock both her hands together, opened both her palms, taking aim at the puddle, just as she begin charging up her powers just as her palms glowed brighter.

" **Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee.. doonnntttt…** " just as Elsye stood in front of her just a few inches from the empress's palms, on her knees, but Elsa would not be swayed, her beams now at full power, turning away from her unleashed them as they phased through Elsye's body, disintegrating the puddle of snow leaving not a single trace of liquid left.

" _Elsye, I loved Olaf..too.._ " the light in the room slowly faded, leaving the room in complete darkness. Elyse unable to see anything watched below as the gigantic snowflake below slowly lost its light, feeling afraid she cried out, " **Mummy**?" there was no answer, she cried out again " **Mummy, where…are…you**?" still there was no answer, this time she felt her heart beating rapidly, she felt terror and dread griping her heart, she cried out one final time.

" **Mummy? Please don't leave me…alone!** " suddenly out of the darkness, she heard a familiar voice.

" _I am…here…_ " following the direction of the voice, she saw two golden tears like a streaming river flowing the figure's cheek, upon walking closer she saw it was her mother sitting on her throne, her entire body once glowing with light she emited, was now covered in darkness. Elyse felt herself being lifted onto her lap, Elsa opened her eyes spoked,

" _I am…so…sorry!_ " Elsye saw her eyes was glowing white in spite of her body being covered in darkness. Before Elyse could even respond, tears came streaming down uncontrollably she felt her mother's hands wrapped around her in loving embrace, Elsa finally broke down, holding her daughter close to her chest, as she wailed uncontrollably, all of a sudden, every lightbulb in the palace burst, creating a blackout, every ship within the radius of the palace found themselves drifting in the air, the darkness spread from the palace covering the entire earth in darkness, fortunately the people of earth still had power, all of them seeing the palace now surrounded in clouds of darkness, they felt the deep sorrow their Empress felt, sending some of them to their knees wailing while many bow their heads in reverence.

"Aunty Anna… the whole planet is… so… dark… what should we do?" asked Rey as they both looked from the window of the command deck of Anna's personal command ship. Not even the rays of sunlight could penetrate the darkness, " Oh…Elsa.." said Anna seeing the darkness covered the entire earth while the fleet stood by.

"We.. wait…my sister needs…time…" closing her eyes and bowing her head, Rey and the others soon followed suit. From that point on, the whole galaxy stood still in silence.

An hour had now passed, Anakin seeing the whole world covered in complete darkness, knew what he had to do, closing his eyes teleporting himself into the throneroom, seeing the whole throneroom in complete darkness and the wailing was so loud it nearly burst his eardrums, following the sound of the wailing spoked,

"Elsa… there was nothing you could have done, he wouldn't turn.. please.. you have to let him go…it's not your fault…" placing his fingers in his ears. Struggling to get near to her.

What felt like a powerful force wind, knock him off his feet, reacting quickly he grabbed on the platform, determined to reach Elsa.

"Elsa! Search your feelings... if you could have save him, would he have turn back to the light?"

"Daddy.. is right.. mummy… please mummy.. let him go.." Elsa momentarily stopped to consider their words, she knew she could have done better, but it was in the past, mustering the courage she stopped wailing, slowly her body revered back to original glowing form, she gazed lovingly at both of them, looking upwards to raise her hands, two beams of light shot high into the sky, dispelling all the darkness restoring back to normal.

"Its so good to have you back Darling.." said Anakin feeling squeezed by his wife.

"I Love you too Elsa Darling, so what now?"

" _Now we commence the coronation, get everyone here Darling, it's time we begin!_ " said Elsa parting from the hug, snapping her fingers, transforming Elyse's clothes into a white icy dress like hers, with a royal golden cape, Elsa, Elyse and Anakin stood beside each other just as the Empress spoked, " _Its time!_ " She said disappearing into a flash of light.

Both Will Turner and Elizabeth Swaan stood outside the enormous silvery diamond doors of the main throneroom, with two heavily armored royal guards standing guard, both of them dignitaries of their home world of Alderaan, having a fruitful relationship with the Empress herself, stood at the diamond doors waiting.

"The Empress has a surprise for us, we have not heard from her in a very long time, it feels only yesterday that the empire was defeated, now we have the Elsaian Republic governing the whole galaxy, which I am most eternally grateful, with the empire finally gone we can work towards rebuilding our nation."

"Truer words can't never be said enough, our nation has never seen better days, it's indeed the golden age for the entire galaxy, the Empress has sped up the whole process with the valuable aid she provided, we are doing a lot better than before, thanks to her uniting the various house under us, everything is going so well!"

Before they could say another word, the diamond doors suddenly opened inwardly by themselves, the guards stepped aside allowing, the nobles, ambassadors and dignitaries in, as they walked in they couldn't help but admire the splendor of the throneroom the Empress had created, Queen Anna stood in the middle of the thronerom and watched them as they gathered nearly filling half of the throneroom.

"Who are those two...children.." said Will Turner seeing both Luke and Rey sitting on the white throne. The diamond doors closed themselves behind, the throneroom glittered, Anna sensing it was now time with authority she spoked.

"Presidents, Prime Ministers, Dignitaries, Nobles, Senators, Ambassadors and Diplomats! Behold her Majesty, SURPREME DIVINE EMPRESS ELSA!" taking a step back towards Rey, just as the Goddess came down from the sky like lightning, nearly everyone covered their eyes, seeing her stand up her eyes gaze at them smiled.

" _MY FRIENDS, TODAY WE STAND ON THE THRESHOLD ON A NEW AGE OF PEACE, FREEDOM, PROSPERITY BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, LOVE THE SOLE POWER THAT UNITES US ALL TOGETHER, TODAY YOU WILL WITNESS SOMETHING GREAT! ELSYE STEP FORWARD!_ "

The diamond doors once again open, Elsye made her forward walking through the group of the most important people of the galaxy, their eyes now focused on her, whispers and murmurs can be heard, tugging her long white cape to cover her shoulders, she ignored them keeping her focus solely on her mother, unknown to her both Will and Elizabeth her eyes started to glow white the closer she get to the goddess. They wondered could they be related.

Elsye did as she was instructed, kneeling on her right feet to face her mother's white glowing crystalline dress, Elsa wiggled her fingers, a white lightsaber appeared in her hands, activating the blade hearing the roar from its long slumber, the superheated silver blade came to live, placing it a few inches above Elsye's head.

" _FROM THIS FORWARD, YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS PRINCESS ELYSE OF THE ELSAIAN REPUBLIC, AND OF THE GALAXY, ARISE MY DAUGHTER, TAKE YOUR PLACE AT MY SIDE_!" The Empress placed upon her head a star crown on her head, it fit her perfectly, Elsye smiled at her rising to her feet, taking her place on the throne between Rey and Luke.

"THERE IS ANOTHER I HAVE TO ANOINT, QUEEN ANNA STEP FORWARD AND RECEIVE YOUR CROWN!"

Anna could hardly believe her ears, she step forward kneeling before her sister, doing her best to contain her excitement.

"QUEEN ANNA, BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, I PROCLAIMED YOU THE SOVEREIGN RULER OF THE OUTER RIM SECTORS AND PLANETS, EVERY GOVERNMENT WILL SUBMIT TO YOUR RULE, ARISE! CLAIM YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AT MY SIDE!"

Anna felt a crown placed above her head, feeling a sudden rush of joy and excitement, she wanted to scream it out loud, Elyse noticed one of the dignitaries staring at her, closing her eyes she whispered into Will's mind through the force, "You want to hug your wife and kiss her lovingly with all your heart." Will obeyed and kiss his Elizabeth on her cheeks, he hugged her lovingly too, Elizabeth stunned by her husband's action question him discreetly, "What are you doing Will?" Elsye laughed silently, Will snapped out of the trance, looking for the culprit but instead rolled his eyes dismissing it as too much stress.

"I DECLARE TODAY AND TOMORROW A HOLIDAY FOR THE ENTIRE GALAXY, LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!"

The words were barely out of her mouth, just as various amounts of food and drinks on ten rectangular tables appeared before their eyes, it didn't take long for them to dig in, Elsye's powers didn't go unnoticed, Elsa had felt a shift in the force, seeing her daughter's power in the force manifesting itself, now was the time to train in the best way she knew how, away from all the distractions of the palace life, she thought of the perfect planet in mind for her, the planet when she years ago faced her innermost demons and won, Dagobah.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: "Hey guys! This chapter was quite difficult to write, however thank God I manage to put it all neatly together, there will be some new ships, which you can find via Google Images, this is going to be a long but interesting chapter, I aim to make this story better with every chapter I write so leave me a review as it helps me write faster.**

 **More importantly, I have something special for Luke and Rey, stay tuned to find out more, the story is about to get more interesting, sit back and enjoy the story."**

 **Chapter 5 Baptism of Fire.**

Empress Elsa from her throne gazed to see everyone around her, this was one of the best days not just for her, but for the entire galaxy, seeing through the force the global cheering of all the people from all across the galaxy put a smile on her face, her heart leaped with joy, seeing her daughter so happy, her attention however was diverted seeing both Rey and Luke approaching her. Elsa sensed they had come with a request, rising from her throne in all her radiance spoked.

"What's on your mind, my children?" asked Elsa stepping closer towards them.

"We would like.. to become.. a prince… and a princess like Elsye is.." said both of them together, Elsa amazed by their audacity, considered their request putting her fingers on her chin, examined them thoroughly from the conversations they had with both Anakin and Anna.

"Do you have any idea what the title of princess entails?" asked Elsa with a questionable look on her face.

They quickly turned to see the their sister, admiring the radiant blue dress she wore, and the long white radiant cape, the image of what being a princess was like quickly formed in their minds, turning back to their mother they answered.

"Yes, we do.." Elsa however was quick to point out their wrong perspective of what being a princess is going to be like.

"You have much to learn about what being a princess or a prince is like, you are not ready for this role yet, the title and rank of princess comes with more burdens than with privileges, the same with the rank of Divine Empress."

"But… we can handle it.. we can do it.. give us a chance~" at that Elsa cut them off, knowing their potential, they were like children asking to pilot a X-wing, although she did admire their audacity to ask her, the time will soon come but now was not the time.

"You are not ready for this yet.. but in time you will.. soon I will split the ice apart, break the frozen heart, and draw out her true potential, soon you will see the end results, yes that's right, you my children will see it happening." Elsa proclaimed.

Before any of them could say another word, Queen Anna walked behind Rey and Luke interrupting them, "I am sorry to interrupt, but you have important meeting with the Ten, they would like to see you.." said Anna, her tone sounding urgent.

"Anna, see to it that our guests are entertained, I will be back shortly." said Elsa walking towards the door, the royal guards bowed their heads, just then Elsa stop, "Ensure my children stay within the confines of throneroom, they are not to leave till I get back, am I understood?"

"Yes your Highness!" they replied, seeing their Empress smiled as she walked off through the corridors of the palace.

"The Empress seems to be in the joyous mood today, do you think we might get a bonus this year?"

"We just might.. if we keep doing our duty.. I really would like to see Alderaan, I heard the planet is exceptionally beautiful beyond words, it would be a pity..if I am unable to bring my family there this year.." said the royal guard, unknowingly to them, Elsa heard every word of their conversation, stopped and turn approaching them looking them straight in the eye.

"Quiet! Here she comes.."

"You don't need to pretend, I heard every word.. for your exceptional performance and steadfast duty to my kindgom and your contant vigil over me, I hereby give you triple bonus this year.. enjoy your holiday in Alderaan." She declared, the guards hardly believed their ears went on their knees.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Your Majesty!"

"Arise! My loyal guards! You have done well, keep it up and I will reward you further." They rose to their feet, bow their heads and returned to the throneroom, while Elsa continued her walk to the conference room.

Elsa at last came to the conference room where the the Ten including the king and queen were waiting, the Ten, the founders of the Kuat Corporation even the king and queen of planet Kuat itself, after the defeat of the first empire they quickly switched their allegiance to her, thus in return she gave them countless amounts of credits, and gave them licence to rule over the former criminal capital of Nar Shadda and Nal Hutta, which are now home to most of the Elsaian Republic's fleets in the outer rim. Two representatives Mikaru Corporation and Galactic Merchants Union was present too. Elsa sat down at the head of the table, putting on her royal regal mask, six hunter killer droids took their positions, keeping vigil in case anything should happen, their weapons at the ready to kill if nesscessary.

"Ah yes, Empress Elsa, it's always a pleasure to do business with you, how is the resurgence class battlecrusiers coming along? I take it they are serving you exceptionally well?" he asked.

"Indeed they are performing exceptionally well, I assume you have come with a purpose?"

"We do, in fact we have developed new ships that will provide more firepower to the exceptionally powerful resurgence battlecrusiers, feast your eyes on the new Legator Class Super Dreadnought and Supercarrier, fifteen thousand meters in length this ship is able to carry ten thousand starfighters of your choice and well enough to defend itself against any group of starfighters."

"Most interesting, but I do believe you have more ships to show?"

"We have, your majesty.." said both the merchants of the Galactic Union and the Mikaru Corporation.

"Meet the largest and most heavily armed ship ever constructed, the Assertor Class Star Dreadnaught, fifteen thousand and thirty one meters in length, this ship carries far more weapons than the executor, from the tests we have done so far, it outclasses many ships not just in weapons alone but carries a total of eighteen wings of any starfighters you desire."

"To add to the fleet, may I present the newest troop transport ship, the Bellator Class Super Star Destroyer, this ship is solely dedicated to carry any type of tank, walkers, gunships, troop transports, however at the cost of some armaments being sacrificed for speed, but I assure you this ship packs a punch, any ship or wings of starfighters seeing this ship as a easy target, will find themselves regretting their decision."

"Hmm, this ship would be better suited to protecting the vulnerable Legator supercarriers, and I will find much use for this new ship, I believe the clones would like this ship."

"A most wise decision your highness!" said the king, "Now onto our three final ships, allow me to introduce the Imperious Class Star Destroyers, the successors to its predessors of the imperial pellaeon class destroyers, boasting a length of one thousand and nine hundred meters, this ships would provide an excellent addition to fleet defense against any starfighters or capital ship assaults."

"In addition to the fleet, we have the Sovereign Class Super Star Destroyer, with the ability to carry superlaser on board, also specially designed as anti starfighter destroyer with excellent fleet support, you should have no trouble landing your ground forces in any planet you desire."

"It certainly does look like it can fill in the role, what is your final ship?" the king smirked like a hunter ready to spring the trap. With pride he took a deep breath and spoked.

"Your Majesty it's with great pride that I present to you the pride and joy of our latest ship, behold! The Goliath Class Ultra Star Dreadnaught! The Monarch of the skies! Boasting a impressive length of two hundred and sixty kilometres meters wide, this ship is equipped with cloning facilities, if you require an army, a superlaser on par with the death star, a gravity well, but more importantly the ability to carry a flotilla of any star dreadnaught and super star destroyers, finally it's quad turbolasers, point defense turrets and it's extremely powerful shields makes this ship invincible to nearly any attack, any fleet attempting to take it down will soon meet its swift demise! This ship is all yours!"

Elsa eyebrows raised seeing it from blue hologramic view of the colossal ship, this ship was the definition of massive, powerful and the embodiment of power, worthy to become her new flagship and the symbol of her republic.

"This certainly is an impressive ship, I want you to produce seven of this massive ships, and only seven of them no more of it." Elsa commanded.

"Certainly that would take a few months, it will be fully operational and ready for your use.." said the king confidently.

"Furthermore, I want three thousand Resurgence ships, two thousand five hundred Legator Supercarriers, two thousand Assertors, Imperious Star Destroyers and Five hundred Hammerheads, I am increasing the numbers of fleets from seventy five times four, which is three hundred fleets times ten thousand ships and which I believe is three million ships.."

"In addition, I want twenty thousand Resurgence battlecrusiers, nineteenth thousand and five hundred Legator Supercarriers, nineteen thousand and five hundred Assertors, nineteen thousand and five hundred Imperious star destroyers, Nineteen thousand five hundred Interdictors and two thousand Sovereign Super Star Destroyers, for my own personal fleet, the Divine Justice."

"It will certainly be done your majesty, although this may take time, we recently upgraded our shipyards, so.. we will be able to produce half of what you are asking.. let's say within six months and the other in another six months, your fleet will be ready, I guarantee that!" he vowed. Elsa was about to respond when she fell into a trance, seeing the stars then suddenly a massive wormhole appeared out of nowhere, pouring out thousands upon thousands of ships too numerous to count, ravaging, pillaging and bombarding worlds, her fleet of seventy five thousand ships combined with her own fleet were outnumbered and outmatched against them. Two hands behind her grab her pulling her back to reality.

"Your Majesty… your majesty! Are you alright?" One hunter killer droid helped her to her feet, regaining her posture she spoked, "I need those ships build.. as fast as possible, we have no time..." said Elsa, they noticed her face was filled with dread, taking her seat while putting on her regal mask.

"Now if that's all, I will be retuning to my duties, get those ships ready gentleman, we might need them sooner than we think." said Elsa walking out of the door making her way back to the entrance of the throneroom, the guards bowing before her, while walking straight to her throne, ignoring the people around her, she closed her eyes telepathically calling all the leaders of the deep core and core worlds to begin construction of more shipyards immediately.

Elsa feeling the need to speed up production of the new ships, teleporting from her throne high above the earth's atmosphere, seeing earth's already existing orbital shipyard, raised her hands wide, visualising a greater and more massive shipyards for her new ships that would take a few days instead of months, but knowing time was short she will take a more personal approach, with her hands outstretched she channeled her powers, now at full power she clapped them together, a luminous halo appeared above the shipyard, another soon formed below it, slowly the halos soon transformed itself in a fully functional orbital shipyards, Elsa telepathically activated numerous construction droids to the shipyards, their numbers like sand on the beaches, they soared upwards, arriving at their destination, "Start with the Resurgence battlecrusiers, follow by the Legator Supercarriers, then the Assertor Star Dreadnaughts, the Imperious Star Destroyers, and Bellator Dreadnaughts, now build!" She commanded, they wasted no time started working immediately on the ships, providing them with materials they needed, Elsa seeing her job was done, teleported back to the throneroom feeling assured her new ships will be ready within a few weeks.

Anakin spend much of his time conversing with the dignitaries, sensing their thoughts and emotions through the force making it easy to define what were their true feelings, he knew some of them were trying to curry favor from him, he however didn't give that opportunity, now turning to Elsye, seeing how much fun she was having with Luke and Rey, he felt her powers manifesting, while Luke and Rey had barely just begun.

"Elyse, let's have dinner together, Luke and Rey will join you later.." Elsye nodded obediently, her father taking her hand as they both walked towards his room, closing the door behind him as pretorian guards stood behind the door, Anakin took out his lightsaber showing it to her.

"Do you know, what is this?" he asked, wondering how she would answer.

"This.. is a lightsaber.." examining it finding the activation button, turning it on while holding it in her hands, dazzled by its white superheated plasma just as lightning begin to engulfed the whole blade, Elsye nearing dropped it in fright seeing the lightning emerging from all sides of the blade.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Its the symbol of the power of the force, very few know of this secret.. keep this to yourself and only between us." he warned her sternly.

"Now let's test your power in the force, droid step forward.." a old model b-one battledroid activated standing towards him, "Droid, shoot her!" The droid responded, "Roger, Roger!" placing his blaster at the child ready to fire, Elsye panicked not knowing what to do, the droid fire his blaster, suddenly Elsye instinctively hold the lightsaber firmly deflecting it back to the droid instantly destroying it.

"Well done Elsye, daddy is proud of you, now for your second test.." Anakin raised his hand unlocking the huge square shaped crate, a super battledroid stepped out ready for orders.

"This time, you need to be more creative, droid open fire on her!" The super battle droid didn't respond, instead it open fire immediately, Elsye dodged three of its shots defending herself.

"Stop going on the defense, you will be overwhelmed, go on the offense!" Elsye felt fear griping her again, the fear of failure, in the heat of the moment she felt the force calming her, "Elyse, remain calm, you are in control not your fears, focus! You can do it!" She didn't recognise that voice but it calm her, she focused closing her eyes for a few moments.

Opening her eyes she leap into the air, raising her lightsaber high, and with all her power brought it down on the super battle droid, slicing it clean in half, coming down with a loud thud leaving a small crater in the floor.

Anakin seeing the power emiting from her glowing white eyes, knew she was not just strong but powerful in the force, he knew where that power came from, from that point on he realised she could take on a battalion of droids and win, with enough motivation and training.

"I feel.. powerful, like a weight that's been taken off my shoulders.." She said feeling the force course through her body.

"Elsye, it's the force that makes us powerful, not the armor or the lightsabers we carry, those are merely extensions to our power, if we let the force flow through us without hindrance, we will achieve much greater things than this.."

"Father, I want to experience the force everyday.. and without limit, I want to be strong and powerful like you and.."

"You will Elsye! You will know the true power of the force!" said Elsa, her voice echoing throughout the room, she appeared before them in her full radiance, her radiant white light shining from her body brighter than the brightest star.

Elsye seeing her mother's hands burning with golden light, her eyes completely covered in luminous bright light, yet she felt the urge to touch, "If I could touch her dress, I would gain her power." walking confidently towards her mother, she touched her dress, right there she felt her immense power like a massive tidal wave washing over her.

"Power, POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" She declared, light begin emerging from her skin, her pale face now turned fair, her body and organs now strengthened, the light now penetrated into her innermost soul, destroying her fear and anxiety that once control her, she begin to see the force for what it truly was, the lifeblood of the galaxy, she hovered in midair, light emerging from her entire body with her hands outstretched, she yelled, "It.. is.. finished!" Elsa seeing what was happening grab her as she was about to fall to the ground.

"I am…sleepy.." falling asleep at Elsa's arms, "She has become one with the Force, I sensed the force now lives in her, but how strong?"

"We will have to find out tomorrow, we should begin her training immediately, her power I sensed has grown exponentially.. she is powerful.. but she must learn to property use this power.. how much power did she take from you?"

"She only scratched the surface.." laughed Elsa, "Now the seed is planted, we shall see how powerful she becomes.. at her own pace, this power is as good as how much she wants to know about her true potential.. tomorrow we are taking her on a field trip.." said Elsa.

"I know that smile Darling, you are up to something, whatever it is.. I can't wait to see what you have planned for our daughter.."

"You will see it tomorrow, everything will be revealed at the right time, put all your meetings aside, this is one event you don't want to miss.." said Elsa grinning.

"A chance to be with you and our daughter together, I would never say no to that, it's been too long since we last spend quality time.. you, me and her.." he smiled.

Elsa sensed through the force his longing to be with her alone, like the old days when it was just them together exploring the galaxy, Elsa in secret longed for that moment too, however realised she needed to create that moment, otherwise it will never happen, slowly setting down Elsye on their bed, she placed her arms across his shoulders, gazing lovingly in his eyes, kissed him tenderly.

He returned her kiss with his own, sharing the moment together, the galaxy seemed to stop frozen in time, while the stars and moon outside shone through the balcony, Elyse her eyes narrowly opened stole a glance at them before going back to sleep. They slowly broke from the kiss, they both scanned each other's eyes compassionately, feeling a deeper longing for each other, they said nothing instead fixed their eyes on each other oblivious to Elsye sinking her head into the pillow, pulling the blanket over her, falling into a very deep sleep.

"You looked just as beautiful the first time I saw you my dearest Elsa!" said Anakin, placing both his hands on her bare shoulders.

"And you my dear Anakin and loving husband, look just as young and handsome as you were so many years ago, when you crashed your ship into my courtyard.."

"You are not going to let that go, won't you my Darling?" he smiled.

"You read my mind, I am never letting that one or even you go Darling, you are mine and I am yours, it's been so long we been together, once we are done with our daughter's field trip, you and me are going to have some time together.." said Elsa.

"I am looking forward to that, let's get rest, we have a long day tomorrow Darling, you take the left, I will take the right.."

"Elsye, is eavesdropping on us, let's sleep before she attempts to read our minds.. which that's beyond her ability now.." yawned Elsa, taking the left side of the bed placing her hand over her daughter's shoulder, stroking her blond hair, " Elsye dear, quit trying to probe my thoughts, my mind is a impenetrable fortress.."

"Goodnight mummy..and daddy, see you in the morning." kissing them both on their foreheads, turning to face her father, placing her right hand over his neck tugging herself close to his chest, with a broad smile across her face. Anakin remembered it was the same feeling he had when Elsa would often tug him across his shoulders after a long day of near endless meetings with various senators and dignitaries. Seeing both of them sound asleep, he closed his eyes looking forward to a new day ahead.

Elsa woked up first, seeing the sun had not rise yet, made her way in the hallway, walking a short distance towards the end of hall, seeing two hunter killers droids standing guard, they scanned her thoroughly, allowing her to pass, the tunqstoid doors opened, walking towards the huge rectangular glass mirror, typing in the code into the keypad, the mirror split opened as smoke escaped, for years she worked on finding the secrets of the fallen chaos goddess, learning all her secrets including Phrik the near indestructible metal for her lightsaber, the palace itself was made of Phrik both internally and externally, Elsa even learned how to make armor from the strongest material known as Beskar and Ultrachrome, Elsa found out she was planning to use a special set of armor to empower herself for the coming battle that give her more power, but out of arrogance she decided not to use it.

"Arrogance led to her downfall, a mistake I won't make, now let's put on this armor.. see if it fits.." Elsa waved her hands, her crystalline icy dress transformed into a black jumpsuit covering her entire body, using the force, the silvery breastplate flew towards her covering her chest, "Perfect, it's feels comfortable and lightweight too, let's bring them all!" The silver plated leggings, along with the boots and gloves followed suit, all fitted to her neatly, "Now, for my golden cape.." snapping her fingers, the golden cape appeared from her shoulders covering her elbows, her armored belt covered her waist behind her cape, finally her silvery shoulderpads fitted itself on her shoulders.

 _ **The silvery armor I am referring to is captain phasma's armor, check it out on google images for more details.**_

"Let me through, I am Queen Anna.." She commanded, the hunter killer droids scanned her thoroughly, the durasteel doors opened, Elsa sensed her presence turned around to see her sister with a smile on her face, "Elsa… your armor.. its silver isn't it.. what kind of armor is this?" Elsa had an idea, using the force she handed her sister a blaster, Anna took it reluctantly, "What do you want me to do with this?" Anna asked confused.

 ** _Now would be good time to go on google images, type swtor resolute guardian armor for female._**

"Shoot my breastplate!" Anna hesitated, but she did as she was told, taking aim at the silvery breastplate, "You… sure about.. this?"

"Shoot me Anna! Shoot me!" She commanded, Anna pulled the trigger, a blue blaster bolt hit the armor but bounced clean off the breastplate. "What…the?" She dropped the blaster, "Anna, take out your lightsaber, strike me down.. if you can…" She smirked, though she was confused even more, she swiftly activated her lightsaber, the crimson unstable superheated plasma came to life instantly, swung it on her sister's breastplate, to her great surprise, it had no effect, not even a single scratch.

Anna's eyes flew wide opened both in shock and amazement, "This… this… is… incredible.. what kind of material can do such a thing.." even after the blaster bolt and her lightsaber strike, she could see it was still good as new.

"This armor is made of both Ultrachrome and Chromium, giving me protection against blaster fire, it's also very heavily resistant to lightsaber strikes, every time you strike me with your lightsaber, the energy from the lightsaber spreads throughout the armor, your lightsaber will need much more energy and you need to hit me repeatingly or you won't be able to melt this armor.."

"So that's how it works.. I want this armor.. it fits you perfectly and makes you looked like you can take on an army.. your cape what is it made of?" asked Anna unable to take her eyes off the armor and the golden cape.

"Armorweave, dear Anna.. you will see its use real soon, right now it's time for you to suit up, we are going a field trip." Elsa stomped her feet on the ground, Anna turned around to see a square mirror box glass emerging from the metallic floor, inside of it was the same armor the Empress wore, Anna gazed at the armor, it was major upgrade from the cortosis armor she wore since the war with the first empire, without hesitation Elsa waved her fingers transforming Anna's clothes into a black jumpsuit, she even removed the glass box protecting the armor, "Use the force, call the armor to you Anna!"

"This armor is so lightweight and comfortable.. much lighter than the bulky cortosis armor, can't wait to use it!" said Anna excitedly.

"Indeed, took me months to figure how to make this armor, now wake Luke and Rey up, I will go and wake Anakin and Elsye.. its time we head off to our destination.." Anna nodded walking out of the durasteel doors, trying her best to contain her excitement, while Elsa teleported to her bedroom, seeing them still asleep, shake both of them gently.

"Rise and shine Darling, get up.. its time we get going.." Anakin woked up to see his wife now dressed in armor he never seen before, he assumed there was probably another war they had to fight on another planet.

"Elsa, your armor… is there another war.. we need to fight.. I am still half asleep.." he said sleepingly.

"Don't worry about that, we have the force lords and the clone army to deal with them, right now it's time for our field trip, up on your feet, let's get going sleepyhead.." upon a closer look he recongisned the armor even desired it. Elsye soon rosed from bed, rubbing her eyes to see her mother clad in silverish armor. "Mummy.. you look different, what are you wearing?" asked Elyse, getting down from bed touching her armor, it was smooth also harder than cortosis.

"Mummy is wearing a very durable and powerful armor, I have one for you and for daddy too." Elsa wasted no time, she snapped her fingers instantly two sets armor appeared on Anakin, his armor unlike the Empress was golden with a black cape, while Elsye's wore the same armor as Elsa's however was completely immune to metal eating fungi.

 ** _For the full details of Anakin's new armor, go to Google images and type: swtor valiant Jedi armor._**

"Elsye, here is your electrum lightsaber, don't lose it.. I only made one.." her words were barely out of her mouth, when Anna teleported in with Rey and Luke, just in time for their ship to arrive, hearing the roar of its engines, Elsa led them to the balcony, everyone except Elsa, saw the ship coated in Ultrachrome and Chromium stood awestruck, as the sunlight reflected off its silvery hull, "What kind of ship is this?" asked Anakin.

"Its the new Legator Class Supercarrier and it's ready to take us to our destination.. now let's go!" they disappeared in a blink of an eye to the command bridge. "Captain, set a course to Malachor at once!" The captain hesitated for a moment before he gaved the order, Anakin and Anna understood the reason for his hesitation, they were about to enter into a hellish world very few would dare travel, Anakin grew concerned for Elsye's safety.

They arrived at their destination, Malachor once a fertile and hospitable planet, after the cataclysm of the mass shadow generator, now became a cracked and twisted wasteland covered with jagged cliffs and plagued with constant lightning storms, even the gravity of the planet was unstable, Elsa knew they didn't had much time, immediately Elsye sensed the dark side of the force bombarded her with nightmarish visions of defeat, failure and fear, however she resisted them, seeing Elsa walking towards her, "Elsye darling, somewhere on this planet is a hidden sith temple that holds a very important sith artifact, mummy wants you to find it and bring it to me.. once you are done, come outside the temple.. I will bring you back to the ship."

"Mummy.. this planet is strong in the dark side of the force.. I dont think I can do it.." Elsa paid no attention to her words.

"The Force is with you and it's your ally, trust in the force and you will be fine." Elsa feeling the conflict in her spirit, every part of her was screaming to change course and head to Dagobah as originally planned, but this was the right way to go, she sensed Elsye's hesitation growing, taking a deep breath she spoked, "Remember Elsye.. mummy loves you.." Elsye sensed a dark presence on the planet resisted, "I don't want to…go.." Elsa placed her right on her armored shoulder, "Let the Force be your guide in the dark, it's the light that will shine brightly even in your darkest hour.." Elsa closed her eyes shut, her hand radiated, slowly teleporting her daughter to the planet's surface, immediately she too was bombarded with visions of the death of her daughter and visions of her turning to the dark side.

She rebuked those visions with a single sentence, "The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force! Begone you shadows of darkness!"

Elsye arrived at the planet's surface, barely any light escaped the black skies, she surveyed her environment, there was nothing but triangular grey shaped jagged hills, she took a step forward stepping on the skull of a long dead mandorian, she recoiled in fear activating her lightsaber sensing a dark presence nearby, it was gone for now, her blue lightsaber lit the way, Elsye looked in all directions, fear creeping over her.

"This place is… scary… where is this temple... shouldn't be far… wait.. what is that?" She slowly made her way to a deactivated cortosis super battledroid.

"This droid has been around for a long time.. let's see if it still works.." reaching out her hand to touch the droid, it instantly activated, identifying her as a threat, it opened fire on her.

"Subject hostile, Terminate!" raising both its hand firing on her, Elsye dodged most of it a few of the red blaster bolts hit her armor, but they bounced off.

"You are going down droid.." said Elsye, plunging her lightsaber through its chest, but her lightsaber couldn't penetrate it's armor, the battledroid smacked her lightsaber from her hands to the ground, she retaliated by using the force knocking it against the triangular jagged rock hill.

"To me!" using her right hand to call her lightsaber, the droid began to recover switching it's blaster for flamethrowers, attempted to blast her, Elsye narrowly dodged the flames, however her cape caught fire, she rolled over putting out the flames putting herself in range of the super battle droid.

"Terminate!" using both hands this time, it blasted her with the full blast of its flamethrowers, Elsye raised her hands used the force to block the fire, the intensity of the flames became greater with every passing minute, she had an idea.

"Enough!" She yelled, concentrating herself in the force, she slowly pushed back the flames, moving her hands, she diverted the flames back at the super battledroid, setting him on fire, seeing her chance, she plunged her now activated blue lightsaber into its chest penetrating it's weakest point of its armor, using the force she lifted up the super battle droid, closed her eyes with the force split in half destroying it completely.

Nearly collapsing to the ground, she placed her right hand to the barren ground, breathing heavily, "must… keep going… need to..keep…going.." standing to her feet, made her way through the jagged hills.

"Very good my daughter, but you are not out of the woods yet.. activate code BX!" commanded the Empress.

Elyse now came across a small circular ash field surrounded by jagged mountains, seeing a dark entrance in the middle of those mountains, she sensed something was coming but couldn't make out what was it, "probably it was just the wind.. best continue to~" sensing something behind her, she turned to block the blow of a BX commando droid coated in cortosis armor, carrying a songsteel vibro sword the same height of her own lightsaber.

"What… are you?" the droid didn't answer her but kick her in the stomach, her armor absorbed the blow, Elsye deflected two blaster bolts from two other commando droids, "There is more of you? Where do all keep coming from?" Elsye barely had time to react when she felt the vibro sword stabbed her the back, penetrating through her cape and armor.

"ARRRGGHHH!" She turned to blast it with a force bolt, sending straight into the rocky hill, the other two droids retaliated by drawing out their vibro swords leaping at her, she blocked them both, suddenly her lightsaber deactivated, leaving her at the mercy of them, "What? No…Noooooo!" seeing their chance, they raised their blades intent on finishing her, but she grabbed hold of the blades edges with her armored gauntlets.

"Inferior human, do you think you had a chance against us?" They mocked, Elsye turned her eyes to find her lightsaber, it slowed rolled towards, but was stomped by the third commando, raising his blaster taking aim at her head.

"ELSA! We need to help her! She is in grave danger!" yelled Anna, seeing what was happening though the force, but Elsa simply shook her head.

"You are just going to let her die.. like THIS?!" at that Elsa turned around, "She is stronger than you think Anna.. she can handle this."

"Elsye, use the Force, not your strength.. its the Force that will give you power not by the weapons you carry." Elsye heard that unknown voice again, she closed her eyes focusing while planning her next move, in a split second Elyse glance at the blaster with the power of the force smashed it into dozens of pieces, turning back to the droids, using her hands forcefully took the blades from them, they barely had time to react before she stabbed them in their heads with their own blades.

"I didn't forget you droid." She turned to face him, used the force holding him in midair, clenched her right hand into a fist, with the force crushed his cortosis torso smashing it into a dozen pieces. "You are done droid!" She said crushing it's head, taking its songsteel vibro sword, along with her broken lightsaber with her into the cave.

"Those commando droids were tough, no force user would have been able to handle them with those song steel vibro swords.." said Anakin, seeing through the force.

"Darling, she is almost there, all she needs to do is find that artifact.. and this trial will be over, however this will be her time to rise.. or fall.. it now depends on her.." Anakin turned to see Elsa.

"What if she fails?" Elsa remained silent, but spoke a few words, "Let the force decide." She replied.

After an hour, she emerged from the cave the wound on her back slowing her down, while the stomach was growling, her lips now dry due to lack of water and the occasion flow of dark visions now came at her in full force, another thirty minutes of walking she at last found the temple.

Seeing the triangular shaped temple, she made her way towards to it not realising she stepped on an ancient lightsaber, "Perhaps I could salvage parts from this lightsaber.." but upon touching it, turned into ash, her frustration started to grow, running towards the temple, she made her way in, there in the middle of the room where the light shone was the dark presence following her, in the same shape of a young child like herself, only it pure darkness, with red glowing eyes.

"What? Who are you?" She asked.

"Fool, I am you, the darkness you kept for so long.. you made it this far, but your journey ends here!" The dark figure drew her cross shaped lightsaber, leaped towards her, Elsye blocked it with her vibrosword.

"You have no chance against me.. don't you know how much Rey and Luke hates you? Oh wait you didn't did you?" swinging the lightsaber going for her legs, the armor absorbed the impact.

"Lies!" Elsye struck a blow on its dark shoulders, it struck the side of her neck, "ARGH!" the crimson superheated plasma burned through her skin. "They hid the truth from you, to make you believe you can get along with them, but you won't, they plot, they scheme to have you removed!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Elsye yelled, with her strength, she struck the dark figure's leg, "Enough of this!" it struck on her right shoulder, penetrated her shoulderpad, "ARRRGGHHH!" her scream send the dark figure flying into the durasteel wall.

"Join me, we will destroy them and rule the galaxy, together we will crush our enemies underfoot!"

"To hell with you!" Shouted Elsye.

"How long can you keep this up? They want you gone, they want to take everything from you.. you must eliminate them." the dark figure leaped facing her, "If you won't be turned, I will destroy you!" releasing torrents of red lightning at her, the armor absorbed some of it but not all, Elsye tried to block it but was strucked down to her knees.

"Now Elsye, you will die!" unleashing her full power of crimson lightning upon her, she felt her body was melting like wax under a strong fire, "The Force is… my ally… and I am one with the… Force!" those words echoed in her mind. Remembering those words, she felt a surge as the light in her begin to glow.

Elsye now raised her hands to block the lightning with her palms, absorbing it her body now radiated pure white light, she blasted the dark figure with two light beams overpowering the lightning disintegrating it into thin air. "They will..be your..downfall..." said the dark figure, it's red eyes disappeared.

"Even if that day comes... I will be ready.." She made her way to the top of the pyramid, seeing the sith artifact now in place, she used the Force, the artifact flew straight into her hands.

"Your Majesty, we are detecting a ship, an executor class super star destroyer jumping out of hyperspace, it seems to be heading to the planet, likely for the artifact." said the captain awaiting orders.

"Set course to intercept, lower our shields.. let's see if they would engage us.." the captain nodded, although he question if that was a good idea.

"Admiral, they have lower their shields, what should we do?"

"What do you think we should do? Open fire on them!" shouted grand admiral Octavian, both ships were in firing range of each other just as all turbolasers of the executor aimed at the hull of the Legator Supercarrier.

"All batteries fire!" he commanded, the green blaster bolts traveled fast, the admiral watched in anticipation of an easy victory, but turned to surprise, seeing the bolts bounced off the hull of the Legator Supercarrier.

"They bounced off? How? Captain report!"

"Their hull is made of solely of… Ultrachrome…our turbolasers have no effect…" his face turned white.

Elsa seeing her chance took the opportunity, "Now captain, unleashed all ten thousand of our starfighters.." he nodded, the hangar bays doors opened as hundreds of starfighters of X-Wings, Y-Wings and FT-SIX Pikes deployed like a angry swarm of hornets, descending upon the executor.

Elsye now at the entrance of the temple, awaited for Elsa to contact her, the sky was unusually clear, "Elsye, use the force.. bring the executor down." Stunned by the request, seeing how exhausted she was, but nevertheless she closed her eyes, seeing the image of the executor through her mind, raised both her hands gripping the massive warship, pulling it slowly to the planet's gravity.

"Sir, we are being pulled into the planet's atmosphere!" just as the ship begin tilting sideways to the right.

"Reverse engines! Get us out here now!" Elsye felt sweat raining down her hair and her neck, the strain starting to take it toll on her body. "No you don't, I am taking you…down!" Within an hour, the executor was now within the planet itself, fire exploded on every deck, even on the hulls of the ship itself. Elsye seeing the ship with her own eyes used all her power in the force, pressing it down, the command deck soon caught fire too, the engine lost all power as the alarm begin to sound.

"Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship!" he yelled heading for the door, but the captain sealed them in, "We are the first empire, we live together and die together!" The flames soon consumed them, the executor finally hit the ground stopping within a few inches from her as it came to a complete halt. Elsye seeing her mission was complete collapsed on her knees due to exhaustion, just in the nick of time seeing Elsa appeared right in front of her, carrying her tired body, healing all her wounds with the force.

"Mummy is so proud of you! Sleep my dear.. you deserve it, later mummy will give you a gift.." Elsye closed her eyes falling into deep slumber, the test was now completed, Elsa smiled teleporting back to the ship with Anna, Anakin, Luke and Rey beside her, now seeing her connection to the force was stronger than anticipated place her on the bed, while setting a course for earth, however in the deepest parts of the galaxy, dark ancient creatures after centuries of sleep awakens to feast on the galaxy once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: "A warning this chapter is very dark, you have been warned, took me a long time to come up with this one, after much consideration which believe me it was a tough choice to make, but this is only part one, the second part will be less dark, so get ready for more interesting chapters ahead, believe me not even Disney themselves would have thought of this, enjoy reading and hang on, there is going to a plot twist coming up soon!"**

 **Chapter 6 Monsters And Abominations**

Empress Elsa mediated on the force, seeing the entire galaxy through the force seeing the planets, stars, suns and moons, she sensed the thoughts, emotions and conversions of every species of the galaxy, seeing the multiple ships moving around in the different hyperspace lanes, some short, some big the dark side of the force was strangely very weak compared to the time of the first empire, now with the Elsaian Republic the light side of the force shone throughout every part of the part of the galaxy.

"The galaxy is utterly beautiful, everything is just so clear from here.. wait what is this.. the dark side of the force is… strong in…" Elsa zoom in at the planet Kamino.

"The dark side… is powerful here… how is this possible.." Elsa used the force to take a closer look, passing through the walls, overhearing the conversations of the kaminoians.

"The subjects are almost ready for use.. prime minster.. just another year we will be able to use them.. no one will suspect anything.."

"Are they at peak standards?"

"They are, with every test we did, they always emerge victorious.. I assure you they are ready for any battle or war, they are a lethal fighting force beyond wars."

"What weapons do they carry, and the armor are they up to date?"

"Yes Sir, their main weapons are usually lightsabers, we have trained them in blasters, and hand to hand combat, they excel in all of them furthermore, we have incorporated the neo crusader armor into our armory, lightsabers and blasters would have a hard time penetrating through the armor, thus increasing the survival rate on the battlefield."

Elsa could not believe her eyes and ears, having taking the time to read up on the mandorian wars, realised the neo crusader armor was from them, "How did they aquire this armor?" She questioned, to make matters worse, these armor was made of mandorian iron, very durable and strong rivalling even Ultrachrome itself, she needed to find out more.

"Very good.. see to it they remain a secret, I don't want any prying eyes to know about this.. soon we will unleashed them on the galaxy.." he smirked.

Elsa stared at the white durasteel doors, she wondered what was behind that door, what have these kaminoians done behind her back, she phased through the door, seeing human males in tubes in front of her was a humanoid in black sith robes tampering with the computer, typing codes into it, Elsa sensed these individuals was force sensitive.

"What are these things.. they are.. No! They are.. clones!" her face widen in shock, the humanoid figure turned to face her, it became clear the kaminoians were breeding an army of force sensitives which Elsa had forbidden them to do.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said the humanoid.

"What are you? And what have you done to the kaminoians?"

"I am a ancient species the galaxy has long forgotten, I persuaded them to do what they always wanted to do, create and experiment this is their basic nature, they always been this way before you arrive.. did you not know? Or were you simply too naive to think you can buy their loyality with credits?"

"You corrupted them!" Elsa shouted.

"No, I merely took their limits you set on them, just see the results of this grand creation they are marvelous.. and perfect imagine a race of force sensitives ruling the universe, a perfect galaxy."

Elsa sensed something was wrong with this humanoid, he stood at the height of one point seven meters with a flared bulbous nose, with grayish skin than a typical human being, Elsa realised he had no pulse or body heat, worse of all he too was a force sensitive, this was not a human, this was something else a different species she had not known before.

"No! They are Monsters! Do you have any idea the havoc these creatures would cause if they are unleashed upon the galaxy?" raising her voice in anger.

"They will cleansed the galaxy, everyone will die, and we will start a new age.. the galaxy will be reborn, just as it was prophesied!" suddenly she remembered the dark prophesy, the ancient creatures she read, it was now starting to make sense.

"So.. you are the ancient creatures responsible for the masssacre of billions of people stated in the prophecy.. you are the ones that kill to feed your own appetite and willing to use them as sheep!"

"Thats a blunt way of putting it, nevertheless you are right.. for centuries we have waited now we will strike, and this time no one will stop us..not even you or your army of clones.. we have dealt with them..soon we shall deal with you.. watch as your own army turn against you.. your republic will be devoured!"

Before Elsa could say another word, she was knocked back into her body, opening her eyes wide in shock, she immediately rise up from the throne, telepathically linking all the grand masters of the Order of the Force Lords, "Mobilise all the force lords within the castle, this is an emergency."

"Anakin, Anna! Order the first and second fleets to blockade the planet Kamino, no one leaves the planet, I will join you shortly.." Elsa sat on the her throne, typing in the codes locking down the entire throneroom, seeing her flagship was above the earth's atmosphere, teleported to the command bridge.

"Captain, set course for Avadon, order all gunships to the surface, pick up all the force lords, we depart for Kamino with the hour..Go!" She commanded, the captain loyally carried out the orders, as a thousand gunships descended upon the castle picking up as many force lords as they could. Within the hour the process was complete.

"Kamino Now!" The ultra star destroyer jumped into hyperspace, at full speed Elsa hope Anakin and Anna were there before her.

Both fleets arrive with thousands of resurgence battlecrusiers, with Legator Supercarriers, Assertors and Bellators forming a massive blockade around planet, Anakin and Anna seeing the blockade was complete waited for Elsa to arrive, both of them wondered why Elsa had brought them here.

"Has Elsa told you why we are here? This is unlike her, something must have happened for us to be here.." said Anakin looking at the thunderstorms forming on the atmosphere of the planet.

"She has not told me anything, but she won't call us here if it's not an emergency.. let's wait and see what she has in mind.." the words barely left their mouths when Elsa's flagship jumped out of hyperspace.

"That ship is… huge… I have never seen anything like it.. where did she get it?" her mouth fell wide opened eyeing the massive ship proceeded towards the fleet, Anakin amazed at the size of the ship, speculated this was her new flagship, now passing the through the atmosphere Elsa's flagship Invincible Justice was now right above the main city of Kamino. A wave of emotions hit her, she sensed through the Force the legions of force sensitives clones, being bred and the Kaminoians knew she was here, now sped up the production.

"There is only..one thing.. that must be done.." said Elsa walking towards the main hangar where all the force lords were waiting, both Anakin and Anna were teleported to join them. Elsa now stood in front of them, she took a step towards them addressing them.

"MY FELLOW FORCE LORDS, LONG AGO WE DESTROY THE SITH AND THE FIRST EMPIRE, TODAY WE FACE A DIFFERENT THREAT, AN ANCIENT SPECIES WHOM HAS CORRUPTED THE VERY SOLDIERS WHO HAVE FOUGHT ALONGSIDE US NOW TURNED THEM INTO MINDLESS MONSTROSITIES AND MONSTERS, THIS ENTIRE CITY MUST BE PURGED, EVERY CLONE WHO IS CORRUPTED MUST BE EXECUTED, ALL KAMINOIANS ALONG WITH THEM, DESTROY THE TEMPLATES TOO, LEAVE NO TRACE OF DNA LEFT STANDING!"

Two Legator Supercarriers soon arrive alongside her flagship, deploying all twenty thousand starfighters, to destroy all turbolasers providing a distraction while Elsa and the force lords in gunships landed on the platforms, meeting heavy resistance from the force sensitives, Elsa jumped from the leading gunship, activating her lightsaber mercilessly cutting all of them down, some even had their necks crushed through the force clearing the way for the gunships to land.

"Anna and Anakin, I want you to take five thousand force lords each, wipe out any clones and kaminoians if the clones surrender let them live, but do not show any mercy to the kaminoians, kill them on sight, not a single of them must survive, am I clear?"

"We are killing an entire race? But… what have they done to deserve this?" asked Anna, she sensed a change within her sister, a fire was building up inside of her, using the force she leaped in front of her sister blocking her path.

"Anna, get out of my way, I have to do this." said Elsa walking towards the right, but her sister blocked her path, Elsa undeterred move to the left, but her sister blocked her path too. Elsa was starting to get annoyed.

"Anna, you are aware I could easily send you flying through the roof with just a wave of my hands right? Now get out of my way, we are wasting time here!"

"Elsa, we don't have to purge them, there has to be another way.. we could contained them, find another way to stop them before they~"

"Anna! Listen to me carefully, this clones are slaves to the kaminoians.. they are the ones responsible for this abominations, they must be dealt with, or we might find ourselves fighting something much worse than this, once they are gone, we will decide what to do with the clones." with that Elsa turned away from her sister, an army of force lords followed behind her, she stood in front marching towards the main entrances of the massive cloning facilities, facing a huge durasteel door.

Elsa placed her hands a few inches apart from each other, slowly forming a glowing white force ball, it grew in size steadily then using the force pressed it forward, destroying the door and disintegrating the clones behind the door, it didn't take long for more clone reinforcements to arrive, with their lightsabers fully drawn, they stared each other down, Elsa sensed the conflict within her own force lords, some were hesitant remembering the time the clones fought alongside of them did not want to kill them, however they soon disregarded those feelings sensing nothing but hatred, destruction and the will to dominate all life under their feet within the clones.

Elsa took a step forward, "I can help you, lay down your weapons and surrender I will ensure you learn the true ways of the Force and be treated much better than you are right now." the words were barely out her mouth, when a red lightsaber flew towards her, Elsa raised her hand, used the force and deflected it back to the clone, effectively stabbing him in his chest.

"So be it.." She thought to herself leaped forward decapitating the arms and heads of the clones mercilessly, some of them tried using sith lightning on her, Elsa absorbed it with her hand, unleashed a torrent of lightning twice the power back at them igniting them on fire burning both their skin and their organs, "ARRRGGHHH NAAAGGHHH!" they fell to the ground, parts of their helmets melted like wax, showing nothing but burned skin also partial bone. The battle raged on for two agonising hours, Elsa finished the remainder of the clones by breaking their necks through the force.

"Captain, how many are injured?" asked Elsa, Ven Zallow both the captain of her royal guards and battlemaster approached her, sensing the fire growing within her, but kept his silence.

"Your Majesty, we have at least a hundred critically injured, seems these force clones are stronger than we thought, shall I call in the healers?" He sensed the fire already starting to consume her, the Empress said nothing but turned to face him, his fears were confirmed, her eyes had changed from black to fiery red.

"No need captain, I will do it myself.. they will be fine.." her lightsaber deactivated, walking towards the injured force lords, she placed her hand on them with the force healed their wounds, without saying a word she silently walked back to the front where the captain was waiting.

"Captain, let's get moving, we need to reach the inner levels of this facility.. move out!" She commanded leading from the front, with the others following her, Ven Zallow who served Elsa for years sensed the growing aggression within the Empress, this was so unlike her, with both courage and boldness, he placed his armored gauntlet on her right shoulder.

"Captain… what is it?" said Elsa trying to contain her anger, she looked at him straight in the face, "Speak, your mind.."

"I can understand we need to put these monsters down, I can understand we should not allow them to run amok in the galaxy, but I will not let your anger consumed you.. think about it Elsa, think of the consequences you might bring.. you rule the entire galaxy now.. not just Arendelle itself.. the people of the galaxy looked up to you..don't throw that away with your anger and vengeance.." his words begin to resonate in her mind, he noticed the fury in her eyes disappeared.

Elsa closed her eyes being the same height as him placed her right arm on his shoulder, "I thank you for your counsel captain, you have served me so well.. even with your life.. yet this must be done.. we cannot allow these kaminoians to think they can do whatever they wished with these clones.. you will see the full picture when all this is over.. order the men to move out.." Elsa opened her eyes, to his surprise, they were bright golden light, the Empress broked eye contact, he carried out her orders, they now proceed downwards to the inner part of the facility.

"These clones… have much… hate in… them!" yelled Anna, swinging her dual unstable crimson lightsabers, stabbing one clone through the chest and another through the helmet hard, the blade came out on the other side, both fell to the ground motionless.

"Then it's true.. they are nothing but monsters.. slaves.. we must get to the bottom of this and find out who is responsible for~" he felt something at his stomach, the armor stopped the lightsaber from going any further, Anakin reacted by stabbing his lightsaber through his neck.

"Whoa! The armor is very… durable.. remind me to thank Elsa.. wait.. I sensed.. Anna get out of the way!" using the force to push her away, seeing a pair of two huge feet, Anakin lifted his eyes to see the figure standing at the height of two point thirty six meters, with brown skin, yellow eyes and black hair.

"Who and what are you?" putting his lightsaber towards his chest, Anna soon joined him her lightsabers at the ready, along with the force lords behind them.

"I am general Pong Krell and I am your doom! Hahaha!" leaping forward to engage them with his dual double bladed crimson lightsabers, it didn't take long for clone reinforcements to arrive, his attacks were so fast both of them were forced on the defensive.

"Face it, you are no match for my powers!" Anakin raised his lightsaber to block another blow, with every second his attack became faster, much to Anakin's dismay, secretly he was analysing the general's pattern, determining where he would strike next.

"You are all dead to me! Once I defeat you, I will hang your corpses for all to see.. the galaxy will know I am the greatest~" Krell looked up, raising his dual lightsaber to defend himself, but he was too late, Anna's lightsaber cut through his skin right down to his left eye blinding him permanently.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! MY EYE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! RAARRR!" Krell charged forward like a angry bull, determined to kill them both, going on the offensive, dealing multiple blows towards Anna, but she blocked them all, leaping behind him, Krell swung around, but Anna blocked it with her armored gauntlet, punched him in his face knocking some of teeth from his mouth.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" using the force he knocked Anakin to the wall, knocking him unconscious, "ANAKIN!" She yelled, Anna now temporarily distracted felt a punch to her left cheeks, Anna's eyes shot him a deathly glare, her eyes now glowing burning red, raising her lightsabers in a crisscross shape, she spoked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, WHAT YOU HAVE UNLEASHED.. PREPARE TO FACE THE FULL FURY OF MY POWERS!" Anna dashed forward, engaging him head on, her speed was so fast, Krell barely had time to keep up, with each blow she dealt, he found himself being pushed back, he decided to do a lightsaber spin, Anna anticipating his move, leaped back, raising her right arm using the force pinning his right arm still, forming her hand into a fist.

"What are YOU, AAARRRRGGGHHH, NNNNAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH.. AAARRRRGGGHHH!" his bones snapped like toothpicks, while his veins felt like it was being squeezed, then torn in two, Anna not waiting for him to recover dashed straight at him, with one slash severed his right off, swinging her lightsaber cut across his nose.

Anakin awoke seeing the opportunity leaped forward, raised his white lightsaber high with both of his hands leaped into the air, sliced his head cleaned off his shoulders, as it rolled to the ground, while his lightsabers deactivated just as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Anakin sensed Anna staring at him, her eyes furious red, while her body emited a red glowing aura, breathing hard waiting to strike, he walked boldly towards her, "Calm yourself Anna, it's over we won.." giving her a light hug, she took a deep breath.

"Thanks Anakin, I owe you that.. seems we have won again.." glancing at the dead clones, Anakin made his way towards the white durasteel door, cutting a huge circular hole kicking the door down, walking halfway across the walkway, the lights suddenly began to activate showing all the clones, to his surprise, looking around all him, there were more of them, clones like Krell, Anna soon joined him, there were hundreds of them, all of them placed in ten circular platforms.

"They must be destroy.. or we will face an army of these clones.." Anakin raised his hands focusing on his power, sparks of lightning soon begin to form around his fingertips, now at full power he unleashed a massive torrents of blue lightning, destroying all the clones, the lightning reached to every clone within minutes all of the clones were dead.

Anna found the template for the clones, "This too must be destroyed.." taking the DNA sample in her hand, she melted it as it slowly dissolve into liquid, falling harmlessly to the ground, "I sensed something.. someone who is imprison.. to the right.. through that door, Anakin would you please?" He nodded cutting a hole through the door, with an army of the Force Lords behind them, they charged expecting clones, but instead found Kaminoians in wide square room, developing more clones, they turned to see them in shock.

"This facility is restricted, you are not welcome here, leave at once~Arghhh~" Before she could say another word, Anna raised her right hand using the force choking her, "Speak! What is your name.. and why are you breeding this.. Monsters!" demanded Anna, releasing her grip slightly to allow her to talk.

"My name is.. Argh... Taun We.. I am the.. Argh.. personal administrative aide to prime minister Lama Su.. he ordered… the clones to be developed.."

"What is their purpose? To overthrow my sister in a attempted coup, or are you stupid enough to think we wouldn't find out? Speak!" commanded Anna, her patience wearing dangerously thin.

"I will tell you.. nothing…more.." Anna raised her left hand, lifting all the kaminoians in the room in midair, gazing at one of them in the eye, clenched her left hand into a fist instantly snapping her neck. "Anakin, go rescue the prisoner, perhaps we could find out more about why they re breeding this monstrosities, I will deal with this slime personally!" Anakin nodded cutting a hole through the door, there in front of him was a woman with black hair and light color skin, behind a small ray shielded rectangular cell, using the force he crushed the crushed the console deactivating the ray shield.

"Well can't say I am eternally grateful but.. thanks.. now we must stop them from.. wait do I know you from somewhere?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Grand Emperor of the Elsaian Republic, and who might you be? I don't believe we have met before.."

"Oh my.. your majesty!" to his surprise she didn't bow like most people would, "So what brings you here to a planet full of nothing but water.. oh and my name is doctor Alphra, I was studying here.. until they decided to experiment on some long dead sith lords.."

"What did you say?" asked Anakin alarmed, "Oh right.. you have not heard.. its was weeks ago, I was summoned by their prime minister, kind of like a internship, he offered me the change to studying cloning, said he would pay me like more than I was earning now.. I agreed, nearly into three months.. he decided to let me participate in this secret project of his.. said it would change the galaxy.."

"Did you agree to it?" asked Anakin, slowly putting the pieces together, slowly it was starting to make sense, however he needed to know what her involvement in all of this.

"Yeah I did, an increase in my salary and big fat bonus, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse.. it turned out, they were experimenting on some long dead sith lords, taking their genes, manipulating it while mixing it into the human DNA, overtime those things grew both in strength and power, thanks to the black robe man… he did most of the training and all the equipment my colleagues happily provided.."

"The black robe man? Who is he?" asked Anakin looking at her in the eye.

"You looked really cute and handsome for an Emperor, about that.. he was strange.. he looked very pale like a ghost.. each time I walked pass him, I feel nothing but emptiness and cold.. that sinister laugh send me chills all the time.. with each passing week more of those things begin to populate the entire facility.. I had no problem with that till that day.."

"What happened that day? Were you planning to stop this?"

"Even if I did.. there was nothing I could do.. keeping silent was the best choice until.. one of those things.. approached me and tried to assassinate me.. it nearly took my head off had I not shot it in the neck with my blaster.. by then it was too late, I attempted to escape to my ship, I almost made it.. if it weren't for those things using a rocket launcher destroying my ship and knocking me unconscious.. I woke up in that cell.. today was supposed to be the day I will be killed.. but like I said before.. I can't thank you enough.." She locked her eyes into his, before he could react she passionately kissed him on his lips, Anakin using his hands pushed her away.

"Tell me your highness, are you single?" She asked inquisitively.

"I am married to my wife, Divine Empress Elsa.. I am sure you have heard of her.. and please don't do that again." wiping his mouth.

"Whaaaaattttttttt?! The..Divine…Goddess…Elsa…Oh…NO! I AM SOOO DEAD! What am I going to do… she will kill me if she knows I am responsible for those things… out there!" Anakin with both his hands took hold of her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself doctor, we will settle this.. I need you to stay calm.. don't worry about my wife… she won't lay a hand on you.. now follow me and stay close."

By now all four kaminoians in the room were already dead, only Anna and Taun We remained, the kaminoian could feel her neck slowly being tightened by the queen's force choke, making it impossible to breathe.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN DOING HERE, WHAT OTHER MONSTROSITIES ARE YOU HIDDING FROM ME, TELL ME NOW!"

"Save… your…breathe…you will…never~" her words trailed off, Anna feeling frustrated used the force slamming her body first into the ceiling, then down to the floor hard, now lifting her from the floor slam her headfirst to both sides of the wall, turning her body to face her, she used her hand, wrapping the kaminoian hands, crushed them with the force.

"YYYYAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The kaminoian yelled, feeling her bones crushed, while her veins were being twisted painfully, her entire body now upside down, her head a few inches from the floor, only to find a crimson lightsaber steadily made its way to her chin making contact with it, "AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Feel that? That's called pain.. and I can do much worse, start talking if you want to hurt live!" glaring down a her.

"Save your breath, my name is doctor Aphra, those things out there are because of her, I told her to stop this experiment reminding her this might happened, but instead she locked me in that prison! The prime minster is on the third floor, you will find him there, he is always there.."

"Traitor!" The kaminoian yelled.

"No! You are the Traitor! Doctor Aphra was right.. you had this coming now you will suffer the consequences of your decision!" Anna swung her lightsaber severing her neck in half releasing the dead body from her grasp.

"Anakin, doctor Aphra, you are with me, the rest of you guard this room, don't let any clones pass.." they took the door to the right, using the force to activate the console, the door opened, without any word they made their way down.

"These clones, they are…human…female.." seeing them in clothed in their undergarments, standing at the height of one point seven meters, with their multicolor hair, their tan skin and slender bodies, Elsa sensed they were non force sensitive she took a step forward examining the console, typing the codes, on the rectangular screen was the full name of the subject, Sabine Wren.

"What makes her so special? Let's have a closer look," probing further examining all her traits and biology, she found the true purpose of her clones, an idea strucked her mind, shutting down the console while moving forward, "Perhaps I can use them, for other purposes.." She said, diverting her attention back to the lift.

"Captain, I want you to guard this clones with your lives, get the rest of the men to do the same, am I understood?"

"Yes your majesty!" he replied seeing the glass doors closed, just as the lift proceeded to the final floor, after a minute she reached the final floor, the doors walking through the walkway, found the durasteel door before her, raising her hands forward, used the force ripped the doors opened, with her lightsaber drawn, entered into the room with all the power she can muster.

"PRIME MINISTER LEMU! IT'S TIME YOU ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIME, NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF MY POWERS!"

He barely had time to react before he was forced unto the floor, Elsa using the force forced him to his knees, he struggled but it was no use, the force was too strong for him to resist.

"I HAVE THE POWER TO CRUSH ALL YOUR BONES INTO DOZENS OF PIECES AND MELT YOUR BODY INTO LIQUID, EVEN SET YOU ON FIRE RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO, BUT I WANT ANSWERS.. WHY DID YOU ENGINEERED THIS CLONES? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT? DID YOU?!"

"We only did what was best.. for our agenda.." Elsa using the force turned his body upside down with his head to the floor, dragging his head to the ground across the white floor and upwards the ceiling, "ARRRGGHHH!" this happened three times before Elsa slammed him headfirst into his chair.

"YOUR AGENDA? THOSE THINGS ARE STILL OUT THERE, AND YOU CREATED THOSE MONSTERS, TELL ME WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE? THOUSANDS EVEN MILLIONS COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Don't you see your majesty.. this clones are the perfect beings to bring about a new era of perfection and unity.. they could do the work your clones can't.." Elsa couldn't decide if he was delusional or had he lost in mind.

"The clones served me well during the war with the first empire, these clones are DANGEROUS! JUST LOOK WHAT THEY ARE! NOTHING BUT MONSTERS OF HATE AND DESTRUCTION, HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO JUSTIFY THAT?!"

"Sometimes we must kill the old to bring about the new, we kaminoians have always understood that, we done it with our own people to ensure our survival, we will continue to do with them again and again till we obtain absolute perfection, even if this galaxy must die to achieve our goals!"

"THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM! ALL OF THEM, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, STARING WITH YOU PRIME MINISTER!" Elsa once again used the force, grabbing his face, tightening her grip she set him on fire, he tried to struggled but it was no used, his whole face down to his body was engulfed in white fire. "FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED TO COUNTLESS INNOCENTS AND THE ABOMINATIONS YOU CREATED!"

Elsa now reached out to the rest of the billions of kaminoians, examining them thoroughly seeing if there any one of them who was pure in heart, only to find all of them was just as evil as the prime minister, reaching out with the force, she set some of their organs on fire, while others she instantly crushed with the force and some she disintegrated them completely.

Anakin, Anna and doctor Aphra finally reached the room, seeing Elsa gazing at the prime minister's now burned body just in time to see it disintegrated, "Your Majesty.. is he?"

"Gone, with the rest of his murderous kind, we will never see them ever again.. doctor Aphra I presumed?" said Elsa turning around to meet her gaze.

"Yes that's me, so what happens now? Kamino is now officially a dead water planet.. guess I should start packing my things.. time to look for a new life.." She turned towards the lift only to find Elsa's radiant hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to, in fact I believe your talents can help benefit the republic, in saying that you will work with me, as the head scientist for cloning, weapons and archaeology, I will pay you so much more than the prime minster, you will report directly to me and what you found to me alone.. all this will be yours, if you take my hand." said Elsa reaching out her right hand.

She thought about it for a moment, an opportunity like this was rare, picturing herself making breakthroughs in weapons and cloning technologies, plus working for the goddess herself, she would be a fool to turn away this opportunity, with a broad smile she took Elsa's hand.

"You have a deal, so when do we begin?" Elsa smiled delightfully, "We begin tomorrow, I will arrange for my servants to get you a room, don't worry you don't need to pay for it, in addition you will have a butler to attend to your every need.. and take this.." She watched as a white rectangular card materialised out of the Elsa's hand.

"Whoa! What is this card for?"

"Its your free pass to the throneroom, show this to the guards and they will let you through, now witness what I can do to this dead world!" Elsa ascended into the sky, glowing brighter and brighter.

"What is she doing?" She asked, Anna beside her, their eyes fixed on the Empress just as she stopped, "You are about to witness the impossible, she is not called a goddess for nothing, what you are about to see defies all logic and explanation!"

Elsa's skin now changed from fair to pure gold, slowly a glorious radiant white begin to shine from her armor, her eyes now burning with golden bright light, stretching her hands wide, she draw on the power of the force within the planet itself, now at full power her radiance now covered the entire planet, "Its… so…bright!" cried Aphra, Anna placed her right hand giving her eyes the ability to see through the light, "She is truly... a goddess!" seeing for herself Elsa's true form.

"Land come forth!" She commanded, steadily the land beneath the ocean rose up water spilling from it back to the ocean, with her bare hands she masterfully form the continents joining them together, creating dirt and soil on its surface.

"Let there be life!" grass, trees, bushes, flowers and other types of plants emerged from the soil covering the continents, nearly the entire planet was covered in forests, Elsa seeing her work completed descended back to the platform meeting up with Anakin, Anna, and Aphra, they looked around seeing land around the facility.

 ** _Now would be a good time to go on google images and type supercontinent Rodinia._**

"Anakin, call in general Rex and the rest of the fleet carrying the most clones, I want them here on this planet.."

"What do you plan to Darling?" Elsa smiled, "Creating a new beginning Darling, you will see it here today!" Elsa diverted her attention, using the force activating the console, reaching into their minds, their eyes opened just as the glassed split opened realising them from their long slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: "Hey guys! Happy New Year! It's a beginning of a new year which means a new direction, after much research I have done the pass few weeks, so expect something new in the following chapters and some new characters which will be essential to the story. So sit back relax and enjoy the story, it's about to get more exciting count on it!"**

 **Chapter 7 Dawn Of A New Era**

General Rex gazed upon the luminous passing stars from the bridge, the ship passing through hyperspace making its way to Kamino, he longed to see the planet he was born, the Empress had ordered all ships with the most clones to Kamino, however he wondered what was the reason for this strange order, from a strategic point that would leave some of planets vulnerable to attack as most of the fleets had clones, while some had volunteered to join the grand army of the Elsaian Republic, he knew his men will be always be better than them.

"Its unlikely any pirates would try to attack the republic navy, even if they board a ship and successfully commandeer it, they would regret it later."

"Sir, we have arrived! What are your orders?" asked the captain.

They jumped out of hyperspace only to find themselves surrounded by thousands of ships decending to the planet, most of them were resurgence battlecrusiers, while some were Assertors Dreadnaughts and Legator Supercarriers, the likes which Rex had not seen before, he came to realisation the Empress had been very busy building new ships, but one thing caught his eyes, the planet was covered in a glowing white light.

"Captain, what are those ships?" asking curiously.

"They are the new Legator Supercarriers, The Empress recently ordered them to be integrated into the fleet, the same with the Assertors Dreadnaughts, only they are escorts for the Legators."

"I meant the white light that's emitting from the planet, do you have any idea what is it?" the captain his men to conduct a full analysis of the strange light coming from the planet.

"Sir our sensors can't penetrate through the atmosphere, but we have concluded the light is coming from the planet itself."

"Very interesting, take us down to Kamino, it's time we see the Empress, I believe she has something inspiring to tell us."

Within three minutes, they finally reached Kamino, to his surprised there was actually land surrounding the facility, in front of him was a radiant figure dazzling in white light, too extremely bright to see, he turned his eyes away as the light flooded the entire bridge passing through the windows.

"General Rex! Glad you can make it!" said Elsa seemingly coming out from nowhere, Rex immediately went on bended knee, with his head facing the floor.

"Rise! My friend, today is the day you will remember as long as you shall live in this galaxy, today I AM setting you free from the word clone, no one longer will you be called a clone or a slave any longer but a human!"

Elsa closed her eyes, casting multiple illusions of herself throughout the command deck of multiple ships, all eyes and ears were now on her she stood tall, addressing everyone on board.

"FOR TOO LONG THE CRIMES OF THE KAMINOIANS HAVE GONE UNNOTICED, THEY HAVE COMPLETELY DISCARDED ALL LIFE THEY DEEMED INFERIOR TO THEIR PLANS, BUT TODAY THEIR ENTIRE RACE HAS BEEN COMPLETELY ERADICATED! NO LONGER WILL ANYONE SUFFER THEIR LIES AND DECEPTION, TO ALL FORMER CLONES, YOU ARE NO LONGER SLAVES TO ANYONE, YOUR FORMER CREATORS ARE DEAD, YOU ARE FREE, NOW I GIVE YOU A CHOICE, SERVE ME MY REPUBLIC OR START A NEW LIFE HERE ON THIS PLANET!"

Elsa sensing the massive confusion in both the minds of the clones and the entire republic navy, clapped her hands together like a star going supernova, her radiance engulfed them like a massive tidal wave, giving them a vision of what she was planning to do, every clone's mind was now expanded to make room for individual thoughts, fully able to comprehend what Elsa was doing, some of them willingly decided to live their own lives on the planet, many of them chosed to remain in the service of the Empress.

"The choices have been made, the majority of them still want to serve my republic.. very good, they won't be disappointed, for they have yet to see what I have really plan for them, for those who want to start a new life, I will begin by granting them their wish, this planet will be theirs.. however under supervision until they learn how to fend for themselves.. I will personally protect and show them the way." said Elsa thinking out loud. She opened her eyes while the light faded instantly, taking a few steps to general Rex meeting his gaze.

"General Rex, there is someone I want you to meet.." raising her left hand as a brilliant white momentarily flashed, the figure appeared wearing a green mark IV power armor, using a blaster rifle he had not seen before, he inspect the trooper carefully, judging from his perspective she was female, which he wondered how was that possible, the female trooper begin to take off her helmet, revealing her face, her eyes locked on to his.

"Unbelievable!" his eyes wide in surprise, never had he seen a female in armor.

"Believe it sir, I am equally capable than you think, the name is Priscelia and I am your new partner under orders from the Empress herself." In all his years first as a captain seeing female civilians taking care of their families, then as a general he had experience in war but this was something new.

"I am general Rex, tell me what else did the Empress tell you?" Elsa now walked now in between them.

"We will integrating female troopers into our ranks as replacements for the other former troopers who have retired to civilian life as farmers to have a family, for now this planet has at least a population of a million, however it won't take long to repopulate the planet, in saying that I am giving you full command of one fleet to oversee its growth, Cut Lawquane and his wife will be assisting you in teaching them how to make food and to live a simple life, this planet is officially a republic planet, full of all kinds food and water to last for an eternality, you and Priscelia will supervisor it as marshals but you will report directly to me on its progress, you have served me well all this years as a general, I am confident you will served me well again in this new role."

"Furthermore, you will be given better weapons and armor starting now, I am overhauling the grand army of the republic and you my friend are going to see what I have planned."

"Your Majesty… I am honored.. but I have no experience in ruling a planet.." protested Rex.

"I will be by your side, showing you the ropes.. you will learn one step at the time.. to add to that Anakin will be here to show you how.." replied Priscelia.

"This planet needs a new name, Marshal Rex what would you name this planet?" asked Elsa.

"Rexan.. this will be the new name of this planet for our brothers.."

"And sisters.. don't forget I am still here.. you and me are going to get to know each other better, count on that.." said Priscelia glancing at him, Elsa smiled this was turning out better than she had anticipated.

"A very fitting name, your planet will be the first fortress world, where you will produce the finest soldiers the galaxy has ever seen, in fact the kaminoians left behind a gift, the training facilities are still intact, I will use them to its fullest, this time training will be twice as hard, only the best men will serve in my army, the rest who don't make it will serve in other sections of work, when their training is complete, there will be a great reward not even you will be comprehend it!" declared Elsa.

Elsa turned to see thousands of gunships flowing back and forth towards Rexan, nearly exhausted from the battle and the raising of the continents took a toil on her, she pondered on how the galaxy would react to this new development.

"Your highness… the Senate has held an emergency meeting and requested both you..and his majesty's presence.. by tomorrow." said the captain, sighing at the sudden update, her plans for a break of politics now dashed, wanting to spend more time with her children, reluctantly she agreed.

"Captain tell them, the meeting will start seven at night.." He nodded relaying her message, using the force she telepathically told Anakin and Anna to take a gunship back to her flagship, with that done she vanished reuniting with them, setting a course for home seeing the fleets jumped into hyperspace as the stars flashed before her.

"Mummy has been gone a time, hmm…maybe she be back in time for dinner.." said Elsye walking pass by her mother's room, seeing the door left ajar, she sneaked in, reaching for the drawers, she smelted a familiar scent.

"Hmm.. that delicious smell.. its chocolate! And it's all mine.." pushing open the drawers sure enough she found it, wrapped neatly in a triangular shape gold wrapper, Elsye took it greedily, her lips wet with anticipation, she wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into them.

"You are all mine!" unwrapping the golden wrappings, tossing them aside, she sank her teeth into it, "Whooaaaaaaa!" The chocolate instantly melted onto her tongue, it was much better than anything she had ever tasted, she locked her eyes to it, ready to have another bit, suddenly it broke free from her grasp, now floating in the air, Elsye surprised jumped to reached for it, but it flew upwards.

"Hey!" She jumped higher this time, but it hovered to the left, "Stay still so I can eat you!" She jumped to the left, but it went downwards almost touching the floor, Elsye gazed at the floating chocolate, "Alight you pesky chocolate, I have you now!" She jumped to the floor grabbing the chocolate, smiling in triumph, "Ha! Now where were we? Ah yes!" She sink her teeth into it, however she found her teeth stucked to the chocolate, slowly hovering into the air, feeling herself flying forward to see a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, seems I found the culprit eating my chocolates, let me help you with that." her teeth was free as she released the chocolate from her mouth, Elsa held her in arms while smiling mischievously at her.

"Mummy I didn't eat your chocolates.." Elsa pretended to act surprised.

"Then who did, maybe the droids did?" She giggled.

"No, my stomach made me do it.." her giggle now turned into a full blown laughter.

"So Darling you are telling me, your stomach put you up to this, what's next did you debate with your mind that you approve of your stomach's actions? Hahaha! I believe you!"

"But it's true!" Elsa laughed even harder.

"HAHAHA! Sure you are!" She slowly regained her posture, turning to see her daughter still desiring the chocolate. "You want this don't you? Here take it since its half finished you might as well finished it.. next Darling do ask me before taking it.." Elsye nodded finishing the rest of the chocolate.

"Where have you been mummy? You were gone for at least five hours, remember you said you will teach me how to be a princess?" Elsa turned towards the window it was getting very late, with the upcoming Senate meeting tomorrow she will have postpone her daughter's training to a later date.

"Mummy will show you, but for now it's time to sleep.." Elsye didn't say a word instead, she gaved her mother a loving kiss on her left cheek then fell asleep in her arms, Elsa shifted her eyes towards her daughter's palms, "You have training hard, good, let's get you to bed." placing her on the bed, she kissed her daughter's right cheek, "Mummy loves you!" a smile appeared on her daughter's face.

"She has become more powerful than before, we should review how strong she has become.." said Anakin walking into the room.

"We will know soon enough Darling.. let's go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.."

Elsa opened her eyes as the sunlight shone, seeing Elsye holding her father tightly sleeping comfortably on his chest, wasting no time she got put from bed, changing from her black jumpsuit to a new golden dress with white sleeves and a transparent white cape.

"Today is the day, where everything changes.." walking towards her husband, this time she whispered in his ear, "Wake up." almost immediately his eyes slowly opened, rising from gently putting Elyse to the other side of the bed.

"Good Morning Darling, you are up early.. what time is it?"

"Its eight thirty, put on that armor dear we need to see ourselves to the affairs of the galaxy.. before the Senate meeting.." said Elsa.

"We should eat breakfast first, I am starving.." Elsa's stomach begin to growl so loud Anakin heard it.

"Seems your stomach agrees with me, let's grab a quick breakfast then we will get to work.."

"You are right dear, but you forgot one thing.." said Elsa now a few inches away from his face.

"What's that?" he asked, "This!" Before Anakin could react she kissed him passionately on his lips, he returned it by kissing her back, his heart begin to beat rapidly, feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins like a roaring waterfall of endless energy, desiring more he kissed her even harder, sensing his wife reaction she followed through with increased intensity. This went on for five long minutes.

Feeling exhausted they broke from the kiss, with their faces towards each other blushing uncontrollably, Anakin sat down on the bed recuperating his strength while Elsa remained standing barely exhausted, "Darling, you are the best!" said Anakin.

"You know it! I love you Darling! I think breakfast is cold don't you think?"

"We should eat it before it gets cold, Elsa! I love you too!"

They quietly made their way out of the room, walking through the hallway towards Elsa's office, there on the rectangular table were silver plates full of food along with a cup of hot chocolate, in the middle of it was a holomap of the galaxy, taking their seats they began to eat their food.

"Tell me Darling has the Senate cooperated in mutual interest ever since you became Surpreme Chancellor?"

"Some of them have, some of them still think they can buy their way in, which I made it clear to the big corporations that won't happened."

"What did you tell them?"

"Further attempts to buy a place in the Senate will be met with appropriate sanctions, they now know their place, if they still don't, I will make sure their wealth goes to the ewoks.."

"The Ewoks? Haha! I would hate to think what would happen to all that wealth.." said Elsa amused.

"They will just those credits for building treehouses instead of the typical wood." She was about to respond when the holonet came online by itself, displaying a new planet in the unknown regions, similar to earth but had more landmass, it was teeming with life and a civilisation of humans but primitive.

"This reminds me of old Arendelle, the world seems to centered around the eighteen century which means.. it could be.." Elsa suddenly got up from her seat, using her two fingers zooming in what look like Norway, "Magnify twenty times!" right before her eyes was her parents along with her family, leaning her head closer, she couldn't believe it. A wave of excitement and anticipation washed over her.

"We should dispatch a armada to this planet.. I must go…" Anakin sensing her intention rose to stop her, holding her right hand.

"Slow down there Darling, sending an armada would only scare them, we should just send one ship, keep ourselves hidden among the populace till the time is right then we reveal ourselves.."

"Good point, I have a better idea, we have the most advanced ship in the whole galaxy, let's use it to our advantage.. I can't wait to see my parents again.."

"But they won't recognised you Elsa, I think that's something you need to know.."

"Judging from the appearances of my doppelganger here, I believe they should have no problem in telling me apart from my younger self." said Elsa confidently.

Anakin stared at her in amazement, watching her glance at the holomap observing it a little longer before she turned it off, taking a few steps to the white oval table, by now it was full of stacks of letters, proposals and recommendations that never seem to end, He took a seat in front of her, taking half of the workload off her. However they were unaware how things are about to change.

"Sloppy, idiotic and stupid! Do you think I should even cater to this nonsense?" yelled Queen Eleanora from her throne.

"Your highness.. our kingdoms could benefit from this mutual agreement.." said the duke of weaselton.

"Its an unfair deal, why should my kingdom get so little when you rob our luxury goods? We worked hard unlike you always trying to exploit us!" The duke's eyes flew opened in shock.

"What? We would never.."

"Oh yes you would, do you think I am deaf to your plots old man? I only close one eye and one ear to see what you would do.. but it seems you and your people are broods of vipers! I wonder if your hair falls by the hundreds when you fail to close a trade deal.."

"You dare?!"

"Mind your tongue! Or I will personally rip off that hair of yours.. what is this I hear about you trying to bribe the royal treasurer? If you were trying to rob Arendral of its money you should the consequences.." The duke remained silent.

"So you were trying to steal my gold.. now you pay the price for your crime! Guards, take him outside and behead him!" roared Eleanora her eyes now burning crimson red.

"You can't do this to me.. please I will pay for it.. let me go.. I will..." he shouted trying to break free from their grip.

"Hold it!" taking two steps forward, the guards released him just as Eleanora waved her hand to dismiss them. "For your crime of attempted bribery of the royal treasurer, you will pay indeed… PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Fire suddenly emerged from her hands, burning his royal black shirt climbing down to his pants and rising to his face, "AAARRRRGGGHHH!" he struggled to put the fire out by rolling but Eleanora continue setting him ablaze, until he was completely engulfed in flames, within a few minutes it was all over, "Good Riddance!" said Eleanora cruelly taking her seat on the throne, both the dignitaries and advisors mumbled to each other, some stared at the queen in disbelief.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, anyone who dares opposed me will get the same punishment like he did, this court session is over, get out of my sight all of you!" Within the minute the throneroom was cleared, Eleanora got up pulling her crimson cape along, while adjusting her golden sleeves, her blond dark orange hair and her fiery royal dress across the red carpet, she stared at the skull of the now deceased duke, "You were a fool to challenge me!" with all her anger kicked the skull hard, not caring where it landed making her way back to her personal study.

"Ugh!" feeling a sudden pain in her head, placing her right hand on her forehead, Anakin immediately rushed to help her, "Are you alright Darling?" he asked placing his right hand on her head.

"Something has happened, I felt someone dying for a brief moment.. the Senate.. we need to get there now, hurry Darling take my hand.."

They soon arrived at the grand convocation chamber, making a few adjustments to their clothes, they both stepped onto the podium as it rosed to its full height, the senators were now ready to present their case.

"This Senate is now in session." said Mas Amedda.

"Your Majesty!" said Viceroy Gunray, "We are concerned about the sudden buildup of the fleets that are passing through our borders, to this end, we would like to suggest disbanding half of your fleets, the war with the first empire is over.. there is no need for such a massive navy."

"The fleets are meant for security and protection, we have observed you too are mass producing droids, new ships and only paid half of your taxes, why is that so?" asked Surpreme Chancellor Anakin.

"Due to our recent failed ventures in our business, we couldn't afford to-"

"Yet you have bought ships, droids and weapons.. thus I have no choice but to impose a sanction on your cooperation, you have till the end of this month to pay, if not your cooperation along with you will declare bankruptcy."

"But you can't.. our corporation would suffer and we won't be able to recover.. please reconsider.."

"The Surpreme Chancellor has spoken Viceroy! You will meet the payment at the end of this month, or he will personally raise the bill to double the amount!" declared Empress Elsa.

"HEAR THIS SENATORS, THE PLANET KAMINO IS NO MORE, LONG GONE ARE THE DAYS OF KAMINOIANS CLONERS, FROM TODAY ONWARDS THE CLONES WILL NO LONGER BE SLAVES, THEY HAVE EVERY RIGHT AVAILABLE TO THEM AS CITIZENS! AS THEY HAVE SERVE LOYALLY IN THE WAR OF THE FIRST EMPIRE, THEY WILL CONTINUE TO SERVE ME NOT AS SLAVES, BUT AS SOLDIERS, FURTHERMORE I WILL BE KNOWN AS SUPREME OMNIARCH!

IN ORDER TO ENSURE THE MUTUAL COOPERATION, FREEDOM, PROSPERITY AND SECURITY OF ALL PLANETS, THE FORCE LORDS WILL ADVISE, GOVERN AND YOUR RULERS, IN TURN THEY SHALL BE GIVEN ABSOLUTE POWER OVER YOU, AS OF TODAY THE REPUBLIC WILL NOW EVOLVE INTO THE FIRST GALATIC ARISTOCRACY, FOR A MORE ELYSIAN SOCIETY!"

What followed next was a loud thunderous around of applause, everyone rosed to their feet to cheer for both of them, both Elsa and Anakin smiled, the golden age of the Galactic Aristocracy had begun, senators now played a new role in presenting reports to Anakin directly on the progress of their ruler or government, voting and elections was officially abolished, instead the rulers of every planet receive personal training from both Anakin and Elsa on how to effectively rule their planets, gone were the days of a single ruler instead there was at least four rulers in one planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: "Hey Guys been wanting to this chapter for a long time, this chapter did take me some time to write, it was challenging but I eventually figure it out, this is one of my masterpiece chapters I have written in awhile, you will see why, and this is just the beginning, you are about to see more and I mean much more, so without further ado, let the story unfold itself! Prepare to see something new in every chapter going forward too." :)**

 **Chapter 8 The Grand Army Reborn**

Three months has passed since the founding of the new planet of Rexan, Omniarch Elsa sensing her powers along with her children had grown, decided it was time for a test setting to work on evaluating how powerful they were, however she still had one small matter to attend to, she gazed upon the holomap of the galaxy, maintaining a vigilant watch over the galaxy more importantly the planet Rexan, out of the all her soldiers who join the special program, forty percent of them didn't make it, while the other sixty percent graduated, it was time for them to receive their long awaited reward.

"The galaxy will never see this coming, time to pay Rexan a personal visit.." said Elsa teleporting to the personal hangar bay, the lights turned themselves on revealing a J-Type three twenty seven nubian royal starship.

"Let's see how fast you are.." the hatch opened, just as she was about to stepped in, hearing footsteps behind her.

"Where are you going Elsa?" asked Queen Anna, making her way towards her elder sister.

"Anna! I am heading off to Rexan, it's time to unveil the big surprise that's been so long overdued, are you coming with me?"

"Why not? I will be delighted to, but I am here for another reason Elsa, the trade federation is still continuing to build up its droid army.. they are paying us but I think they are up to something.. we should probe into this further.."

"The more they delayed the higher the risk they stand in losing their company and everything they worked so hard to build.."

"Another thing regarding the Galactic Aristocracy, although most people of the galaxy have accepted the idea of being ruled by their own monarchy and governments, some are not too happy, protests even revolts have been taking place on some planets.."

"And?"

"A small group of monarchs have already begun abusing their power, some became dictators overnight.." Elsa's smile slowly begin to fade, her eyes now glowed white with fury, her golden dress now changed into her black jumpsuit, slowly her armor begin to formed covering her entire body, her blood red cape touching the floor.

"Who are they? I will personally settle this myself.. and you Anna I want you to do the same, make it crystal clear anyone who abuses their power will be exiled!"

"Here is the list… what do you plan to with them?" handing the holopad to her sister, only to see it being crushed into a dozen pieces, falling to the floor.

"I am going to show them what happens when they abused the system for their own ends, they will be a fine example of those who will use their own power for their selfish needs!"

"Once you have dethroned those who abused their power, meet me back here.. today you will see what I have planned for our army.." with that Elsa disappeared, her first destination was Indupar.

Dahon Indupar, the king of the planet Indupar sat down on his throne alongside his wife, son and daughter, with royal guards guarding them, drinking to their hearts content getting drunk on wine, celebrating the rise of aristocracy giving them more power over his own citizens and subjects so much to the point where he would execute and exile his own people without any reason or a trial, been given warnings from the force lords if he attempt to abuse his power he will be dethroned, but he continued to disregard them.

"Here is the Galactic Aristocracy! May it last forever!" he declared drinking from the golden goblet, only to be interrupted as the main door to the throneroom burst opened.

"King Dahon Indupar! In the name of the Galactic Aristocracy, you are under arrest on charges with abusing your power and wanton killing of innocents, please come quietly or you will be put down with brute force!" said Force General Cairos.

"Guards! Seize him!" seeing he had no choice along with thirty men activated their lightsabers, engaging the royal guards in fierce combat, the battle lasted for five long minutes, with both sides taking casualties, but more on the side of the royal guards, at last it was over, the force lords prevailed.

"This is your last warning, come with us peacefully or we will force you off your throne!" holding his lightsaber firmly, the king remained unmoved instead activated the ray shields trapping them in the centre of the throneroom.

"You are done General, once I get rid of you and your band of rebels.. I will show the galaxy how~"

"YOUR DAYS AS KING ARE OVER DAHON!" roared Elsa, her voice like thunder echoing across the room, appearing right in front of them, the queen rushed to shield him, only to find herself lifted up and slammed back into her throne, knocking her unconscious, Elsa turned to their son and daughter, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"KING DAHON YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF UNWORTHY OF THE TITLE KING, I AM NOT JUST GOING TO DETHRONE YOU BUT YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY, YOUR BLOODLINE WILL CEASED TO EXIST, WHEN THE PEOPLE HEAR OF YOU THEY WILL MOCK YOU AND HUMILIATE YOU! I AM SENDING YOU INTO EXILE ALONG WITH YOUR FAMILY, IN TIME YOU AND YOUR WIFE WILL BE SENILE, YOUR CHILDREN WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOU!"

"Your omniness, please take me instead.. spare them the suffering.. let me bare it all.." he pleaded.

"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO BARGING?"

"Please let them go… it's me you want!" he begged.

"SILENCE!" She roared, the ground begin to shake violently, the roof soon gave way, but it missed them by a few inches, the sky begin to blacken, lightning soon struck the palace forcing every noble to evaluate. Elsa instantaneously grabbed him by the throat, soaring into the air, using the force to lift his children into the air, high above the palace, she spoked.

"KNOW THIS, I COULD EASILY DROP THEM TO THE GROUND, BUT I WILL SPARE THEM, THEY WILL LIVE TO RULE AND TELL OF MY POWER, YET YOU WILL BE THE EXAMPLE FOR ALL THOSE WHO CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY!"

She released him falling straight down into the throneroom, a small black hole emerged swallowing him whole, coming out of the other side of the black hole, he found himself trapped on a deserted island miles and miles from any civilisation. Elsa came down deactivating the ray shields.

"General, I am placing you in charged as king of Indupar, until such a time when the son and daughter are able to handle the affairs of the kingdom, see to it that every citizen is well taken care of, and reign those nobles in, also from now on the queen would be a mere figurehead, if she plots a rebellion let me know, I will have a word with her personally." he bowed in acknowledgement, light begin to pierce the skies, Elsa using the force restored the roof back to the way it was. Seeing her world was done teleported leaving the general and the force lords alone.

"Take the queen, and confine her to her quarters until I can find a way to deal with her." said king Cairos, making his way to the throne pondering on his next move.

Omniarch Elsa now inside her yacht, waited for Anna to returned she had expected her to return earlier before she did, setting the coordinates for the planets Rexan, just in time for Anna to return, both of them taking their seats, while the hangar doors opened, passing through the atmosphere, warping into hyperspace.

Marshals Rex and Priscelia now gazed from their flagship, observing the new communities being developed, within no time nearly half of planet was filled with children, devoting much time to raise their children, with the population booming with each month thanks mothers giving birth to a quadrant children, the only worry they had was if there is enough land for expansion, while food and water was abundant, the rapid denegration was still a problem which the cure was yet to be found, the former cloning facilities was now utilised as training centers for new recruits, due to very rigorous special program authorised by the Omniarch were send to the most harshest, destitute, even lawless planets to survive for weeks, even for a month in pairs without any contact, to survive sometimes assist the local populace to hunt down pirates, crime lords or bounty hunters with any available resources at their disposal.

"I thought training before the war was tough, the Omniarch has raised the standard to a whole new level, the causality rates are soaring but I can't deny our soldiers have come back even better than before, they looked as though they are ready for anything.." said Marshal Rex.

"Truly she is brilliant beyond all words, although I must admit this new program is almost impossible to complete, it's beyond a doubt she wants the best to serve within the grand army nothing less than that, seeing the number of causalities every month I wondered what is the purpose for all this.. nevertheless I trust in her judgment.." said Marshal Priscelia.

"Hang on, we have a incoming ship.. its design is similar to a nubian royal starship.. wait.. its the Omniarch and the Queen!" The yacht now slowly descended to the ground with its landing emerging touching the ground, Elsa and Anna walked regally seeing the various men bowing towards them, proceeding to the former cloning facility, which was thrice as big than before, they now reached the main training facility where the five hundred and first legion, the seventh sky corps, the forty first elite corps, the ARC troopers and the hundred and fourth battalion stood there standing straight before Elsa and Anna, along with the rest of the soldiers who graduated from the special program.

Standing at the pulpit, seeing Rex and Priscelia taking their place with his brothers and sisters, it was now time to unveil her masterplan for the grand army of the Aristocracy, she estimated the army had grown way past her expectation, to almost seventy seven billion, just in time for her fleets to be ready, with that in mind she spoke,

"SOLDIERS OF THE GRAND ARMY, YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL DURING THE WALL WITH FIRST EMPIRE, YOU HAVE ENDURED THE HARSHEST CONDITIONS, FOUGHT THE MOST HORRIBLE HELLS, EVEN THROUGH THE FIERY FURNANCE, YOU PREVAILED AND CAME OUT VICTORIOUS! NOW YOU SHALL RECEIVE YOUR REWARD!"

Elsa begin to instantly glow with brilliant white light, her eyes glowed with tremendous power, her hands now burning with the full power of the force itself, her body begin to radiate with light dwarfing a million suns herself, she hovered into the air, placing her hands together, channeling all her might and power, within ten seconds, she shoned so brightly even Anna herself shielded her eyes from her sister's extremely bright white light, "So this is what you are... at full power Elsa…"

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa yelled, like a megastar going supernova unleashed a massive wave engulfing everyone in its radius, their organs now expanded ensuring they live a much longer lifespan, in addition a third lung now grew giving them the ability to breathe underwater, their bones begin to hardened making them strong like Mandorian Iron, their minds process faster making them able to think on their feet, giving them enchanced vision, hearing, muscle mass even more efficient blood cells, finally their immunity system now strengthened to a point making immune to any pathogens, diseases or minor illness, reaching the height of six feet. The transformation now complete, she returned to pulpit, struggling to remain standing Anna took her sister's hand placing it on her shoulders.

"Elsa, you should rest.. let me take over from here.." said Anna, waving her hands conjuring a chair, placing her now tired sister gently on it.

"Perhaps you are right.. give them.. their new armor.. and weapons.." placing her hands on her sister's eyes, Anna saw the armor and weapons for herself, unlike the old phase two armor the soldiers wore this one was much different.

Developed and manufacture by the Black Star Confederacy which had united under The Aristocracy recently, the Mark IV consisted of four parts, the helmet featuring a com-link, a targeter system, the torso and shoulder plates, which feature such things as a life signs monitor, the groin and legs, which included gyroscopic stabilisers, and the backpack power unit, containing a miniaturized sub atomic power plant.

The armor has the following features, Composite ceramic armor (offering almost total protection against kinetic and energy damage). Fully enclosed suit (Full functionality and comfort in deep space and in atmospheric conditions including but not limited to: between Two Hundred and Fifty to One hundred and Fifty Degrees Celsius, corrosive environments of low to middling acidity, high-pressure environments such as deep sea, low-oxygen atmospheres. The suit has systems to convert carbon dioxide into fresh oxygen, allowing a soldier to recycle his breath supply (theoretically) indefinitely). Life Signs Monitor (monitors the life signs of the wearer). Feet of armor can activate a magnetic charge so the soldier can "stand" on metal surfaces such as ship hulls in low- or no-gravity environments. Digital processors and enhancement servos increase base wearer's strength by a full One Hundred and Fifty percent. Internal Water and Food Processing Plant (produces nutritious, tasteless paste, which acts as both food and water intake. Can exude water as well if necessary. Able to function continuously for three weeks). Backpack Power Plant (includes air intakes, air purificators, exhausts, temperature regulator, and power cells). Armoured for protection.

Finally, the suit included life signs monitor, digital processors and enhancements servos increasing the base users strength to a full one hundred and fifty percent, also Internal Water and Food Processing Plant (produces nutritious, tasteless paste, which acts as both food and water intake. Can exude water as well if necessary. Able to function continuously for three Power Plant (includes air intakes, air purificators, exhausts, temperature regulator, and power cells) with the Backpack Power Plant (includes air intakes, air purificators, exhausts, temperature regulator, and power cells). Armoured for protection.

The Helmets included, Automatic Sensory Devices (enables the user to see in the infra-red and ultra-violet spectrums in addition to the normal one. Also enables the user to selectively enhance visual images or sounds if he should wish to do so). Multi-Frequency Targeting and Acquisition System [MFTAS] (assists targeting in darkness, smoke and other visibility-obscuring conditions, as well the aiming of moving targets). Sensor Micro-Array (Maps out environmental terrain. Range of five hundred meters).Visual Enhancement (Up to Times). Automatic Visual and Auditory Dampening Filters. External Vocalizer. Breathing Filters (which acts as protection against chemical and biological attacks, as well as toxins).

For Audio and Comlinks includes, a comlink with frequency changing options is built into the trooper's helmet. The comlink use linked encoding sequences to rotate frequencies every few seconds while keeping all troopers in the unit synchronized. If a trooper's helmet is removed without the trooper first hitting the comlink's control stud (most likely found on the under-rim of the helmet), the frequency coding routine is automatically deleted from that helmet. Video recorders are included in some helmets.

The armour comes with a standardized utility belt. This includes room for, three to five spare rifle magazines, two to three spare pistol magazines, three concussion grenades, two thermal detonators, two smoke grenades, a high-tension wire, two grappling hooks, three ion flares, two medpacks, one glowrod, vibroblade and fusion cutter.

The new weapon was now the Decuu BR8-A one "Wolverine" Blaster Rifle was the standard issue blaster rifle for the ground forces of the Black Star Confederacy from mid-eighteen ABY.

The BR8-A three was a result of a long design process, during which the designers examined blaster carbines and rifles from across the galaxy, taking the best concepts and combining them into one rifle.

The basic BR8-A one was sixty six cm long, and weighed four point zero kilograms. All moving and/or metal parts were fitted with a corrosion-proof, vacuum-rated, dry lubricant, and the rifle utilized advanced galven circuitry to compress the energy beam to reduce energy loss, and sophisticated cooling units prevented overheating even in automatic mode. Additional collimating rings and the longer conduits of advanced galven circuitry provided the BR eight with improved consistency in their shots. It also featured an adjustable folding stock. The blaster rifle could be calibrated to fire in semi-automatic, automatic, and burst-fire modes, and featured a power setting going from stun to anti-material, with ranges going from eight hundred metres to two kilometres. The blaster could be outfitted with ascension cable projectors to climb up walls or cliffs. It also featured a a barrel mount that could be fitted with either a glowrod or a vibro-bayonet, and an integral under-barrel grenade launcher that used various types of proprietary grenades; these included high-explosive, anti-tank, EMP, stun, concussion and thermal grenades. Despite its size, it did just as well on open battlefields as in close combat in the cramped confines of indoor structures or starship corridors.

"This quite a lot of work you have done for the past few months Elsa, impressive is not enough to describe what you have done.. any chance I may have this armor?" asked Anna excitedly.

Elsa raised her head to face her sister, "Anna, we have the Force and we WIELD the Force itself, neither the best weapon nor the greatest armor can stand up to it, the power we have coursing through us surpasses them many more times.. than we can possibly imagined.. even if the whole galaxy were to take us on, they will know first hand what the Force is capable of.. never underestimate its power, it has both the power to destroy or create.." smiled Elsa weakly.

"Our army will be up against foes worse than the first empire, they were just a mere shadow, I have seen what is out there in the deepest darkest depths of the galaxy.. things you cant begin to imagine, formless, malevolent and sinister, the endless screaming, not even being able to see where they are coming from, in the far reaches of the galaxy waiting in the shadows, do you think you know fear, do you think you know terror? You have no idea what both of them truly mean Anna and do you think the galaxy stands a chance of fending them off? Let me tell you something.. They wont last five days without us!" said Elsa, her hands starting to shiver slightly.

"We will find a way Elsa, we always will.. stay here, take a break.. I will take it from here." smiling nervously, taking the pulpit giving commands for the armor and weapons to be distributed among the legions of soldiers, Elsa gazed at Anna the naivety of her sister was something she wished she had, even now she sensed a looming threat on the horizon where it was, she could not tell, with the army now fully equip and ready, it was time to show the galaxy what it was truly capable of, the moment came sooner than expected, sensing a blockade of Alderaan, and various other planets by the Trade Federation war was now inevitable, she rosed to her feet, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"ALL LEGIONS PROCEED TO ALDERAAN, NABOO, RYLOTH, ENDOR, GENEOSIS AND UMBARA IMMEDIATELY! THE TRADE FEDERATION HAS OFFICALLY DECLARED WAR ON US!"

Music to all the legions ears, a chance to test their skills in combat, many were eager to prove themselves within minutes almost all the fleets along with the Onmiarch's personal fleet, the Divine Justice arrived, taking in as many soldiers as they could to Alderaan and various other worlds, Elsa and Anna now gathered in the war room examining the situlation, determining the best course on how to end the war swiftly, seeing thousands of malevolent class heavy cruisers and Lucrehulk class battleships attempting to seize control of the trade routes, something caught Elsa's eye the Trade Federation was sending a massive fleet to conquer the new planets within the unknown regions, including the new earth she recently discovered, "Anna, take your fleet and stop them from taking control of trade routes, get Anakin to stop their planetary invasions, I will stop them from taking control of the new planets, they must not fall to the separatists hands!"


	9. Chapter 9

**"Hey guys! This is one of the interesting chapters I have written so far, do expect more chapters like this in the future..depending on the chapters I am writing off course, however I gurantee a good story with every chapter I post, count on it! Do know I am planning something big, you won't see it even if it's right in front of you, without further delays, let this chapter unfold!"**

 **Chapter 9 Fire Across The Stars**

Three days have passed since the war had begun, now coming out from hyperspace she gazed upon the new planet similar to earth, she remembered the time when the earth had separate continents, Elsa took one more step closer hearing the every thoughts, emotions and feelings of everyone on that planet, using the force she zoomed in to towards Norway, magnifying by it five times, she saw Arendral it was somewhat very different from the Arendelle she was used too, there was five guards patrolling every corner of the town, even at every market, houses and vendors including business, she noticed people were gathering at the town square, shouting at the top of their voices, a mob was soon forming, getting bigger by the minute.

"The Queen is going to kill us all if she is allowed to reign.." yelled one elder villager.

"What do you propose we do? She will incinerate us all if she finds out what we are up to, going against her is suicide!" shouted another elderly villager.

"How long are we going to continue to live like this? We are trapped like caged birds here, my business is suffering here.. and because of what.. the queen doesn't like this and that? What am I? Some kind of a rug..I will not stand for this!"

"You are out of your mind! Have you not heard.. the duke was instantly incinerated to ashes.. are you seriously considering adding to the kill count?"

"You don't have to worry about that, it's all taken care of..her powers will be nothing when she is dead.." revealing a lightsaber rifle hidden in his cloak, from the one Jocasta used to wield. Elsa's eyes now wide opened in shocked.

"What is that contraption? Where did you acquire it?" slowly one by one they approached to see weapon, it was unlike anything they seen before.

"That's not important, what's more important is.. the queen will stand no chance against a weapon like this.. now are with me or do you want to like caged birds with no freedom?" about thirty of them volunteered.

"We are all going to die, revolting will make this even worse.. clearly you have lost senses.. this is going to get us all killed.. if you wanna die.. do it at your own peril leave us our families out of it!" yelled one gentleman leading his family back to their home.

"The guards will be changing shifts right about now, we will marched to the castle doors, and knock it down.. this weapon will be the perfect tool to take them all out in one fell swoop, soon we will be free from the queen's tyranny for good! Let's go!" The mob now had formed into a hundred, soon they marched straight across the taking the five guards down, soon blaster fire can heard from above, as droid gunships descended from the sky unleashing their missiles at every house, vulture droids soon followed sinking any ships left in the docks, dozens of drop pods containing commando droids soon landed, shooting anything in their path, as a Lucrehulk class battleship soon appeared from the clouds. Soon a starfighter landed on the townsquare, the cyborg emerged from the cockpit killing any guards who stood in his path.

"General Grievous! You are just on time, we are nearly through the castle's defenses.."

"Good! What of the remaining royal guards?"

"They are being taken care of, soon all Arendral will be ours!" The general turned and stab him with his lightsaber through his heart. "This town will be mine alone.. you have served your purpose well.. die in peace!" The general grabbed the weapon from his hands putting behind his back.

"This weapon will be put to very good use once I deal with the queen.." taking his time walking though the now burning town, seeing the people being slaughter one by one, turning his gaze to see the castle, it's tower slowly being consumed by flames, standing to face all the remaining guards that stood defending the main door to the castle.

"CAPTAIN, DISPATCH OUR FIGHTERS IMMEDIATELY! AND GET OUR SOLDIERS DOWN ON THE GROUND! WE WILL SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY ATTACK A DEFENDLESS PLANET! YOU ARE IN CHARGED TILL I GET BACK, I WANT THAT DROID FLEET TAKEN OUT IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes your Omniness! But in your weakend condition?" he replied.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER CAPTAIN, YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS NOW CARRY THEM OUT!"

He ordered the fleet to engaged the separatist fleet of seven thousand ships, having the advantage of two to one, he deployed all the fighters engaging the vulture droids while the numerous gunships flew at fast as they could to the atmosphere escorted by X-Wings, some gunships carrying tanks and juggernauts, Elsa saw not only was Arendral was under attack but the whole planet was under siege. Sensing their deaths by the hundreds, crossbows and gunpowder were no match for blasters, the number of growing deaths starting to take its toll on her. "Elsa, draw on the force, it will provide you with the aid you need now." said Qui Gon Jinn.

Queen Eleanora woked up hearing blaster fire, rushing to the window, she saw five droid gunships destroying everything in their path, as well as her royal guards and army doing their best to hold back the droid army but it was no use, she knew it was a matter of time before they breached the castle, Annabel soon burst into her room with a few royal guards behind her clad in plate armor.

"Eleanora we need to go now! They are breaching the castle.. we must leave at once!"

"No! We must stay and fight.. we have no where to retreat, if we leave we are all dead.. get the reminder of the army to fight to their deaths of they have too!"

"We are losing man every second we need to leave now! If we stay we will~" Eleanora conjured a fire sword out of her hands, taking the lead, "Now let's go and deal with this invaders!" by now the main castle was breached, the royal guards were all gone as the droids all rushed in taking out most the nobles and soldiers who tried putting up a fight. General Grevious causally walked behind them, admiring the interior of the castle.

The lead gunship finally breached the atmosphere, diving straight down piercing the clouds, immediately coming under heavy fire from the vulture droids, but thanks to the thermal shields and it's upgraded firepower along with its armor made of mandorian iron, it deflected most of the blaster bolts with ease. "Forty-First you are with me! GO!" Jumping approximately a thousand feet from the gunship, they followed right after her, locking her hands behind, picking up speed seeing the town in sight she clenched her right hand into a fist slamming it hard into the ground, creating a huge shockwave across the area, any droid caught in its radius was instantly obliterated, she stood up sensing multiple droids closing in on their position.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, MAKE SURE NO DROID IS LEFT STANDING!" commanded Elsa, rising to her feet, her lightsaber roared to life.

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" no sooner were the words out their mouths when the commando droids started firing at them, Elsa tossed her silver lightsaber across the bridge severing their heads, making her way forward, towards the castle gates, seeing more droids approaching, she unleashed a massive beam of light, destroying everything in its path, five mark two droidekas soon emerge from the main castle, deploying its main five blaster cannons at the front, four more at the sides, with its shield activated, opened fire at her, along with commando droids taking behind it, deploying their rocket launchers firing them at the Omniarch.

"You droids never learn!" using the her lightsaber to defend herself deflecting most of barrage of red blaster bolts back at them, the rockets were not far behind, taking aim at the rockets, using her right hand turned the rockets back them, annihilating the droidekas along with the rest of commandos behind, sensing the queen was in danger she quickly rushed towards the main entrance of the castle, suddenly she sensed someone above her dodging the blade of what looked like a darksaber.

Three hunter killer forty seven droids leaped down attempting to land a blow on her with their darksabers, dodging their attacks was getting impossible by the second, switching her tactics, she leaped back a few inches away from them.

"IF YOU DROIDS THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME, LET ME BE CLEAR, YOU ARE GRAVELY MISTAKEN!"

"Power level extreme, Terminate meatbag with extreme force!" commanded the lead droid.

"I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS DROID! I WILL SEND YOU BACK IN PIECES! RAARRR!" leaping forward right into the fray, unleashing a force ball at the first droid body first into the wall, the other swung its darksaber cutting across her left cheek.

"ARGH! YOU ARE SO DONE DROID!" focusing her power, she force punch the lead droid into the fountain stunning him, turning her attention to the second hunter killer droid, she unleashed multiple blows attempting to break its defenses, it parry her attacks on after another while trying to analysing her attack pattern, switching to flamethrowers while attempting to slow her down, Elsa telepathically moved it's left hand causing it to burn itself, twisting it's left hand causing it to blow up.

"FLAMETHROWERS WON'T HELP YOU HERE DROID, YOU GOING TO HAVE TO DO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!"

Finally completing it's analysis, it switched to a crimson double bladed lightsaber adapting her moves to its own, "DO YOU THINK THAT WILL HELP?" the hunter killer droid went head on assaulting her defenses, pushing her back to the wall, seeing her chance used the wall to her advantage, she ran upwards on the wall, turning to face the droid below her leaped down her lightsaber high in the air.

The droid below jumped attempted to plunge his lightsaber into her chest, Elsa reacted used the force crushing its hands, with the dual lightsaber deactivated, she punched its torso with her armored gauntlets going right through the droid, with her strength rip it in half, both parts of the body to the ground.

The lead droid seeing it had no other option took aim at her with its sniper blaster, fired one deadly red bolt at her, however the armor absorbed the impact leaving a tiny dent in it, Elsa used her ice powers freezing it leaving the head expose, "LET'S SEE WHAT THE SEPARATISTS ARE UP TO." placing her hands on its head, forcing it from its body, wasting no time she made her way into the main castle, dispatching any droid that stood in her way.

More gunships and dropships soon arrived like a endless wave dropping Juggernauts and Saber Tanks across the whole country of Arendral, legions of troopers arrived ready to test their skills, every part of the country was a battlefield, while some legions did their best to get the citizens to safety into the Junggernauts fighting off the near endless wave of droid reinforcements coming from the battleship above them.

"Let's show these clankers what we are made of! NINE HUNDRED AND FIRST ADVANCE!" leading the charge cutting down a dozen commando droids in his way with his legion behind him, his legion alone numbered above a hundred thousand men.

Commander Gree charge forward shooting the commando droids on their heads, while taking fire from the other droids nearby, but it didn't faze him, coming into close contact with the lead droid, he attempted to punch through its torso, but was grabbed with its arm knocking him back, picking up his blaster shot him on its left joint crippling it, the droid leaped knocking his weapon away, Gree charged knocking it to the ground, taking out his vibro blade stabbing it in its neck, the droid instantly reacted grabbing his back with its mechanical right arm attempting to get him off, however Gree punched it's head rendering it unable to react, seeing the opportunity lifted it with both his arms, just in time for its systems to be restored.

"You are finished! RAARRAGH!" snapping it's body in half, tossing both sides of the droid aside, picking up his blaster looking up to the sky seeing two resurgence class battlecrusiers engaging the Lucrehulk class battleship now engulfed in flames.

"Who knew destroying these things could be so invigorating, isn't it Annabelle?" asked Eleanora, slashing another commando droid in half.

"Not as much as they are trying to kill us both, Ugh.. but way better than.. better than practicing archery with tin cans.."

"You need a hobby Annabelle, you spend way too much galavanting through the streets with your stupid songs and dances which no cares about.. seriously you need to… reconsider your priorities.. you are a princess not a street performer get it?" Annabelle stabbed her sword through another super battle droid into its torso.

"Stop being such a control freak Eleanora! Unlike you know I have no time for polites, that's your area of expertise not mine."

"Which is why after this while skirmish is over, you and me are going to spend the entire month in politics, it's time you take up some responsibility.."

"You are seriously making me dislike you Eleanora, this isn't the first time we had this boring talk, I am not a queen yet.. when I am.. I will learn politics myself.." yelled Annabelle.

"Either you learn politics which I remind you again, you are a princess not a common street performer or I will make you a real street performer and you won't like it when that happens, choose now!" they finally made their way to the throneroom, seeing general Grievous sitting on the throne.

"Get off my throne! You filthy piece of thrash!" yelled Eleanora, her eyes burning with anger.

"So you are the one they called Queen Eleanora, and this must be your pipsqueak sister of yours it's a pleasure to meet you… and end you..both of you hahahahaha!" taunting both of them drawing his lightsabers on his four arms.

"We will see about that!" said Eleanora raising her sword charging at him, he reacted by using all lightsabers at her, but she blocked it with her sword, using her powers, she blasted him, burning through the gaps of his armor, "Argh" swinging both his lightsabers in a full circles slashing through the marble floor, Eleanora leaped behind him stabbing him behind his back, Annabelle charged forward attempting to land a blow through his chest, the general anticipated her move, kicking her hard knocking her into the wall rendering her unconscious. "ANNABELLE!" She cut off one of his hand with her sword, quickly picking up his crimson lightsaber, placing it to her chest in defiance, within a few seconds unleashed a furry of multiple blows at him, he blocked most of them, Eleanora landed a blow on his left shoulder rendering it useless. The general having enough slashed her knees, "ARRRGGHHH!" causing her to fall to the ground.

"You… fought well! But this is where it all ends!" Eleanora looked at him defiantly straight in his eyes, spitting her saliva directly into one of it provoking him, about to land his blue lightsaber suddenly felt a powerful push slamming him hard into the wall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GENERAL GREVIOUS! IT'S TIME WE END THIS!"

Queen Eleanora turned to see a feminine figure looking exactly like her, only wearing armor she had not seen before with a blood red cape covering her armored shoulders, with her lightning silver lightsaber in hand, her eyes now glowing with burning bright white light, seeing her leaped forward exchanging multiple blows with the general she was so fast, he barely had time to deflect her blows, finally he used the weapon blasting it at her, but she absorbed it much to her surprise, she leaped into the air coming down with such power, she sliced the general clean in half, seeing her deactivate it walking towards her.

"You are the one who orchestrated this invasion! You try to assassinate me! Guards arrest her immediately!" but no responded to her commands.

"Control yourself! I just saved your life and your entire kingdom.."

"No! You are here to dethrone me! I know what you are up to!" shouted the queen.

"Trust me if I wanted to usurped you, it would have been easy, if it weren't for me you would have dead by now!" said Elsa in a firm voice.

"Eleanora, she is right.." said Annabelle walking towards Elsa, "She could have let us both die, at that thing's hands, we should have been dead by right, but I am grateful you who looked exactly like my sister..except for the armor and all..saved us from it."

"My name is Elsa, Omniarch Elsa..but you may call Elsa for short.. my sister would be glad to meet you.."

"What's a Omniarch?"

"I am the Sovereign Ruler of an entire galaxy and the Surpreme Goddess two in titles into one, there is no one like me.." said Elsa confidently.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" marvelled Annabelle.

"That's understandable!" smiled Elsa amused at the princess reaction.

"However I do have three more rulers reigning with me in their own right, they hold considerable power but they are accountable to me, if we get the chance, I would like you to meet them.."

"Wait.. you mean there is someone who looks exactly like me too?" asked Annabelle barely able to contain her joy.

"Yes, her name is Anna, she looks almost like you-" Before she could speak, Elsa felt herself being squeezed, her eyes opened in surprised, full of compassion hugged her back.

"You are siding with this usurper! Traitor! I will have you both…" Elsa having enough of this pinched her on her bare shoulders causing her to fall asleep.

"What did you do?" yelled Annabelle pointing the crimson lightsaber at Elsa.

"Relax! She is asleep for now.. I think for now she will be.. locked away for her own good…" said Elsa conjuring a pair of fire-proof gloves, fitting them into the queen's hands locking her hands together making sure they don't slip off, while placing her hand on the lightsaber wounds, a flash of white light emerged from her hands instantly healing the wounds, she closed her eyes barely able to endure the pain remembering she had to wear the gloves herself when she was so young.

"What's your name?" asked Elsa.

"My name is Annabelle, princess of Arendral!" She declared.

"From now onwards Annabelle, I will be taking over as Queen of Arendral, there will be much work to be done, you will be by my side.. until your sister learns to act like a real queen I will lock her away, but when I feel she is mature enough I will abdicate the throne back to her, how much she wants it back will depend solely on her behaviour.. however I will be the judge of that.."

"Do I get to rule as regent queen Elsa?" the Omniarch smiled, placing her hand on her armored shoulder.

"You are not at that level yet.. it will take time but I encourage you to learn from me as much as you can, the lessons starts now.." Before she could finish her sentence, ten men led by commander Gree appeared running in front of her.

"Your Omniness! We have secured the courtyard however we have a long battle ahead of us, the droids are putting up a fight.."

"Deploy the AT-TE's, get our artillery on top on those mountains, we can use them to our advantage, set up a forward base here in the castle, I want this castle secured by the time this battle is over.. and commander.. take the queen… and lock her in the dungeon till I figure out what to do with her!" now taking a seat on the throne.

"Yes your Highness!" placing the unconscious queen on his shoulders, while the other trooper assisted him, the rest of them set their weapons to stun.

"Elsa.. you can't just…"

"Its… for the best Annabelle, this has to be done.. for her own good.." stuttering in her words, Annabelle sighed deeply gazing at Elsa, then turning to see her older sister being led away by the forty first legion.

"I will go with them, just to make sure.. she doesn't cause any trouble.."

"Very well, meet me back here once you are done.. we have work to do.." Annabelle didn't say a word nodded, leading the troopers to the dungeon, Elsa stood alone in the throneroom, remembering the time she would struggle to make a desicion in her early years as queen, still stunned by the brief encounter with her counterpart, had expected it to turn out better.

"It was not supposed to be this way…it was not..supposed to be…" She leaned forward covering her face with her hands, wondering if she made the right choice, however she knew if she didn't made it nobody would, Elsa leaned back closing her eyes to mediating in the force.

Queen Eleanor slowly opened her eyes, rising from the blanket covering her till it dropped to the floor, she found her hands clothed in specially made gloves, attempted to remove them, however it won't come off instead remained stuck to her hands, she now tried to heat them up using her powers, found out they had no effect, this time the gloves became slightly tighter, giving up she surveyed her environment, it was not her personal chambers but a prison cell, seeing from the bar window three X wings engaging two droid gunships, while soldiers in white armor carrying weapons also throwing grenades, she had not seen shot down droidekas.

"Good to see you are awake Eleanora.. don't try to melt those gloves… they will only drain your powers.." said Annabelle sitting at the far corner of the cell, holding a stun blaster for protection.

"Its bad enough I am locked here.. now you are siding with this.. imposter, the penalty for a crime like this is death.. you should know it by now..you are doomed! I have the power to save you.. take off this gloves and I will let you live.."

"Eleanora, look around you... there is no one left to obey your commands, you no longer have any power over me or this kingdom, you are a queen of nothing!"

"HOW DARE YOU~"

"For years Eleanora...Years! I have tolerated you… I did everything in my power hoping you would change, I even cancelled my wedding to Christopher..because I love you.. but you put a leash on me like I am some kind of animal! You force me to be someone.. I never wanted to be! You have no idea how that feels!" Annabelle yelled now a few inches from her sister.

"Christopher was just another selfish nobody just like you! In fact I should have you both thrown out! You don't deserve to be called a princess, our parents should have just brought you along with them to the bottom of the~" Annabelle with all her might slapped her sister hard on both her cheeks.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT OUR PARENTS, IN FACT THEY WILL BE SO ASHAMED TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU NOW!"

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS A LOVING SISTER, BUT INSTEAD I GOT A TYRANT, WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU ARE MY SISTER! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM.. DIED IN THE BOTTOMLESS DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN!"

"LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU HAVE MADE!" grabbing her sister by her shoulders, forcing her to see the ongoing battle outside, "JUST LOOK AT THIS MESS, IF WE WERE ON BETTER TERMS WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS.. YOU ELEANORA ARE NOT FIT TO BE QUEEN! HOW I REALLY WISH ELSA WOULD JUST THROW YOU OUT AND LET THEM KILL YOU!"

"Alright Annabelle, that will be quite enough.." said Elsa coming out of the shadows, placing her hand on the princess shoulders, leading her to the door.. "ANNABELLE WAIT…I…" but she paid no attention walking out the cell hearing the cell door slam with a loud thud.

"Elsa..please…take this…gloves off… I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS..PLEASE!" She begged.

"You will wear them.. as long as I see fit… this cell will be your new home! Don't worry I will see to it your bare essentials are met.. your kingdom now belongs to me… I will undo the damage you have done… for now sleep well Eleanora!" The clone of Elsa disintegrated before her eyes.

"No…Noo…Noooooo..NOOOOOOO! Annabelle please come back!" suddenly feeling the darkness crept around her, the creeping fear of loneliness and isolation taking over her, she stood looking to see if her sister would come back, but no one came, collapsing to her knees, she felt the pain in her cheeks, "I deserve this!" facing her head to the floor, a warm tear streaming down her cheek.

Three Bellators Dreadnaughts came down piercing through the thick white clouds, deploying self propelled heavy artillery behind the AT-TE'S, Juggernauts and Saber Tanks, with a total of thirty of them being deployed, a dozen more on the mountains, making short work of the remaining droid armies, coming behind them were five Assertors Dreadnaughts opening fire on the remaining droidships attempting to escape, their firepower combined with the power of the self propelled heavy artilleries brought them crashing to the ground.

"Your Omniness! The Trade Federation's fleet lies in ruins, what are your orders?"

"Have you taken care of the other fleets that were attacking the..undefended planets?" asked Elsa.

"They have all been dealt with, although we did lost some ships..but its nothing compared to how many thousands of ships The Trade Federation has lost today.." the captain responded.

"Very good Captain! Bring my ship down, its time to start the process of rebuilding this planet, we are going to be here for awhile until everything is sorted out."

With the droid army soundly defeated, Elsa walked towards the hallway, now secured with the troops of the forty first legion, watching them helped to dispose of the now defeated commando droids, some even took the iniative to repair the damaged walls, others provided medical attention to the injured nobles, butlers and servants, making her way out of the courtyard, across the bridge surveying the numerous bodies that littered the ground, man, woman and children, none were spared, closing her eyes also stretching her hands wide, she channeled her power, using both the force and the power of the light her entire body now shining brightly like the sun, her mouth opened speaking with authority.

"YOU WHO WERE ONCE DEAD, COME FORTH!" commanded Elsa, seeing with her force enchanced eyes, the hundreds of souls surrounding her as she directed them to their renewed bodies, slowly one by one they stood up to their feet, glancing at their hands, feets and faces hardly believing they were alive, even both legions couldn't believe their eyes, within the hour the resurrection of both the townsfolk and the people across the globe was completed, the people of Arendral took a look at Elsa with awe and wonder, one elderly man came forward, went on bended knee before her, the other soon followed, Elsa smiled keeping this event in her heart, knowing that unlike their previous queen, she will make this small town into a great nation beyond their imagination.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Hello guys! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, had to deal with a few issues, but you will find this chapter interesting, I am doing something new with the other chapters, so keep reading and stay tuned for more!"**

 **Chapter 10 An Unexpected Victory.**

Queen Anna aboard her new flagship Fury the same size of her sister's ship, gazed upon the blockage of Naboo, tens of thousands of the separatist ships now cruising forward to engage her own battlegroups of over a five hundred thousands ships, seeing the numerous vulture droids and droid tri-fighters heading towards her, also seeing the separatist fleet split itself in half.

"All ships! Deploy the X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings! Send our gunships down to the planet immediately!"

"All Resurgence battlecrusiers target both the heavy cruisers and Lucrehulk battleships! Assertors assist in the attack, Bellators dispatch all legions to the planet at once! Legators deploy all starfighters, provide cover for the gunships.. I want them down on the ground in one piece!"

Thousands upon thousands of X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings soon engaged the incoming wave of droid starfighters, exchanging fire already the separatist starting to suffer causalities mostly due to the upgraded X-Wings, adding Ultrachrome as their armor making the starfighter highly maneuverable, in addition it was now outfitted with powerful double deflector shields, increasing the changes of survival against tri-fighters lethal weaponry.

"That's one down and another!" said Captain Poe Dameron, pulling up to engage another tri-fighter.

"Don't get too cocky, focus on the goal, we need to take out those providence class dreadnaughts!"

"Already working on it, Red Seven with me, go straight in and don't let these thugs scare you!" seeing the massive swarm of both vulture and tri-fighter droids heading right for them, blocking their way to the dreadnaughts.

"Punch it!" activating the turbo boast picking up speed passing through them, his squadron did the same, the droids barely had time to react before seeing one dreadnaught engulfed in flames as one of the X-Wings took out the bridge while the A-Wings and Y-Wings continously bombarded the dreadnaught till there was nothing left but a fiery explosion.

Sunlight shone on her eyes, just as Elyse turned to left side of the bed, unknowingly to her small particles appeared forming themselves into a hand, which placed itself on her hair gently stroking it, what followed next was a very familiar voice she missed, pulling her blanket to her shoulders thinking it was just a dream.

"Elyse! Elyse! Wake up dear.." She turned around opening her eyes, seeing a face slowly forming, within five seconds it was complete, light begin emerging from her face along with a glittering smile.

"Mummy! I missed you.. what time is it?" her eyes fully opened beholding Elsa's radiance.

"Mummy has been very busy.. hmm the force has become very strong in you.. I need you to come this coordinates.. Luke and Rey will be joining you.." placing her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"You will be accompanied by three hunter killer droids, and a pilot is waiting for you at my personal hangar, you will see me soon."

"Where are you going Mummy?" asked Elyse.

"I have a important meeting to attend, I have to tie up some loose ends that has been going for a very long time, I have to go.. remember I love you and the force will be with you.." She saw Elsa slowly vanished before her very eyes.

Within the inner sanctuary of the castle, nobles from every class ranging from countesses, baronesses, duchesses, counts, marquees and archdukes gathered to discuss the future of the nobility, also their future in the Elsa's aristocracy, taking their seats across the oval shaped conference table, while Cogsworth the grand duke took his seat at the head of the table, while Lumiere the Archduke took his at the bottom.

"The Omniarch has the very galaxy at her fingertips, we are not needed any longer.. gentleman you must realise our nobility is at stake.. if we don't find a solution.. we might find ourselves being thrown out like we are some useless worn out antique!" said Cogsworth.

"Perhaps you are seeing it a wrong way, our nobility has been established well before she had taken power, she has no reason to kick us out or take away our power.. we fought for it and earn it, I believe she knows we still hold considerable power.." said Lumiere.

"Considerable power? Have you not seen what she has done? She has abolished the house of the lords, eradicated the long standing republic which has lasted for a millenia.. even worse she has the power to even erase us all from existence if she wanted to.."

"The aristocracy is a brilliant move! More power gets transferred to us, we can get to rule alongside with her, with our education and our experience in our respective fields we would be able to help this vast galaxy manage their affairs, we may even get to govern the new planets which she has recently discovered.." said Countess Sofia.

"She has the force lords to help with that, if you are selected do expect her to place skyhigh standards on you, she is very particular about this new planets, with the indigenous natives there, she will expect us to lead them according to her customs not our own.." replied the Grand Duke.

"Her father needed us to run the affairs of the kingdom, I believe she needs us in some way, even more now than before.. even if she decides to remove us from power, we still get to keep the lands and properties we have acquired over the years, to which I remind you she has generously rewarded us for our service to her.. it gets bigger every year.."

"She is just paying us to keep us just as figureheads, it's all facade.. all we do each day is take care of the affairs of the earth and to the other nations, frankly I prefer to govern a empty planet where I will be king, I will raise my own people, I will build my throne higher than that of the Omniarch herself!" everyone stared at him in disgust, while some looked at him shock.

"If we were mere figureheads, we would be sitting in our manors sipping a cup of tea, the only reason why we are here is due to her generosity and grace, by saying what you just said, you have lost your place among us, I strongly suggest you take back those ungrateful words before she hears of it.." said Lumiere.

"The needs of the government here on earth are just so many, you can't begin to imagine their demands, every single day they complain than praise my work or abilities.. she is not paying me enough to put with this nonsense day by day! There are many planets we could colonise and start our own kingdom.. this is a opportunity we ought not to miss out! Imagine what we can do, we will rival and even overthrow her if we start now.." shouted Cogsworth.

"Grand Duke Cogsworth! Please come to your senses before its too late!" yelled Lumiere, but before he could say another word, they saw what look like stars forming behind the grand duke, slowly they begin to form a white figure, as a face they were so familiar with begin to form, the figure now formed exploded in a brief white light engulfing the room before receding. Their eyes now fixed on her.

"Your Eminence!" standing to their feet, bowing their heads, Elsa waved her right hand seeing her eyes glowing, they took their seats once again trying to hold back the expressions of fear written all over them. Elsa now turned facing Cogsworth, his confidence slowly melting away trying to keep his eye on her.

"Grand Duke Cogsworth! You had the best position of my kingdom! You even possess the most lands because of your loyal service to me, did you truly think because of your prestige, knowledge, status, wealth and lands made you worthy BEFORE MY EYES! DID YOU THINK I DID NOT SEE THROUGH YOU, THE MOMENT YOU STEP INTO MY THRONEROOM?!"

"Your… Omniness… if I may… please pardon him… he doesn't..." Elsa turned and shot Lumiere a deathly look.

"You WILL be quiet as much as possible! Or I guarantee you will be sharing his fate!" her voice echoed throughout the room like thunder, his courage melted upon sitting down.

"Cogsworth, you were but A MERE INSECT BEFORE ME! Always looking to oppress others so you can rise above them, always seeking opportunities to crush your opposition by any means nesscessary! NOW YOU SEEK TO OVERTHROW ME?! SET YOUR THRONE ABOVE ME WILL YOU?"

"Now you will suffer for the choice you made, and not only you, but your family along with you! FOR YOUR CRIME OF ATTEMPTED REBELLION, I SUPREME OMNIARCH HEREBY CAST YOU AND YOUR FAMILY INTO THE NEVER ENDING DARKNESS OF THE BOTTOMLESS PIT, YOU WITH YOUR FAMILY WILL BE FALLING FOR ALL ETERNALITY WITH NO RESPITE!" She declared, they watched as a black portal formed below him sucking him into it.

Elsa sat down, placing her hands on her forehead, glaring angrily at all of them, "Gather here all of you tomorrow at eight, I want a word with all of you regarding your roles! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! ALL OF YOU!" her words send them reeling, hearing the door closed behind her, she unleashed her full fury, her hands raised in the air, bringing it down with her full might a huge crack formed across the table splitting it in half.

"You were my closet friend Cogsworth! You were there for me always.. I gave you EVERYTHING! WHAT… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NARRAAGGGGHHH!"

Taking the chairs by the handles now above her head threw them into the wall, the noise was so loud as her anger grew, suddenly the whole castle violently shook, chandeliers, protraits and tables begin to shake, some chandeliers broke loose falling across the hallways, the walls begin to crack everyone took shelter within the inner sanctuam of the castle, protected by mandorian iron shielding themselves from her wrath, her power was so great it send ripples throughout the force, Anna and Anakin felt it the most, "ARRRGGHHH!" yelled Anna falling to the ground.

"Oh..Elsa!" cried Anna, feeling dazed two of her personal guards helped her stand still, focusing her power, she regained her vision trying to focus on the battle ahead of her, wishing she could be there to help her, however she sensed the force had already send someone to aid her sister.

Elyse, Luke and Rey reached the hangar boarding the ship, they admire the interior of the ship, feeling enthusiastic about the trip they were about to undertake, they wondered which planet would they be visiting, when the pilot turned to face them, wearing a brownish long sleeve jacket, with a hat, with a moustache across his face, he examined them one by one.

"Welcome aboard, the name's Nico Okarr and I will be your captain for the day.. hmm so this is the kids her most royal highness wants me to send to Dagobah, too young if you ask me.. but hey who I am to argue?" questioning himself.

"Who are you calling a kid? We are the royal children of the Omniarch, how dare you speak to us like that!" shouted Luke.

"A royal pain is more like it, you young child have much to learn about respecting those older than you.."

"Luke, maybe you should play Dejarik with Rey, the last time she beat you.." said Elsye.

"Sure thing, beats talking to this loudmouth here, I will ensure mother hears about this, he will be sacked within the day.. come Rey let's go!" they both made their out way of the cockpit to the dejarik table.

"How did you aquire this ship? I am aware it once belong to a smuggler such as yourself, named Han Solo?" His face froze for a few seconds, before turning to face her, wondering how she knew about the millennium falcon.

"Ah yes.. the legendary Han Solo.. put this way I paid a very prize for it, however thanks to her majesty who put an end to the Hutts and their crime families, this ship was on sale.. many bounty hunters wanted this ship, but I happened to call in a special favor.." pressing down a blue button.

"What kind of favor?" asked Elyse.

"The kind that seems the worst decision to the best one!" staring into the stars recalling the time, when he was supposed to steal a very powerful sith artifact.

Quietly making his way through the vents, he looked at the holomap of the royal castle, seeing his prize was not far away, he slipped passed another security camera, gazing down seeing two hunter killer droids patrolling the hallway, he stood closer to get a better look to his shock, they were indeed the latest model of the newest hunter killer droids, but he noticed something else, they had beskar armor, one of them seemed to stop, instantly he moved forward avoiding their gaze, made his way towards the Omniarch's personal study.

"There it is!" seeing the artifact on the silver oval table, sitting on top of many reports, proposals, letters of recommendations and commendations also financial requests from dignitaries from other planets, "Time to cut my way down." coming down from the vents he silently made his way down, creeping across the room grabbing his prize.

"They say getting into this castle hard? If only they could see me now! You my dear will make me rich.. very rich!" putting the glowing crimson pyramid artifact into his jacket, peeping out of the room making sure no one was watching.

"Sure is quiet here, what happened to all the droids? Did they take a day off.. for the most well secured place in the galaxy, it's not that well secured at all.. wait.. oh its one of her children.." seeing Rey walking towards the observatory, "Hmm?" turning around to see nothing.. "I must be having seeing things.. just one peak at the stars and I am off to sleep.." running towards the spiral staircase, making her way up.

"How did she know I was here?" scratching his head in disbelief, "time to activate my stealth generator, wait till they hear about this.. I will be a hero!" walking towards the hangar, gazing at his ship, "At last time to make my great escape, security shouldn't be so tight here.. wait… my ship is out of fuel? That's impossible! I am sure I had it filled up to the max darn it!" he pondered on what to do next.

"This castle should have more than one hangar, maybe I will burrow a ship from her, I am sure she wouldn't missed any of them.." he laughed, after an hour of searching he found the royal hangars, in front of him he saw three of them, "They are..huge.. which one to pick… hmm the middle one.. let's see how strong her encryption is…" slicing through the encryption.

"By the freaking stars! This is a nightmare! Her encryption is three times worst than all Hutts vaults combined.. hmm.. almost.. got… and there!" The buttons flashed green as the main hangar doors opened steadily.

"She…she's a beauty! The millennium falcon itself? I thought this was lost in the war against the first empire..its as good as new even has shiny surface..can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see this!" touching the smooth surface of the ship, unable to make out what the ship was coated with, he searched for the button to lower the hatch.

"Just need to enter the codes and wa la! Credits here I come.." the hatch itself slowly touching the ground, gazing up he saw a figure he almost thought he was dreaming.

"Captain Nico Okarr! I have been waiting for you.. good job in breaking my encryption.. by my count you took five minutes.." Elsa smirked, placidly walking towards him.

"The Omniarch? How did.. my plan was perfect… no one saw me… it's.. not possible!" stumbling to the floor, moving backwards from her.

"You forgot one important detail my dear captain, the force, I knew you would be in the vents, you only made this far because I wanted to test your skills, guess what they do live up to their reputation… oh yes, you didn't think you could pull this off without getting caught did you?" clapping her hands three times.

"Alright your highness, you win.. what do you want?" pulling out a stun pistol, pressing down the trigger, the weapon fired but she absorbed it.."That tickles, are you done yet?" still smiling at him.

"What are you?" he asked, Elsa raised one hand using the force immobilsed him.

"Something beyond your comprehension, allow me to show you what you could gain from working for me!" phasing through the wall, entering into a bank vault, his eyes opened in awe, selves upon selves full of countless golden bars.

"In this vault alone is tens of thousands of Octodecillion credits! If I recalled I have ninety two Centillion credits, enough to construct massive fleets without end if I wanted to and this is just the beginning.. this wealth I will share with you.. if you swear your allegiance to me and end this life of smuggling for good."

"You…you have a deal… your majesty!" phasing back to the hangar, releasing him from her force grip, "The artifact.. if you may.." without hesitation he handed it back to her.

"Captain, this is a very powerful sith artifact the Emperor used.. if you have kept this, its power would have corrupted you, this ship is yours as long as you are loyal to me.. remember, I could have thrown you into prison for life.. but I am choosing to use you.. don't make me regret this decision."

"You have my word!" kneeling before her.

"Rise! Here is what I want you to do, you are to take my children to Dagobah tomorrow..as I have business to attend to, I need you to ensure they are safe, you will be escorted with three hunter killer droids..make sure they return in one piece.."

"Guards!" The doors opened revealing three hunter killer droids, armed with Saberstaffs, the lead droid holding a stun blaster leading them forward. "See this man to his room, he has a long day tomorrow!" She commanded.

"Don't worry, they will be back safe and sound before you know it.."

"It will take more than a few assuring words captain, prove it to me.." replied Elsa waving them away.

"It will be done your Eminence!" they said leading him out of the hangar, Elsa turned to see the falcon, after spending weeks upgrading the ship, engines, armaments, armor and shields, making test flights countless times making sure it was in perfect working order.

"Han Solo, even though I couldn't save you…but I will do all in my power to take care of him!" closing her eyes, now in shining in full radiance she walked into the cockpit, the lights sprang to life illuminating the control panel before her.

"Activate!" Speaking with authority, slowly one by one the buttons lit up, Elsa took one good look, examining every aspect of the cockpit, before walking out of the ship.

He blinked focusing his gaze into the black starry sky, they were halfway there, Elsye still wanted to know more about him probe him further, "So you are in this for the money, am I right?" She asked.

"Partially, it's more of a loyality issue.. I could have negotiated a more beneficial deal.. I can tell she is a perfectionist to the core, if anyone thinks they can please her by simply being loyal.. they are in for a very rude awakening.."

"How much does she intend to pay you?"

"So much more than anyone could pay me in his lifetime, all the wealth in the galaxy is laughable compared to the near infinite wealth she holds within her grasp, by a very..very great deal!"

"The only reason why I choose to stay is because she gave me a chance.. to change from the life of smuggling, otherwise I would gone back to my old ways.. but I am done with that for good.." Elyse sensed through the force he was not lying, he meant every word.

"We are coming out of hyperspace soon, you best get ready.. whatever the Omniarch has planned for all three of you is beyond me, but it's of great significance, Dagobah is one place I rather not be.." they came out of hyperspace, in front of them stood three resurgence battlecrusiers.

"Attention unidentified vessel please state your business here."

"I am here under orders from the Omniarch herself." he responded, a few seconds of silence before a response finally came.

"You are clear to proceed, stay clear of the swamps." passing through the atmosphere, Elsye wondered what was down there, she sensed the force was very strong in this planet, the hatch slowly opened as Elsye, Luke and Rey made their out, seeing the tall black trees everywhere, their roots stretch across the ground above there was barely any light, they made their way to what look like the entrance of the cave.

"This is my stop, her royal highness told me to wait here and not go any further than that.. she also mention you three are supposed to go into the cave.."

"The force is… strong inside this cave…" said Luke.

"There is someone or something dark down there.. I sense a deep darkness.." said Rey, stepping closer only to step back.

"We have to go in there, the force will guide us.. come along now.." said Elyse taking the lead, being the first one to step in, they watched as she slowly vanished into the cave, Luke stepped in after her, Rey sensed a stir within the cave however she closed her eyes for a second and entered into the cave.

"They say this cave is haunted, some even say no one emerges out of it alive.. always wondered why folks made such a big deal of this cave, it's probably all legends by some over enthusiastic archaeologists or something.."

"This cave captain has many secrets.. some of which none but other force users know.." said Elsa seemingly appearing out of nowhere staring into the blackness of the cave.

"How did? Oh yeah… the force…"

"Hundreds of years ago, a Jedi by the name of Minch battled and killed a powerful Bpfasshi dark Jedi leader, thus his energies were absorbed into its surroundings, thereby tainting the cave with the dark side.. it was here in this very cave I faced my darkest fears and emerged victorious!"

"Can you tell what's going on in that cave?" he asked, Elsa turned to look at him.

"There is much too disturbance, likely due to the dark side clouding my abilities, however they are about to face one of their greatest test yet, just like I did years ago.."

Luke turned his eyes looking around, the environment soon shifted into a well lit room the four corners of the wall full of different types of lightsabers, cautiously he picked one of them, holding it in his hands activating it, the yellowish superplasma sprang to life, he gazed at it in awe.

"Ah I sensed you desire the power to protect and destroy.. noble intentions no doubt.. if only you know how to use it.." The man stood at one point seven meters tall, with blue eyes, silvery hair, wearing a grayish robe, his fair face smiling at Luke, he sensed there was something strange about this man, not able to make out what it was raised his lightsaber pointing at him.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, the man unfazed was only a few inches away from the lightsaber pointing towards him. "We can be on the first name basis, my name is Sheev.. you desire power above all else is that so?" Luke raised his eyes, somehow the man was reading his mind.

"Power.. to do what needs to be done.. even there is a cost.. I will pay it!" a smile slowly formed on the man's face.

"You shall obtain it, the force itself is a gateway to many abilities many would consider unnatural, those who wield it's power ultimately reached their full potential, many have tried but so few have achieved it.."

"I want this power!" envisioning himself greater than his siblings.

"Only through me can you achieve a power that's greater than any of your sisters, your power will be so great.. that you will overpower them.."

"Tell me everything! I want to know everything there is to know!" deactivating his lightsaber.

"In time, my young apprentice.. your next test awaits you.. it will determine your worthiness to wield the great power of the force, you will hear from me again.. soon!" vanishing into thin air, seeing before his eyes a flash of light then everything went black.

Rey found herself surrounded by stacks and selves of books everywhere, wondering what they are, she climb on top of them, making her way up now at the pinnacle, she saw multiple books flying around, many of them had no titles, some had titles but they were fading, she gazed at one of the books flying towards the selve, however it stop and flew towards her, barely having react, she tried using the force but it was too late, the book slam at her with full force knowing her off the pile of books she stood on, falling straight down fortunately she fell on top of other books breaking her fall.

"What is this? Ugh.. now let's see what secrets you keep.." Rey lifted the book off her stomach turning it around to see the title, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was the book she was looking for, the title was written in large golden words, "The hidden secrets of the force."

"At last the book mother dearest has been keeping from me.. now I will learn of your secrets, what makes you so powerful.. more importantly what's the secret to your power.."

She opened the book flipping through the page to the first chapter, to her surprise there was more information than she realised, however being in the library for a very long time she learned how to read fast, sorting out the much needed information, thereby finishing a book in an hour.

"I am impressed mother, you wrote all this down yourself.. but why did you hid this book from me.. what do you have to hide? Now I will know.." reading pass chapter three, she saw a picture of the late emperor Sheev Palpatine, hastily reading all she could towards the next chapter, coming across another picture this time it was the now the long dead goddess Abelroth, Rey turned back the page to take a closer look at the dead emperor, noticing his eyes was glowing yellow.

"Wait a second.. those eyes weren't yellow before.. hmm perhaps I am just reading too much.." she turned the page back to chapter four, this time she saw the Omniarch blasting what look like a intense light beam from her palms towards the wall, she leaned in closer.

"A beam like this takes a good amount of concentration.. but I believe you are barely using even a fraction of your power!" She felt the urge to turn page back to chapter two again, the emperor now shot blue lightning from his fingertips.

"That too was not there, what's happening here?" suddenly the emperor began to speak.

"You seek the forbidden knowledge of the force, yes.. the force is strong with you.. I will share with you all the knowledge I have learned.. with no limits.. the knowledge and power beyond all limits, you will grow so powerful none will rival you.. all of this will be yours if you join me.." Rey thought about it for a moment, it was a tempting offer too good to pass up.

"All the knowledge of the force will be mine eventually.. but not through you!" Turning to page seven, there she saw her mother's power, planets starting to form, while stars, moons and lifeforms were created by her own hands. Suddenly she felt the book begin to vibrate violently, the face of the emperor rising from the book, now enraged glared at her, "If you will not be turn, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" his hands attempted to zap her with lightning, but the book shut itself, a blinding flash of light engulfed her, she shut her eyes, opening them to find herself in total darkness.

Elyse felt herself sitting on her mother's throne, now wearing a crystal crown, she looked down seeing herself dressed in her mother's icy dress, along her crystal cap hanging from her seat, there she saw dozen of dignitaries, ambassadors, senators, generals and advisors mingling with each other, she looked up as the light shone it's rays at her, she motioned for the advisor next to her to come closer.

"Where is the Supreme Omniarch?" She asked, the advisor shifted nervously in her royal clothing, struggling to find the right words to say.

"She is now… deceased.." Elyse eyes opened wide in shocked, the words hit her like a sledgehammer, a wave of fear and confusion hit her.

"How did she died… Speak!" She yelled grabbing him by his collars.

"YOU KILL HER!" The doors slammed wide opened, with both Rey and Luke drawing and igniting their lightsabers. Everyone soon left the room while the hunter killer droids attempted to fend off the attackers.

"MOTHER ALWAYS TREASURED YOU.. ALWAYS SO CLOSE TO HER.. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER.. BY SWEARING ALLEGIANCE TO THE SITH EMPEROR? YOU… YOU BETRAY US ALL!"

Elyse watched as both of them dispatch them, while some of them manage to severely wound them both, however were soon defeated, too fearful and confused to even lift a finger stood there in complete shock.

"SHE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING.. YOU HAD EVERYTHING WE WISHED WE HAD.. BUT INSTEAD YOU WILLINGLY GAVE YOURSELF TO THIS DARK LORD AND LET HIM TWIST YOUR MIND.. SO MUCH SO YOU WERE WILLINGLY TO MURDER MOTHER, FATHER, AUNT ANNA AND UNCLE HANS IN COLD BLOOD!"

They were but a few inches away from her, she sensed their thoughts, they were going to execute her, unable to get it together, she bowed her hand accepting her fate, she saw their faces full of anger and rage, their blades ready to deliver the killing blow, she closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable, they raised their lightsabers above her head.

"Elyse! Elyse! Do you perceive this as reality, or is this all in your mind?" grasping his words, she expelled the fear and confusion from her mind, mustering her power, she unleashed a powerful force push knocking them into the wall, grabbing their lightsabers in a second dashed at them, plunged both lightsabers into their hearts.

"This is not real! I will never turn to the dark side! I am Princess Elyse, daughter of the Surpreme Omniarch!" both Luke and Rey faded away into thin air, the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn appeared before her.

"You have done well Elyse, like your mother you have overcome one of your greatest trial yet.. there will be more.. your power will only grow, however fear is your constant enemy you must fight and win each day if you are to reach your full potential."

"This crown… it carries more burdens than its worth… the power it wields is far too much for me to bear.. I can't do this alone…"

"You are never alone… as we speak your mother is waiting to see the outcome of this trial.. she did the right thing in setting you apart from them.. now your final trial awaits.." said Qui Gon.

"Will I become just like my mother one day?" Qui Gon rose placing his hand on her shoulders, "All will be revealed at the right time, it's time!" Elyse closed her eyes as the blinding flash of light consumed her, opening them finding Luke add Rey outside the dark entrance of another cave.

"Elyse, Luke! At last, you two alright? Can you move?" She helped them both to their feet, surveying the environment there was nothing but black clouds and streaks of lightning flashed across the sky, a cold wind begin blowing at them.

"That cave is emitting a powerful dark side energy, maybe something is lingering inside.. is this the final test?" said Rey.

"Only one way to find out~" Elyse about to walk in felt her hand being grabbed by her brother.

"Hold on there sister.. we still don't know what is in there.. it could be some time of trap, we need weapons to defend ourselves.."

"The cave has plenty of objects we need to make weapons, now come along.. unless you rather stay outside off course.." said Elyse walking inside.

"We should probably go.. no telling what might happen but I think we will be fine.." said Rey feeling confident.

"We are certainly going to die here.." sighing while walking into the cave.

Skulls of long dead creatures littered across the floor, slowly making their way across the stone bridge, as the dim light shone above them barely lighting the way, taking one step at the time being careful not to fall, they now came upon a wooden barricade, taking a step forward Elyse placed her hand on the barricade.

"Whoever made this is trying to keep us.. or something in~"

"Then we blast this thing down!" Before Elyse could stop him, Luke conjured a force ball smashing through the barricade, pieces of wood fell to the ground, Rey felt a ripple through the force placing her hand on her forehead.

"What is it Rey?" asked Elsye.

"Its nothing.. we probably should get moving.." walking alongside Luke.

"You did felt something did you?" asked Luke interrogating her.

"There is nothing here brother, if there is I will know.." they walked for an hour, coming at last to a three way path.

"What's this?" said Elyse picking up an object from the dirt, rubbing it clean with her fingers, soon finding out it was a lightsaber, finding the button she activated it, only to see its power dissipated.

"What do we do now?" asked Luke, both his and Rey's lightsabers too had the same problem, Elyse using the knowledge she had learn from her tutors, begin to look around used the force to removing the dirt to find there were a dozen lignan crystals, picking three of them up, she sat down focusing her power removing the components of the lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke.

"Improvising dear brother, mummy always say the force is alive and it lives in us, I will put it to the test.."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By bringing the crystals to life!" lifting three crystals into her hands, she closed her eyes bringing her full power to bear on the crystals, her hands slowly started to glow, removing the broken crystal from the lightsaber, while getting rid of the power source, socketing in the first lignan crystal as its substitute, carefully placing in the second crystal and the third.

"The Force is a weapon, my extension, my will and my power! These crystals will that purpose!" opening her eyes, both them saw they were full of lightning, using her full power she blasted the crystals with lightning, empowering them, seeing them glow brighter and brighter until they sparked with power, sealing the lightsaber shut, she placed her hands on the hilt of the lightsaber, pushed the button.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH YESSSS! THE POWER.. SO OVERWHELMING!" The power of three lignan crystals flowing through her, seeing lightning coursing through her entire body, as the lightsaber roared thunderously to life, the superheated blue plasma burst fourth, blue lightning soon emerged all around the blade striking anything within its radius.

"This is…amazing!" unable to keep their eyes off her, Elyse struck the lightsaber to the ground, the excessive power struck the ground dispersing it's energy. Closing her eyes, while taking a deep breath, she blink looking at her siblings who were still in awe of her.

"This same power is yours, just do what I did.." She said, within minutes they forged their new lightsaber, feeling slightly empowered they gazed at their lightsabers, their blades emited a powerful glow, Luke's lightsaber glowed a luminous green while Rey a radiant gold, suddenly they sensed a disturbance in the force, something had awoken now making its way towards them, hearing the ground shake with each step it took.

"What sort of creature is that?"

"Krayt dragons, there is three of them and they are heading through those tunnels in front of us.." they soon emerged from the shadows, standing at fourty five meters, they roared at them.

"Now! Attack them!" The dragon attempted swiping her with its claws, jumping behind it, the beast swung its tail knocking her away, shifting it's position to face her, it attempted to bite her hand, seeing the opportunity, she swung her lightsaber at its expose neck, yelling it pain, the beast charged at her, barely having the time to react she leaped onto its back, the dragon jerked trying its best to get her off, Elyse almost lost her balance, her hands slipping off its back, seeing no other way she plunge her lightsaber into its skin, the beast yelled in pain, Elsye taking her lightsaber, reached the top of its body, leaped into the air, lightsaber in her hand, raising it high swung it down hard, cutting through its flesh, severing it's head from its neck, the body lay motionless.

"Time we end this beast!" Luke exhausted, lifted the dragon into the air using the force, crushing every bone in its body, placing both hands together, used the forced splitting it's body in half.

"Enough! You will now experience every organ explode in your body dragon!" Rey using the force brought down the jagged pillars down on it, going through its thick hide, it roared in pain, her eyes now glowed blue, clenched her right hand into a fist, every cell, veins, organs begin to explode one by one, slowly dying a agonising death, liquid begin flowing out of its noses and eyes, laying there dead. The ground suddenly collapsed beneath them, rendering unconscious, within ten minutes they awoke to find themselves outside of the cave.

"Welcome back to reality, was starting to get worried there.. you have been gone for a long time.." said Nico Okarr.

"For about how long captain?" he barely had time to respond when three X-Wings and one gunship, arrived at the surface.

"By order of the Omniarch, you three are to use these X-Wings and head to Naboo immediately.. she needs you to take out their command ship.. and break the stalemate." said the captain, they nodded and nervously hop in, not having a clue how to pilot the multi purpose starfighter. Soon they were out atmosphere as the droids input the coordinates to jump to hyperspace.

"The Force is your guide, let it flow through you.." said Qui Gon Jinn, they closed their eyes allowing the force to flow, taking a firm hold of the controls jumping into hyperspace.

Coming out of hyperspace behind Anna's flagship, they saw the separatist fleet were trying their best to prevent any landing, both vulture and tri-fighter droids were targeting the gunships instead of the X-Wings or A-Wings, seeing all of the fleet engaged in ship to ship combat as blaster bolts were exchanged, seeing one providence dreadnaught exploded, while two Assertors were badly damaged also fire was emerging on the surface of the ships hull, both ships were locked in a stalemate none gaining any advantage over the other.

"Elyse? What are you doing here?" asked Anna.

"I will explained later Aunty Anna, we need to take out their command ship, once it's down this battle will turn in our favor."

Anna knew that was suicide none of her fighters least of all her ships could get through the multiple ships and droid tri-fighters defending that ship, but she came out with a plan, "All squadrons provide cover for the princess, make sure she gets to that ship!" they responded with hails of acknowledgement.

"All squadrons formed up on me! We are going after that command ship!" switching all power to proton torpedoes, making their way past the numerous swarm of droids fighters, finally reaching the Subjugator class heavy cruiser.

"All squadrons focus your fire on the bridge, once it's down the battle is over.." taking aim at the bridge, she fired her two proton torpedoes, using the force empowering it further, the torpedoes struck the bridge piercing it's thermal shields, causing a huge explosion, while the other squadrons took heavy fire, the others managed to finished the rest of ship off, with the lost of the command ship, the remaining ships now disoriented targeted all nearly ships.

"Return to my flagship, this battle~"

"Is already won!" said Anakin over the holochannel, as tens of thousands of X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings jumped out of hyperspace, destroying the remaining ships, with the Resurgence battlecrusiers following behind, engaging and finishing off the remainder of the separatist fleet, with the blockage now cleared, they send gunships down to planet finishing off the droid armies.


End file.
